Naruto: running with the pack
by Blazeraptor54
Summary: Naruto has been alone for most of his life, one faithfull day, and one Clan leader. Naruto will run with the wolves, and the foxes as he is put into the very best eccentric clan of... Inzuka's. Also a new girl shows up and begins a intresting friendship iwth Naruto, with Green clashing with Yellow. what will happen next? Naruto X Fu
1. In with the wolves

**Among wolves.**

**From the creator of**

**Acceptance for a beast.**  
**Child of fate.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Music title: Born a shadow.**

**Aka Season 1 opener.**

**I look inside the sun as I awaken into nothingness.**  
**I can only see the darkness and the betrayal.**

**(Naruto stands looking towards the monument; he wears Inzuka symbols on his cheeks. The rain masking his tears, in a false sense of reality)**

**Humanity is born in a cycle and I will become one with its pack.**  
**I was born a wolf, and the lamb is my prey.**  
**One with the pack, one with the crying wolves.**

**(Naruto runs with Kiba, Tsume, and Hana Inzuka as they charge into a mission. Bandits try to attack, but Naruto counters with a wave of fire from his mouth as Kiba and Akamaru charge there cutting the bandits up. Tsume, and Hana engage the rouge Ninja leading them. They win with a sword strike to the man's heart. The blood hits the ground, but some fly into Naruto's face.)**

**Born into the life… of the shadow.**  
**We stalk the night in search of prey.**  
**Demons cower in our wake; I look inside the sun as it turns black.**  
**Hopelessnessis filling my heart at the seams, and my dreams fading.**

**(A younger Naruto faces the Kyuubi, spits at his face, and walks away. The villagers surround and hit him, and time seems to flow faster, showing a fully healed Naruto crying over a grave. Just before a brown haired woman comes, and picks him up, walks away with him.)**

**Owe them my life, and a debt.**  
**I am born this wolf, and I am going to slaughter to protect.**  
**Even those outside of the clan that I consider my bonds to come in top priority.**  
**I am one with the pack, and they are marked by me.**  
**Death claim me if I cannot protect my new dream.**  
**I am just wrapped up in chains.**

**(Naruto now in his near teens stands, and fights with blood knuckles against several Ninja. He looks behind him to see those he loves fallen and knocked down. A green haired girl, a brown headed boy, and an older brown headed women, he faces the Kyuubi in his rage and ascendswith power to slaughter the ninja. Time seems move faster as Naruto sprays their blood across the fields. His eyes having tears flowing through them cleaningthe blood off his face as he looks at his work… he moves his mouth to utter the word "Monster, I am… a monster." Before his hands start to retract their claws.)**

**I am a monster, the big bad wolf.**  
**Cry and I may kill you; if you can get away I'll just find you.**  
**This darkness means nothing to my eyes, I may stare at the black sun, but your day is nigh.**  
**Feel my pain, feel my fury.**

**I am the wolf… and you are the lamb.**  
**Show me why I am the monster; show me why I am the demon.**

**(Naruto starts to loose control as the blood enters his mouth, his skin peeling off as he looks towards gutted women, and a gutted man with a girl hair crying. He looses control and the village feels his wrath, as he begins his own blood rush and killing spree of the people responsible. Minato and Kushina stare down and cry as their boy struggles to gain back control after he hurts one of his friends. The Kyuubi roars and slices the boy's chest and his blood falls on the ground as he gets back up, his blood coming from his mouth as he forms a glowing spree in his hands.)**

**I am going to break the pack; I am going to free myself.**  
**Don't STOP!**  
**FREE MY SOUL!**

**(Naruto charges the Kyuubi, and as they jump towards each other, Naruto thinks of his friends and family, and only wakes up to realize it was a nightmare… but looks to see the sky raining. Just like before he began his own hell. Multiple flash backs are shown of him being beaten, kicked, and used… and his eyes shine red, before a Tsume and Kiba run up and hug causing him to look at himself, and see something like himself only with black and red eyes smirking with fangs. Mouthing "Become me, become free." Before he disappeared, and Naruto is shown standing by Kiba, and the green headed girl as Tsume stands in front of them.)**

**End of the opener.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the day that changed everything for him, the world pushing against the village forced his hand. The masked man, the attack forced his final trump card. The use of it means only one thing… a final ditched effort to save them, to save his family, though he knew his wife was dead when the demon she contained got pulled out. It was over for their family… it was done, because of greed, and the blind need of vengeance. "Ninja art: Reaper death seal!" he shouted as a ethereal hand came and latched onto a giant fox, pulling what seemed to only be half of its essence, the man knew his time was near it's end and began to weave through hand seals as fast as possible, and ending it with his hand over a new born baby's stomach… his own son would be his ultimate counter, and ultimate measure to ensure the safety of the people, and who and his wife considered friends.

With both of them using their own bodies as a meat shield, they barely stopped a claw from the demon, intent to keep itself from being used, and becoming contained once more. Though the claw barely dodged the boy, it scrapped the infant's chest, drawing a little bit of blood. The mother pushed herself more onto the claw, her chakra glowing a light blue as she formed hand seals, blood flowing out of her mouth, and her long red hair obscuring her eyes from the world.

With her last breath as he husband began to die behind her back, the claw mostly through him. She finished the sealing, and the beast slowly flowed into the child shouting **"I SHALL RETURN, AND WITH ME, HELLFIRE SHALL BEFALL KONOHA!"** with its last shout, the claw ripped out of the mother, and father. Leaving an old man in a black suit, and with armor to take the boy, who was mostly stained in his parents own moist blood. The boy itself was crying, he was crying for mother, who was now laying not a few inches dead, and dead… means there was nothing no one could do for the boy. His family torn apart on his birthday, his life… already hell, the future looked bleak for this one soul, and with it the fate of the world may even hang… in a very delicate balance.

This tale is that of one unfortunate soul, a soul who lost everything, and thus began his hellish descent into life. Not even heaven or hell would be able to warn of such tragedy, and thus… it was all, but noticed. With his last cries fading away from his parent's bodies, and in their last solemn breath taken. The mother managed to say just a few words "Naruto… be safe… we… love you" before she eventually succumbed and died, as a group of black armored Ninja, in masks took their bodies, to be buried on the solemn heal in a village, all, but destroyed. Thus began… his tale. A tale which revolves the hope of many and of the past placed into, but a few… a few who would become simply known as

**Jinchuriki.**

**six years later, inside of a tower with a symbol for fire on it.**

**File: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Age: six**  
**address: 367 Nanko road, apartments.**  
**Care takers: None**

**Psychological profile: Displays willing obedience to orders, and is shown to be intelligent. Recommendation to the Academy of ninja arts despite civilian attempts at protest against it, and with the need of more troops on the field his psyche fits the bill for enrollment.**

**However, we are to warn of his "mask" that he hides behind; the boy has proven to be in chronic depression due to the constant jeering, and hatred shown towards him. Recommendation for this is counseling with Inoichi, and Ibiki.**

**Chakra level: significant**

**Status: Jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko**

**Relatives: all diseased.**

**Other notes**

**-Shown extreme will**  
**- may be hard to control once he hits puberty if will is presentence.**  
**- Blood work came back positive for a unknown gene, possibly from mother's DNA encoding.**

**Value to the village: EXTREME**

A man smoking a pipe looks at the paper and takes a big stamp dipped in ink, he sighs as he slams it down on the paper. In big red words APPROVED is put upon the paper. He smirks and says "Let them in." with heavy a sigh he looks at the yellow haired boy, and smiles. "Guess what Naruto… your going to learn to become a ninja, just like you wanted." The boy smiles, and jumps in air for joy. "Yahoo! I am going to be the greatest Ninja ever!" he shouted, pumping his fist in the air, the old man takes a big puff out of his pipe, and he smiles. Seeing the resemblance in his parents, and then the boy begins to walk out the door as several adults come in, adorned in clan dressing.

'That boy will be great one day, now... to deal with this council. wonder if Tsume wants the boy in the clan, Hmm Kushina, you picked intresting friends, but i guess i could've guess Tsume. You were hyper active, and Tsume was the sailor of Konoha, naturally I thought you'd be on non-equal terms.' the old man mused, he looked up to see a man begin to talk.

"Ahh Hokage-Sama, how are you today?" asked one of them, he bared no pupils inside his eyes, and the women right by him, with brown hair, and slits for black eyes smiled. 'So gave the Gaki some good news eh?" she smirked, and the now identified Hokage smiled. "Yes… it seems as of this morning Naruto is to enroll inside the academy… though I suspect your all here for a reason involving him eh Shikaku Nara?" the Hokage asked the man who had a brown fluffed up pony tail, and the man just smiled. "Yes… we are actually here to review his file, and see if once again if we can't get him adopted. though past attempts have been... troublesome to say the least." The head Nara said with much emphasis on troublesome.

The old man smiled, and he says "Good… now, lets see if we can convince them old crowns, and selfish idiots on the council… like that we need too, but it'll take off the turmoil behind the boy, Kami knows he needs a break." ' speaking of breaks, I think i should relieve myself with my Icha Icha after today, to many papers... so little time to play.' The Hokage thought with a perverted grin coming across his face, before he faltered when he entered the room, and just sighed in defeat.

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" they all said in Unison as they walked inside of a separate room, the Hokage walks in first, and he sits down in the center chair, the rest line up on the table. There was twelve chairs for all the twelve main clans inside Konoha.

Uchiha held the main seat, and held the most power.  
Hyuuga held the second most powerful seat, and they we're the wealthiest, rivialing Uchiha.

**Aburame** held the third most powerful because of their versatility, and they held many of the forest regions for cultivation of their insects.  
**Inzuka** held as the best trackers, and hold a private sector in the hunter ninja, a group of elites specific trained to take on the bounties, and traitor's normal ninja would never dare fight. They hold the special TAK division, which literally abbreviated to Track and Kill.  
**Nara** were renowned for their medicine and hold the most herbs of all of the clans, they own a private land for their deer.  
**Yamanaka** were the best interrogators and intelligence division clan inside of the five nations, and they held a family flower shop.  
**Higashi** were the best weapon makers, and they made most of the high quality tools and equipment inside of Konoha, or the land of fire for that matter. They held also a special place in anbu, simply known as DIS death in shadows. A special equipped squad made for assassianation.  
**Sarutobi** is the Hokage's clan, and he represented, and they were ninjutsu experts.  
**Kurama** Genjutsu masters, and trained many of the Konoha genjutsu users.  
**Ongaku** we're held as the best taijutsu, and combined music with their combat.  
**Haruno** a near civilian level clan, many of their shinobi killed by the Kyuubi, but they held more powerful then the last three sits.  
Gekko are a clan of kenjustu users and many people come from their clan that use high level Ken and Ken/nin jutsu.

As they came into to session, the clan's heads each said there names based on their powered held in the village. The first up was Fugaku Uchiha, and he only gave a grunting nod to note his presence. The next up was Hiashi Hyuuga, he simply said "Present" to note his presence. The next Tsume was the leader of the Inzuka and she spoke loud with "Present" to announce her status of presentence. The Hokage simply sighed at this and motioned for Shibi who simply rose and sat back down. Next game Iroh Higashi, he bowed in respect before sitting back down. Inoichi stood up to announce the attendance of the Yamanaka. The Hokage stood up for the Sarutobi, and immediately after Nanko Kurama stood up, and smirked. Panyo Ongaku stood up and she bowed, and then Sazumi Haruno stood up and bowed, and last, but not least Miyamato Gekko stood and just bowed. The Hokage motioned for those standing to be seated. They all did back in reverse order.

"Ok… let's get this started, do you all know why we are here today?" the Hokage asked, "Sarutobi-san, wouldn't have to involve the Kyuubi no yoko Jinchuriki, Uzumaki Naruto?" asked Fugaku. And now the identified Hokage nodded. Fugaku sighed, and spoke again.

"So I assume we are going to try t find someone in a Shinobi family to adopt the brat?" "Hey, though the kid may have some tenticies, he's not a brat Fugaku, he's just a kid with a rough life." Countered Shibi in a calm demeanor, all but the Haruno nodded, she came to Fugaku's defense. "He's been spoiled… he's six, and has his own apartment, lives a rather normal life from what I hear. Besides… who would adopt him, he's near worthless in natural skill. His Taijutsu test came back with a 34% the norm for even most children of ninja at six is 54%... this shows that he's going to be a strain on the rest of the class, if anything a liability." Sarutobi just took note, and nodded his head. Though he hated what was said, because Naruto was considered a grandson to him, and he secretly been letting Naruto dewelve into Ninjutsu, though the most he had learned was Henge, and Substitution. Still not bad for a kid his age, and Naruto knew the basics on Chakra, which he was naturally gifted in.

"Naruto shall be instated inside the academy; despite his short comings he has potential." Tsume said as she got up, and handed a couple of Naruto's profile. It showed his test results which caused most of council to smile, but the Uchiha, Haruno, and Yamanaka.

**Naruto's test results:**

**Ninjutsu: C 78%/ admin comment: above average.**  
**Taijutsu: F 35%/ admin comment: below average**  
**Genjutsu: F 40%/ admin comment: slightly below average.**  
**Intelligence: D 66%/ admin comment: Average for age group.**  
**Kenjutsu: D 68%/ admin comment: above average for age group.**  
**Tracking: F 55%/ admin comment: slightly below average**

**The averages for the age group of six.**

**Ninjutsu: 60%**  
**Taijutsu: 50%**  
**Genjutsu: 45%**  
**Intelligence: 66%**  
**Kenjutsu: 45%**  
**Tracking: 60%**

**Status and current place: Low spectrum average, with NIN, and Ken Jutsu being strengths.**

**Administers of tests**

**Ninjutsu: Asuma Sarutobi/ Iruka Umino/ MIzuki**  
**Taijutsu: Guy/ Sazumi Haruno/ Iruka Umino**  
**Genjutsu: Kuranai Yuhi/ Kakashi Hatake**  
**Intelligence: Ibiki Moreno/ Nama Ongaku**  
**Kenjutsu: Hayate and Yaugo Gekko**  
**Tracking: Tsume and Hana Inzuka.**

"Hmm, he's not half bad, and at his age that's not bad either. Sure he has a few dents in some areas, but that can be buffered out." Hiashi said, he smiled at the results. "I agree with Hiashi, Naruto may be lacking in some areas, but that does not mean he will be a hindrance, in fact... a team that would suite him perfectly is that og Genjutsu specialist, a Taijutsu expert, and a More logical mind, or that of a tracker." Added Shibi, and Shikaku Nara spoke up "My son got about the same scores… though he's lazy… very lazy. Point is though, though Naruto may be rusty in Taijutsu, and Genjutsu, and even tracking… that doesn't mean he's out of the game just yet. You see in Shogi all pieces play their parts… even the pawn can be vital, and the queen a liability. Naruto I think fits something a specialize set of skills, I think if we push hard enough he could learn a few basic Genjutsu, and tracking techniques to put himself easily on par, or even above most others… though it takes his will into account."

"And he's not lacking in that department, when I conducted the test… I failed to mention he asked and I gave him five tries. He's a persistent little bastard, like his mother, even in the end he failed… he sort of made me damn proud to be a teacher, he never gave up, and even persisted for a sixth, and you know I damn well think he could've passed if I gave it to him." Tsume added to Miyamato's statement, and she smiled with a tooth protruding from her lip.

"We are also aware of his linage as well, though it's a double SS class secret. As you all might know from our youth I was in Minato's squad when we were genin. Me, Minato, and Hiashi Hyuuga, or as you might know from our formation back in the day TSU-Mi-HI, but we just called ourselves the Tsunami squad, because of the way our name sounded." She laughed, and then she continued. the Hokage nodded, and The next to speak was of the Uchiha "I think we should run back ground scans on the blood... after all, were the Senju cousins of the Uzumaki?" Fugaku asked as he got the files. There was a pregnant silence that manifested for a moment. Sarutobi just sighed, and took a puff of his smoke. "We have no confirmed records or Linage, but more than likely you, and the Uzumaki clan are related in one way, or that of another. If it turns out Naruto has a bloodline limit, or that of Mokuton. You all shall be the first to know."

"So the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki, and a possible bearer of the Mokuton... damn, this is troublesome." Shikaku Nara said with a one eye in quirked eye brow. Though with the bombshell, or almost that of one Shikaku seemed to take the news lightly. "Well, if you were reffering to the attempts in adoption, then this added information shall make it more so... now, how do we act upon this?" the Hokage said, and everyone looked at each other. "I think we should pick a clan that can have the ability to control Naruto, if something goes wrong, or to make him feel loved." Miyamoto said, several nodded. "If we Uchiha get pulled into the bid, then what will be the stipulations?" asked Fugaku, several looked at him. " Stipulations?" asked Hiashi, they all looked towards Fugaku, and he sighed. "Will there be money involved, will there be... a way to replicate Minato's DNA within our clan?" asked a now serious Fugaku, Sarutobi looked at him sighed. "I will not allow Naruto to be used as a breeder for a new, or a more powered up linage of a clan. it is not right, and shall not come to pass." Sarutobi said.

"Hn, fine... but what of the other council? would most of them like their genetics to be "Enhanced"?" Fugaku asked in sarcasm. the others just scowled, and Sazumi just chuckled. "Well Sazumi, what do you find to be such... hubris?" Shibi asked, and Sazumi just smirked and Said "He's a weapon ladies, and gentlemen. Why not just treat as such?"

"Because he's a human being, Sazumi, what if we treated your daughter like this, would you be offended." Nanko Stated, he looked on in frustration of the turn of events in the meeting. Tsume was trying her best to keep cool, and collected when Sazumi said something stupid.

, "And why would you want something that is just a weapon, and a monster?" she asked with anger being heard in her voice, and Tsume snapped around and got into her face.

"What did you say, pink headed bitch?" she asked, she was madder than a yellow jacket on a bad day, and Sazumi repeated her question, which caused Tsume to back hand her. Fugaku moved to catch the other, but Tsume was too fast. The resounding, more intense smack filled the room. Tsume smirked, before being slammed against the wall, by a angry Fugaku. "What in Yami's name is wrong with you, you damn mutt?!" he roared, and she spat in his face. "We all know why you both hate Naruto so much, Fugaku you see Minato in him so much that your afraid that he will be the next generation in a line that has thus so far, beaten your Uchiha clan,. You cowards are fucking afraid enough to sacrifice your women to breed with a unwilling father, are you fucking blind? And you Haruno… it was the Kyuubi no fucking Yoko that killed your soldiers, and husband. Not the boy, Minato's last will was for him to be seen as a hero, and we shinobi, well most. Try to honor it, but many if not most of civilians don't see it, and prop their asses down on the toilet seat called Naruto's life, and promptly shit in it.… in fact how many hospital visits this month for beatings, and from adult drunks?"

"The month account shows, seven instances where Naruto was beaten, it happened just after his birthday this year." Sarutobi added in, and Tsume sighed, and turned to the council. "And to as wh would want to adopt the "weapon"" she mocked them, and continued "I want Minato's boy to be strong, and with that… I want my sister's wish, or should I say best friends wish Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze to have her son, become great. Just like his dad" she stated, and Sarutobi smiles, and places his hand up. "I am all for it, anyone else?" He says with a cheerful tone, to match his age. Shikaku Nara raises his hand and speaks "I am for the instatement of Naruto of becoming an Inzuka, anyone else?" "I want him to become part of the Aburame, his chakra is prove enough he belongs to our clan, and with his reserves and selective breeding…" he never got to finish when Higashi jumped in "Selective… breeding? Are you trying to make Naruto breed with your women for more chakra users inside your clan, are you sure Shibi your not banding with the Uchiha? That's not what the boy's needing, he needs to be cared for and loved… despite what he has, it's not his fault."

Fugaku jumped in and began to yell "Not his fault no, but the damn brat is a weapon, not a person! If not that then he is at least a pronator of a new clan" "I agree with Fugaku" Sazumi added, "and he should be instated inside of the Hyuuga clan, were he could become strong… and controllable." She added in, and Hiashi stood up "If you were referring to the caged bird seal, go to hell! I am known as civil, but damn me, I will not allow no one to follow under that damn sealing law soon enough, I would've abolished my grandfather's law a long time ago, and besides Minato was my best friend, why in the hell would I dishonor his memory, by making a Naruto a slave? To add to the insult you have just given have you ever seen what it did to my brother, it made him... Not himself, and in the the end he chose my life over his his, and sacrificed himself as a lamb, to the Kumo execution squad."

"Because Hiashi, he should not be considered a human, he's nothing, but a weapon of Konoha, our ultimate one at that, we hold the most powerful, and most destructive of the demons, and too boot, in the form a small and growing child. That alone warrants… ROOT TRAINING" Fugaku countered, the civilian council all nodded, but said "As long as he is made to be treated decently, but Fugaku, why not implant the sharingan in him, and thus make him able to learn at a faster rate?" Fugaku got and roared "Are you serious, like I would ever disgrace the clan with that brat ever bearing our holy eyes." He stated loud, and walked away. He slammed the door, and he left the Hokage building. The rest of them looked front. "Yeah! Well you wanted him to breed your fucking women a moment ago, what the fuck Fugaku!": countered Tsume, she was sure he heard heard her.

"Ok… now that the holier than thou is out of the building." Sarutobi sighed, and then spoke up. "Tsume… can you raise Naruto? I am saying this to be sure, you got two children right now, and two heirs. I know if you do take him in you'll be grooming him to be a Psuedo heir." "You're right, I would, because Kushina and I loved each other like sisters… I … fucked up though, because I was supposed to be one of the guards that night, I keep thinking if I was there… then Kushina may still be here holding her son." Tsume said with a downtrodden look slowly etching across her face. However, she snapped back up, and with a roar said "I would rather die, then for him to be fucking used!" she declared. Most people left, and most were thinking 'Naruto's gonna have a mouth on him.' however, it came down to a more, or less obvious choice in the decision as each held their hand to vote.

"I the head of Gekko clan back her up, if she is to be on the path to redemption, let her take it. We are trained as swords men, to take pride in our word. If what your saying is true… then you have to attone for your souls sadness… and if be the case… begin with Naruto, and find peace in and asylum in the fact that you are trying to make Kushina's last wish come true, for her son to have a good life, and become a strong warrior… though I think I would take him in, I won't deny anyone their rights to redemption and road to forgiveness. Even, if it's within their soul."

" I shall also agree, if it is the wish of you Tsume… then I will throw in my vouch as head of the Kurama clan, though… one of my heirs, would love to teach young Naruto the ways of genjutsu, I am quite aware he is human, and I don't even blame the Kyuubi for attacking, because how come something that made it's den so far from Konoha and more closer to Iwagakure get the itching to destroy something, and just waltz, quite literally from the Valley of the end, and just… pick something that's further away. It's a proven fact, with the Shodai with evidence that maybe the Kyuubi was in a Genjutsu that night." The head of Kurama clan finished, and one Nanko got up, and she walked over to Tsume "I hope you take care of the innocent child… I can not think of anyone better" Nanko stated as she walked out, "Are you kidding me?!" Sazumi shouted, "He's just a weapon, why are not seeing this?" "Because he's not pink headed bore, he's human, and shall be treated by us with honor as such. Even Danzo would agree." Retorted Panyo, and she too raised her hand to vouch for Tsume.

"OK… so, Kurama, Higashi, Saurtobi, Gekko, Inzuka, Ongaku, Hyuuga, and finally Gekko are in vouch for Naruto to be permitted inside the Inzuka clan. The names called and all said "Hai", "And Aburame, Haruno, and obviously Uchiha disagree, but I forget… did the Nara and Yamanaka have a say within this yet?"

"Haha Sarutobi, that's why these meeting become troublesome… I vouch that the kid should be in with the Inzuka, hell they match his personality, and will." Shikaku Nara said, "And I had to say this twice, Inoichi?"

"I vote that he should be within the Gekko or Ongaku, but… the Aburame need larger chakra reserves for their clan to be more efficient."

"Ok the final vote count" Sarutobi counts his fingers, and smiles. "Eight votes for Naruto to become Inzuka, and four votes against."

"Yes!" Tsume blurted out, and smiled. Sarutobi smiled as well. "Bring me Naruto so I can give him the good news."

END of one suckers

Chapter 2: Danger, run Naruto, RUN/ the new girl

edit one:

some dialogue change, and Tsume behavior fixed.

meant to be make this trip a little sweeter kittens.


	2. Run, Naruto, Run

**_Chapter one  
Run Naruto, Run!_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX_**

**_SEASON ONE OPENER_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Village's play grounds, 3:00pm_**

Naruto wonders into the play the grounds, a bright and fox-like grin adorns his face, he walks over to a tree that he has always sat under and leans against it taking in the first air. "Finally…" he mutters, and then yells "I am going to be the best of the best anywhere!" causing several civilains to look at the now raving "demon" the leads we're turning their usual colors as it began in the later days in fall inside of Konoha. Naruto's hair swayed with the wind, it was mostly wild, and unkempt. His smile was wide, and he pointed to the Hokage monument "Your going to have company soon… that's a promise of a life time." He said to the large stone heads, but subconsciously his finger was pointed more towards the Yondaime.

That's when several academy students came into the play grounds, and he smiled waved at one in particular. A girl that he knew all of his life, Tenten, she was an adopted of the Higashi, and was sort of prodigy in weapons, even her young age.

She waved back, and started running towards Naruto. "Hey whiskers!" she shouted, and Naruto smiled. She quickly closed the gap, and soon they were under the same tree, and Naruto had a bright smile on his face. "Hey Ten" he said in a child like voice, and she just gave a mock wave. "Sup whiskers" she said, and Naruto responded with "Nothing much, and I am getting into the academy." He said, and Tenten gave a bright smile, and hugged her "whiskers" and Naruto blushed. "Hey boy!" a group of adults said, Naruto looked behind him, a group of teenagers stood there, and he smiled and waved. However, they were not in a cheerful mood, after the entire "demon" in their opinions should be dead. That's when one spoke up "You know little girl, he's sick, and the doctor said "not to be around him" you'll get sick from him." "What… I am not sick… am I?" Naruto asked in response, Tenten stopped hugging him, and looked towards the boys "Why don't you go away meanies!" she yelled, and they all smirked.

"Well… he's sick, and we can't allow you to be around him." They all said, and she looked towards them, and stood her ground. One walked up and knelt in front of her "Honey… just go behind the tree, we got a shot that the _Boy _needs" he said boy with venom, but quickly changed his voice, and he then brought his arms around Tenten neck, and pinched her nerve. Knocking her out cold, and Naruto ran up to him, punching him the face. "What did you do to TENTEN-CHAN!" he shouted in a child like yell, and they all smirked as the one he punched in the face cleans the blood from his nose, and then BAM! He sends a fist into Naruto's stomach. Another came up, and kicked him. The adults saw this, and few wanted to do something, but remained silent. Most of the boys we're chuunin, and they could easily say that any of the civilians did. Naruto hold his stomach coughing up spit on the ground, and they looked at him. One got to his ear and whispered "_Hurt don't it… demon_?" he asked, and his voice laced with poison.

The other, a blue haired boy picks him up by his hair, as a red-haired boy laid into him with a punch. "Yeah… feel that, this is your medicine." He said with venom, and he sent another fist into Naruto. That's when Naruto started fighting back, he headbutted the guy when he got close to his face again, and bit his hand as he threw a smack, blood rushed into Naruto's mouth as he held the hand with his teeth scrapping skin off, the red-headed chuunin yelled in pain, and one of the kinder adults steps up, only to be held back by other's. "Leave him alone!" the one civilian woman yells, and Naruto recognizes her.

One of the Chuunin walked over to her and smacked, and some of the civilans cheered. "Miss… Miss Nami?" he muffled, he knew her as a nurse that he saw weekly for checkups, and they became friends, and Naruto revered her as a motherly figure. That's when he exploded, he ripped the skin from the chuunin hand, and he jumped to avoid a punch, grabbing a branch and taking off the tree, he held it to his side. As the red-headed boy charged at Naruto, he grabbed the branch with two hands, whacked the chuunin upside his head with the branch breaking it, and leaving a bit of a gash. He then ran to the blonde guy holding Nami, and punched him in the man hood, and he fell to his knee, and Naruto sent a fist into his nose. "That's not nice!" he shouted, and some blood from the red-headed boy left his mouth, and he spit on the ground. Some civilians looked at the blood coming from his mouth, and began to jeer Naruto.

"Monster"  
"Infection"  
"You're a freak!"  
"Why don't you go, and die!"  
"Hell spawn!"  
"Vampire!"  
"Enjoy your human snack freak!"

That's when civilan charged at Naruto, and hit him. Knocking him to the ground, Nami got up and pushed him off Naruto before; he could do anything else having got Naruto in the ribs. Naruto tried to get up, but felt his ribs side hurt when he did. Nami shouted "Stop, he's just a kid defending himself!" "Shut up bitch!" one man yelled, and grabbed her hair as he pulled her in a vice grip, and watched as the civilian, and the two uninjured Chuunin descended on Naruto. A punch was heard, and then a kick. Naruto screamed out in pain, and more, and more insults were poured on him. It ends when a weaseled masked ANBU jumped into the crowd, ordering their dispersal. Naruto quickly got up, and just stumbled away. However, he notices several people following him, and just starts running. He makes it to his apartment. He sees that new fresh paint that says "MONSTER" on the door, and he just cruses under his breath. He opens it, and finds most of his stuff, in tatters, he gets angry, and just throws a glass vase that breaks apart. "I'm sick of this stupid place!" he yells, "not one day, not one! I can't go out, and not get mocked, nor just go somewhere, and be happy for just a bit!" He yelled as he just got on his knees. He began to cry, when he notices something amiss. There was footsteps, and it was not coming from him, and looked around. He went into his bedroom, and saw a man rummaging through his things. "Hey! Get out!" he yelled, charging at the man, and too his horror, the man sprung up, and grabbed the boy before back handing him. "Shut it hell spawn!" he roared, and looked in a drawer, and pulled out a necklace.

The necklace itself was the only thing Naruto had of his real parents according to Sarutobi AKA the 3rd Hokage. It was his one little treasure, and all that he held in…

_"A life that could've been mine…"_ he said to himself as he looked at the pendent, and charged. Grabbing a shard of broken glass as he did, and moving quickly while the glass cut into his hand, he cut the roping off the necklace, and grabbed the thing that mattered most to him. A swirl crest that was the necklace main piece, he had once asked what it was made out of, but Naruto only got the answer of a special crystal, before he had to rush out before a meeting. The man howled in rage as Naruto began to run, his ribs already healed from the previous fiasco.

As he ran, he slammed the door in the intruders face, and ran, and ran. Dark clouds hanged heavy in the air, as it looked to be ran coming in. his hand wound also quickly healed, and when the rain began Naruto blood washed off, just revealing normal, perfectly fine skin. He had tears flow from his eyes, but they were masked by the rain itself. His thoughts ran heavy as he came into a normal hiding spot, and he hid behind a tree. Then his mine races as he hears the man from before quickly closing in. Shouting "where you at demon brat!"

_"DEMON!"  
"Monster"  
"Hell spawn"  
"Beast"  
"Failure"  
"Shorty"  
"show us your true colors."  
"Show us your rage"_

Naruto closed his eyes tight, and began to breathe deep, in and out.

**_Back at Naruto's apartment._**

"Weasel, where is Naruto Uzumaki, the Hokage requests his pre-sence, what in kami's name?" Tsume said as she entered the apartment to see if weasel was with Naruto. The ANBU looked at her, and shook his head. "He… ran, and… I should've followed." He said emotionless, but if one could look close, weasel was slowly crying. Tsume sniffed the air, and announced "I got his scent, if we hurry we can catch the little guy!" she ran out the door, as did Weasel. They ran in the rain, and each footstep they took made a splash, it was raining heavy enough that puddles deep enough to submerge feet had begun to form, and with it the running pair, stealth was impossible, but as if they needed to be. Tsume looked towards the forest of death, and ran in that direction, she saw where muddy prints had been on the ground prior to the rain, and followed them through the outer edge of the outer gates. "Man that kid is fast, I guess I should not be surprised." Weasel said, and Tsume smiled "Naruto's speciality is speed, I mean… screw defense, if he can just attack, and make you not be able to keep up, or even have time to react… what's the point." Tsume said half-hearted in singing the last part. Weasel smirked under his masked, until he heard a yell of a child, the yell of Naruto. "Shit!" Tsume blurted out, as she heard the yell, and turned around, and went into the forest.

"Please let him be safe, please oh kami." She silently prayed, another yell happened, but this time. Something was different, she could feel the malice in the air, and the evil… the same evil as six years ago on the faithful night of the Kyuubi no Yoko's invasion. That's when she saw her worst nightmare, Naruto stood there covered in red chakra, he had a deep gash on his face, as the man holding a knife backed away. She looked to see Naruto's eyes pure red, no pupils in them. "Weasel, go get the Hokage!" ordered Tsume, "Hai, just keep Naruto from going all out." He said, Tsume nodded as she came out of the trees.

"Ha Demon! Look whose here to kill you, a clan head, and your dead now, monster!" the man shouted as he did Tsume sent a Kunai into his jugular, he looked up in surprise, but she spoke. "The price for disobeying the third's law… is death." She said, pulling the knife out. Naruto screamed, or more liked roar at the sight of blood. He charged, and Tsume barely dodged the frenzy of claws.

"Naruto, calm down!" she shouted, and the red-eyed boy just smirked **"And if he doesn't?" **came a demonic voice, and she took a step back. "Who are you, where is Naruto!?" she ordered with a question. The now demonized Naruto laughed, and pointed at the back of his head, "**Where he belongs… in the back everyone's minds." **

"Let him go, Kyuubi!"  
**"Ne… no, I like this… body, suites most people well."  
**"What?"  
** "Weak… traitors, and fools, this boy lives with a foolish dream. Family Bah! He still does not know who his own parents are, and if he did… what's to say in his anger he would never come back to me. You leaf dogs, and your ****_"strong" _****will. I guess when I am free… I'll just burn it all down. Starting with this boy's body. Even then… I may not even have to do that; he may just do it for me."  
**"Naruto. Would never do that, stop lying and let him go."  
"**As if you could grasp the concept of the perfect seals. His father knew damn well that I would manifest one day, and sealed me… and you know… I may just accept my fate. Because in the end of it all, you all call him demon, then you can slowly watch him become one, this is my warning… and you doggy whore, will and shall heed it. As of now, my chakra will Naruto's and when I am done… he will become me, or he will gain me. However, in the end… I will have my vengeance. His son was supposed to be the hero, and then I will change him into the demon that no one wants."  
**"You have no right to call claim over the boy's body!"  
**"Fuck no, I don't I have no claim yes, but demons don't ask, they take what they wish, and they take despite if you need it or not… I can give next to nothing about your village, and this boy's life… it's just consequential that if he dies, I die. Oh well, I guess… I can influence him."  
**"The hell you will, demon fox!"  
**"Dog bitch… hold your tongue, I like that fire of yours… it suites everyone that is now here"**

As the Kyuubi controlled Naruto spoke, third Hokage, and his entourage appeared. They each had weapons drawn out; they were ready for when the seal failed, if it ever did. Naruto controlled by the kyuubi forms hand seals, and takes in a deep breath. As he opens his mouth he shouts in a demonic tone **"Kitsune art: fox-fire!" **massive flames blasted out of his mouth, and Sarutobi brought his staff up, and formed hand seals. "**Water style: water wall**!" he shouted as water pouring water out of his hands, that formed a wall of water which nullified the fire jutsu, much the demonic Naruto's ire.

The ANBU charge, Weasel, Wolf, and Tiger get into combat range, and keep Naruto's body that is controlled by Kyuubi preoccupied as Tsume wrote on a tag a seal, and as she did the demon controlled Naruto charged at her as the man in the tiger brought wood out to grab Naruto. "Great job Tenzo-san, now… hold him down, and use the **Hokage art **and restrain the chakra." "Hai lord Hiruzen" Tenzo said, he grabbed the center of Naruto chest, and began to draw a green line. Naruto's eyes widen, and his pupil slowly came back. However, still demonic controlled he rips his shirt off, and slams his claws into his chest, drawing blood in a seal. **"If I cannot be free, this boy will become me, and when we finally finish merging… the end of the Shinobi world will come… and as it does, Hiruzen, Tsume, Uchiha… and wood user. I will burn your families at the stakes, and I will feast upon your infants bodies with sweet euphira. Now… with this seal, and with black hearts a bold… I say let us fuse, oh demon god. Make this boy my true vessel." **"Stop him, before he finishes the prayer!" shouted the Hokage, and grabbed Naruto's mouth. However, what came next was a chopped words, in both Naruto's, and Kyuubi's voice.

"I**n **o**ur sweet **funeral **pyre **let **my **fury **come forth, **and make me **God of death." **Thus finishing the prayer and the blood seal spread across Naruto's body, causing his eyes to go back to normal, screaming his head off. As his ears shifted, and they moved to the top of his head, before becoming pointed like that of a wolf, and then much to everyone shock, and fear realized. Naruto's eyes becoming fox like, though blue. Naruto had tears coming down, as he roared in more pain. Tenzo stopped the suppression; however, it was too late. The Kyuubi did something Hiruzen thought impossible. Naruto hair grew a little longer, making it look like Minato's, and from behind Naruto a bush red tail emerged. Naruto finally succumbed to the pain, and passed out. His tears still flowing, and that's when his hands opened up, and out fell a swirl pattern pendent.

"My kami, that's from Kushina's necklace, the one she put around Naruto, the first few minutes of life." Hiruzen exclaimed, and then Tenzo took his mask off, and looked at the boy. "Itachi, who was the man attacking him?" he asked, and the man known as Weasel took his mask off, and looked at the dead man. "Nama Uchiha, a low rank, and chuunin, not even bearing the Sharingan" he stated emotionless, and he turned to Hiruzen, and the Hokage nodded as Itachi went through the man's corpse. "Hokage-Sama, I wish to take Naruto to the Inzuka compound, where he can be treated for… his wounds" Tsume choked out in the end, and Hiruzen nodded. They all looked towards sky sighed in sadness… if Naruto's life was hell now, it was now only to get harder… now that Naruto was a forced Hanyo. Hiruzen could see the irony in what he heard about "how he wanted his son to be a hero, instead I will make him the demon" and you know… the fox kept his promise. Either way you can see it now, blood, looks, eyes, possibly even behavior will be that of a demon's. This led to Hiruzen to think _'Have I failed you Minato-kun, Kushina- chan.' _

That's when a lightning flashed, and Tsume managed to make the walk to the Inzuka compound, it was later in the night, and Tsuma laid Naruto on a bed, as her son walked.

"Mommy? Whose that?" the brown headed boy asked, he walk closed, and gasped. "Kiba… you know its not nice, he's just like you special." Tsume said, trying to hide the truth on why their was a half fox, half boy lying in their family room bed. Hana walked up and gasped. "Oh my kami, Naruto!" she dropped to her mother's side, and looked at him. "Hana listen, I know what this looks like… and your right." Tsume said as she got a wet cloth, and wiped the blood from Naruto cheeks, and left over on his chest. "What happened to him?" Hana asked, "How did he get those ears, and that tail?" "Kyuubi… Kyuubi took control for a second… and… I was too late." Tsume said, letting a tear leave her eye. "Kyuubi ,but isn't he supposed to be dead?" Kiba asked, and the mother and the sister completely forgot that Kiba was in the room. "Listen Kiba… go with your sister, and she'll talk to you, but you are not to speak to a soul, about what you see here… understand?" Tsume said in a depressed voice. She had many thoughts going through here head, but one stands out among them all

_'I have failed you once again, sister… please forgive me… I am sorry Kushina.'_

**_Hokage's office._**

"Send word for Fugaku immediately, and bring me the Kurama clan head, and Ongaku clan heads. They specialize in our current situation." Hiruzen ordered, they all nodded, and said "Hai" in like a army choir, before they burst into leaves. Hiruzen just slammed his head into the desk "Damn it all, I just got done with the paper work. That's when over the intercom, his secatery announced "Lord Hokage, you have foreign civilians from Takigakure who want to see you." She said, and Hiruzen just palmed himself, before yelling "FFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" as loud as possible, and then said "Send them in… please" as if he was begging.

The door clicked open, the first one in was a man with long green hair, very unusual, and then a women with long black hair came in. "Hello Hokage-dono… I am sorry if we are to intrude." Said the man, the Hokage just waived them off, "It's no problem… come in, and take seat." Said Hiruzen, as he motioned for them to sit. The man grabbed a third chair, and a little mint green haired girl got behind him, she was around Naruto's age, and she was shy. "Hey there, my name is Hiruzen… what's yours?" he asked the little girl, giving his grandpa charm a try, and it worked when the girl quickly said "Fu, Fu Moshi."

The man with the green hair spoke up, "I am Mono, and this is my wife, Hiriko. We are immigrants from Takigakure." He said, the Hokage nodded, and Fu smiled at the man, and then blurted out "You have a funny hat" causing her parents to sort of glare at her, but not menacingly.

"Thank you Fu, so what bring you to Konoha?" asked the Hokage, and then her parent's mood faltered, their facial expression became serious. "Asylum… Takigakure kicked us out, because of our daughter… though it's not her fault." Mono said, and Hiruzen quirked his eye brows. "You see… our daughter is special…" Hiriko started, "She's… a Jinchuriki." This caused the Hokage to widen his eyes, "She's a Jinchuriki?" he asked, "to what?" "Nanabi no Kabutomoshi" Mono answered, "and she not of any danger to you, my wife is a seal master, and she made sure to secure the beast within our daughter." Mono said, and motioned for his daughter to stand up, and slowly pulled the back of her dress down, and showed from the part of the Kimono, that she at triangle like seal on her back.

"Hmm, this could be troublesome, are any ninja?" he asked, they both shook their heads. "I just learned seals, and basic stuff, but no I am a civilian." Hiriko said, and Hiruzen nodded. "Let me fill out the paper work, and I'll see about putting her inside the academy as well. Besides she's not revealing her status, once so ever to anyone… understood?" Hiruzen asked, they all nodded, and got the paper work which was five paper high fronts to back stack. He sighed as he silently wept. "If paper work was a living thing and a ninja… I would be screwed." He said to the family which caused them to laugh.

**_A few hours later, after Fu and her family left. Inside council room, 4:50am_**

"Where is he being held?" asked Fugaku, Hiruzen simply said "Tsume, and no the boy did not kill your ninja, she did." "I can give two shits, the boy is unstable, and what you're saying is… he's now a half demon?" "Yes" was Hiruzen simply reply, which caused Fugaku to flip his chair across the room. "Then kill the boy, and seal the fucking fox in someone else!" he yelled, Hiruzen leaked killer intent, but before he could say anything the Ongaku clan head stood up, and he was pissed to say the least.

"Kill a child, have you fallen so low, Fugaku? Look here, if that's the case, kill Itachi, the protégé of the leaf for being more powerful than the head of the clan."  
"Shut your damn mouth Ongaku trash!"  
"Shut yours fucking hypocrite."  
"Kurama Nanko? Why such the rude language?" Hiruzen asked, and then Itachi appeared. "Lord Hokage I…"

"Itachi, as head of the Uchiha I order you to shut your mouth."  
"No…"  
"No? No?! you insolent foolish child, you may be my son, but I'll kill you if you step out of line!"  
"Then do it… however, the day my clan attempts again on a child's life, espiecly that of a friend's son, I will disband it… you know damn well I have the power to do it as well" Itachi said, as his sharingan went ablaze, transforming into the Mangekyo. Fugaku gulped down a wad of insults, and spit at the sight. He knew damn well that his son could do what he just said, and he backed off.

"Now how will deal with Naruto?"  
"I say that we train him to use this, not as a defect, but as a positive thing."  
"Itachi?"  
"Yeah, but the thing is, yes he's now a half demon, but… it's his choice to do as he pleases, if he should choose the wrong path… I will be there to stop him."  
"Are you sure Itachi-Kun, I mean… this your friend, Naruto looks up to you since you saved him as a small boy at four."

"I know… that's why I believe he's not a threat, and won't be."  
"However, now comes with the law… there is no way Naruto will not know now, so should we tell him the truth, or the partial truth honoring Minato, and Kushina request to keep his heritage a secret till he is fourteen?"  
"Yes, Nanko-san, I agree"  
"Thank you Panyo, now I say tell him about Kyuubi, but wait until Jonin…"  
"Like he'll ever make that rank before he's fourteen"  
"Itachi's fourteen, and ANBU"  
"True… so what of Naruto's chakra?"  
"It's transformed as a combination of his, and Kyuubi's."  
"Ok… so I guess it should be far higher than before"  
"Yes Panyo… it is."  
"Good, then we can use a Henge to hide his new form, and he'll just look like the same old Naruto."  
"Good thinking… ok, now that we're done, leave here, and gets some rest."  
"Hai Hokage-Sama"

They all stand up, and begin to walk out, Hiruzen stands there, and looks out the window. "Minato… Kushina… Naruto shall be safe, Itachi?" "Yes my lord?" "I need you too keep tabs on your father, see if you can find a link to the assassin, and Naruto's attack." Itachi nodded, he disappeared in crow feathers.

Hiruzen looked out the window, again. "I shall tell Naruto this week-end after his first day in the Academy tomorrow."

**_ morning 10:30am_**

"Naruto, Kiba. Get up, we're going to the academy" Tsume yelled, and Naruto came down the steps slowly. "You ok pup?" she asked, Naruto shook his head "No… my home is trashed, there is no fixing this time. I thank you for taking me in this night… though I may just go into the woods tomorrow." He said, Tsume shook her head, "No Naruto… your going to be staying here." She said, and Naruto eye brow quirked "Huh?" he asked in a depressed tone, "What do you mean?" he asked, and Tsume smiled. "Me, and the old man had a talk. Your going to be staying with us, and think about this… you'll be having a family." "really?!" Naruto said excitingly, he jumped around, that's when he noticed his tail, and screamed. "No No!" he shouted over and over. Tsume jumped hugged. "What's wrong?" she asked, and she already knew the answer. "Why do I have a tail?" Naruto said, close to tears. "It's because you're special Naruto" she said, and Naruto shook his head. "No it's not, it's because I am a monster" he balled, only to get slapped, and he stopped. "No… no Naruto, you're not a monster, you're a perfect little boy, that very few see." She said, and Naruto nodded, before she touched his cheek, wiping away one of his tears. "Naruto… how long can you hold a **henge**?" she asked, and he said "five days was my longest, why?" she then smiled "**Henge **to what you was like yesterday, and put on these cloths." She said, handing Naruto a shirt with a swirl symbol on the front, like his necklace, and black shorts. That's when Tsume stopped him from going any further. "Naruto, also… when you get back, I am going to make you part of our clan… ok?" she said with a smile, and Naruto nodded and smiled back. He Henged as Kiba came in, and smiled at the blonde. "Hey there fox boy" he said, and Naruto blushed, and waved. "Hey Kiba-san." He said, and Kiba smiled.

"So want to walk with me to school?" he asked, and Naruto nodded. "Ok then, hurry up so we can get going!" he yelled, and Naruto ran into the room, and put his cloths on. He ran out, and met Kiba as they walked to the academy.

"SO what was that last night?"  
"What was what?"  
"Your tail…"  
"Oh that, I just am special."  
"Ok fox boy, anyway, we need to get going, we're running a tad bit late." Yelled kiba as he began to run, Naruto sprinted with him, easily keeping up. Naruto, and Kiba arrived, just in time for the bell to ring. They ran inside, and ran to their room. As they entered they crashed into a raven haired boy. "Hey you dobes watch where you are going!" the boy yelled, Naruto stopped and rubbed the back of his head. "Ok class take your seats!" a brown-haired man yelled, he wore a Chuunin flak vest, Naruto became nervous, but proceeded. He took his seat next to Kiba, and smiled. "Umm Ok let's take roll call. State your name, and what your good at, and your likes, and dislikes."

"Sakura Haruno. I am good at chakra control, and genjutsu, my likes are *looks at Sasuke* and my dislikes *looks towards Naruto, who quirks his eye brow*"  
"Ok, next!"

"Ino Yamanaka. Chakra control and taijutsu. My likes, and dislikes are the same as my friend Sakura."

"Hn… next!"

" Shino Aburame. Ninjutsu, and my likes are beetles, bug categorization, and my dislike is ignorance."

"Ok, that's good, intelligent young men, I like it."

"Choji Aakamichi. Ninjutsu, my likes are Bar-B-Q, and my dislikes vegitables."

"I am with you right there brother!" Naruto shouted, and Kiba laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Next!"

"Sasuke Uchiha. My skills are all around great, my likes… swords, my dislikes… the blonde dobe."

"HEY!"

"Ok you two, shut it! NEXT!"

After a few minutes, the teacher makes it to Naruto, and Kiba.

"Naruto… just Naruto right now. My skills Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu. I like ramen, and I hate… HATE vegitables, and ignorant idiots."

"Why just Naruto?"

"Well, I think I am to be adopted so… no reason to keep my earlier surname."

"You're a orphan?"

"No he's not, I consider this guy for the short we met a perfect match for my family."

"You are?"

"Kiba, Kiba Inzuka. Ninjutsu, taijutsu, and my likes. Beef ramen, and my hates VEGITABLES!" he yells out, and he and Naruto pumped their fists in the air.

"So… I'll just put on the paper Naruto Inzuka?"

"Hell yeah!" Kiba shouted, and Iruka nodded.

That's when the door clicked open, and a green haired girl wearing a white dress walked in. "Am I late?" she asked, and the teacher nodded. "I am sorry… I just got lost on the way here. I overheard. My name is Fu… Fu Moshi, my skills well… Ninjutsu, Taijutsu. My likes are fish, and roses, and my dislikes are barren lands."

"Welcome Fu, take your seat, and we shall begin the day."

**_END _**


	3. Oh sweet school days, and Roses

**_Chapter two  
Oh sweet school days and Roses_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX_**

**_SEASON ONE OPENER_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Academy/ 11:40A, Ninjutsu class with Iruka._**

"Alright class listen up, I am going to explain the basics of Ninjutsu, and Chakra. If you already know how chakra is made, then please explain it to me, if not shut it, and continue to listen. We also want you to ask questions, and if you're confused then please feel free to arm yourself with the strongest armor of all, knowledge." Iruka letchered as he moved back and forth eyeing the rows. Kiba, and Naruto sat by Naruto's long time friend, Tenten. The new girl was sitting by Sasuke, Ino, and Sakura. They were eyeing her to see if she was competition and if so… well popularity is a tool, and can be used.

Rock lee, a short-haired Bushy browed kid, and had black eyes sat in front of Naruto. He looked downtrodden, and seemed depressed. Naruto looked at him, and smirked, and he proceeded to poke him to get his attention. "Hey man, what's wrong, you look down?" Naruto whispered the question, while leaning in his seat, and he managed to see some tears coming from the guy's eyes. "Hey… it's nothing; I am just a little saddened that's all." "Are you sure, trust me, I won't tell what's bothering you." Naruto said in a hurried reply, Rock lee looked up, and he had a small, but sad smile form on his lips. "My name's Rock lee, I can't use Ninjutsu, due to an insistent with my chakra coils, however they seem to help speed me up." He said, and Naruto looked at him for a moment, and spoke with some maturity not seen among children "So… if you can't use Ninjutsu, which mean you probably can't use Genjutsu, how about you pour all you can into Taijutsu, and Kenjutsu? I mean think about, just because you can't use Ninjutsu, doesn't mean it's over bud." Rock lee looked at him, and nodded in agreement after a pregnant moment of action. "Naruto!" Iruka yelled, and Naruto shot up to attention, and looked at his sensei. "Hai, Sensei?" He said, "Why are you talking during my lecher, you didn't raise your hand. So do you know what the pools of energy are called for the manipulation, and control of chakra, or are you going to be one of "those" dunces come in here, thinking they know everything only to fail?" Iruka asked in a serious tone, everyone looked at Naruto, and he nodded. "Physical energy and spiritual energy, and no I don't know how it works." Naruto admitted in the end, and Iruka nodded, "Well it's good that you know what the two main pools are. Ok class; listen up, this year be your first of five years, some you will make it out early, others… later. So get ready for the kiddies version of the ninja world." Iruka explained, and Naruto looked at him dead in the eye.

"Chakra is created from both physical energy, and spiritual energy when the two are combined to form jutsu. Some jutsu can cost a small amount of chakra to cast, and or, use. Like the **Henge **it is mostly an E-rank jutsu, and those ranks we'll get into a few minutes. It is rated E-rank, because of the risk is minimal, and the success rate is 100% with a small amount of chakra needed. Then there is the shadow clones, another E-rank Jutsu, inside it's base form, it is just mirages. It takes a hefty amount of chakra to use the A-rank version which forms solid clones, and thus is generally avoided unless you need to form a back up plan. Now with the ranks." Naruto adjusted his seat, and he already knew from JiJi, that ranks in jutsu meant there power, controllability, and risk, the higher they are the more the rank. "The ranks range from as follows E, D, C, B, A, S, SS, SSS. The triple S ranks are that of legendary jutsu, can anyone name a few?" Iruka asked the class, and Naruto for reason unknown to himself shot his hand up, and said "Mokuton: Nirvana flowers" and he proceeded to clasp his mouth shout, Iruka looked at him, his mouth hanging in a gap.

"Y-yes Naruto, and as you all know the Mokuton, or wood style. Was used by the Shodaime, which you will learn in history class, it is what laid the foundation for Konoha, and her allies. Thank you Naruto, how did you come up with that one?" Iruka asked, Naruto nodded, and showed slid a book that he had in his pocket. "I idolize Shodaime, and Yondaime. They are my favorite Hokage, though I mostly play pranks *glares at Sasuke* I do research in something that intrests me." Naruto admitted, and Iruka nodded "Very good, Sasuke?" Iruka asked the raven haired boy, who held his hand up. "I do not know their names, but I know from Uchiha legend that the Mangekyo, can be consider a double, or triple S rank jutsu, that can copy blood line limits." He stated, and then had a smug look on his face. "Yes, and no. the Mangekyo Sharingan as you call it is a special class of your clans Kekkie genkai, and has only five known users. The first Uchiha, Madara, Izuna, Your father, and I think Itachi-san. Now if you're revering too Amatarasu, then yes it can be considered Double S rank." Iruka stated, he enjoyed researching the Uchiha clan, and smiled at the question.

Sasuke nodded, and made a mental note 'to ask father, if he had the Mangekyo, and if he could teach it to me' Naruto looked up, and saw the smile. 'guess his clans powerful, just wish he wasn't so smug about it.' He said mentally.

**"****_Yes… Uchiha are all so smug"_**

"Who said that?" Naruto asked, he whispered. Kiba looked at him, looked concern "Who said what?" He asked, Naruto looked around, and noticed that everyone was looking at him. "Naruto mind telling us… what "you" heard?"

"I heard someone say that the Uchiha are all so smug." He said, causing Sasuke to glare at him, Iruka looked at Naruto. The boy's eyes saw that he was telling the truth, and Iruka noticed something. Naruto's eyes we're not perfectly round, and have a bit of slit pattern, though you would have to stare at it for a moment to look at it. "Ok… Anyway class, your next class will have a special treat for you, a sparring session." Iruka announced "So pick your partner to give a muck spar for today. Light contact only." Iruka stated, no sooner than he did, and did Sasuke yell "Blonde Dobe with me!" Naruto looked at him, and took it has a friendly challenge "Sure thing man, you think you can handle me?" Naruto asked, and Sasuke glared at him, before an arrogant smirk appeared on his lips. "Ok Blonde dobe, but don't go home crying to mommy when you loose to the best." Sasuke stated, and Naruto looked away… what a fucking low blow.

The bell rang, and Sasuke as well as Naruto dashed out the door. Followed by Kiba, and Lee. Sakura, and Ino. Fu, and Shikamaru, Chouji, and Tenten. A long black-haired boy stepped out with an unknown Instructor. He looked at the instructor, and dashed with him to the grounds.

**_Sparing grounds, 12:45pm._**

Naruto, and Sasuke arrive first. Iruka, and a fellow sensei came behind the students. He looked the pairs, and nodded.

"Ok the first two, step up, light contact only."

Sasuke, and Naruto came up. Many girls that were unknown, or we're out for recess began to cheer for the raven head boy. Naruto got in a taijutsu stance, it was sloppy, but he had used against bullies before, and it seem to work. Sasuke however, got into his clan's stance, and began to secretly secrete chakra into his fists to speed them up… thus cheating the blonde.

**_Naruto vs. Sasuke Uchiha, 12:47pm_**

Naruto was the first to charge, and paid for it. Sasuke sent his palm into Naruto vchin stunning him, Sasuke then kicked Naruto in the stomach. Naruto slid back a little, and coughed, but laughed. "Alright… getting a little serious here eh?" Naruto said, with a friendly smile, Sasuke just spit a wad of spit out, and ran at Naruto, he sent his fist into Naruto chest. Naruto winced in pain, but grabbed Sasuke's arm, and slung him over his shoulder, only for the raven haired boy to land on his fit, and do the same to Naruto. However, unlike Sasuke, Naruto was slammed into the ground. Naruto got, and Sasuke began to smirk "What's the matter dobe? Don't ya parents teach you how to fight?" "I don't have any…" Naruto said, and Sasuke looked at him, and smiled. "Good, they would be mad at a failure now." "Sasuke!" Iruka yelled, Sasuke just turned and smiled "Rule one of Ninja, deception, allow me to follow the code Iruka." Just then, Naruto charged, got Sasuke in the chin with a full blown punch, his eyes more slitted. Sasuke head snapped around, and he coughed up blood. "Do" Naruto punch him the face again, sending chills down the spines of the crowd "Not!" Naruto kicks Sasuke hard in the stomach, and then swivels to avoid a punch by Sasuke, and Naruto gets Sasuke in an iron bar. However, now angry grabs Naruto hair pulls. Narurto grits his teeth, but Sasuke smirks as he flips the blonde over. Naruto yelped in pain, but he smirked as he grabbed Sasuke shirt, and he pulled him back on top of him. Naruto's body hit first, but when it did, he rolled, and allowed Sasuke to hit the dirt. Naruto then brought his right leg back to kick, but Sasuke grabbed his foot, and sent him into the ground. Naruto saw Sasuke's hand thrusts forward, but he easily knocked it out-of-the-way. Naurot gets up breathing heavily, and Naruto smirks, and finished his earlier saying with "Make fun of me" in hoarse breathing.

Iruka stepped in, and surprisingly raised Naruto's hand as the victor, Sasuke infuaited charged chakra into his fist, and charged Naruto. Before even the instuctors could react, his face buried deep into Naruto nose, splattering its blood across his face, Naruto grunted in pain, and fell to the ground.

**_End of the fight._**

Naruto fell to the ground, and Iruka grabbed Sasuke, much to his fangirls Ire. "What the hell is wrong with you?" "That dobe did not win, I won!" Sasuke yelled, and thrashed at his sensei's grip. "No you didn't Naruto displayed tactical awareness, and started to use your taijutsu style against you. You may be better, but when someone starts coming up with ways to beat you, then you got a problem, and you never changed your ways, and even cheap shotted with an emotional blow, you ought to be ashamed." Iruka lechered, Naruto got up, and shook his head. "Iruka Sensei, let him go… please" Naruto said, Iruka looked at him, and the wound had already healed much to his surprise. "Are you sure, Naruto?" Naruto only nodded his head, and Sasuke walked over to the "dobe" "This is not over, when it comes time for heavy contact… I'll burn you alive." And with that Sasuke, went the extra mile to spit in Naruto face, and Naruto just rubbed it off, and slung it to the ground. However, as he did he said "You don't really think I am scared of that, act on it… like other's and I'll be scared." Before walking away, surprising other's as he went under the tree. Tenten, and surprisingly Lee went over to him. The long black-haired boy walked with the instructor to the center, and proceeded to get ready. A dark blue haired girl, comes to the grounds, with Shino.

**_Mizuki vs. Neji._**

Mizuki charges and Neji quickly gets in his family stance, as he does he sents two palms out. He blocks the instructors fists, and kicks. Even getting a few of his own in, Mizuki blocks many of them. Only to find his arms numb, and that when he sees Neji's kekkie genkai activated. Mizuki sighs, and forfeits.

**_With Naruto, sitting under the tree._**

"Hey there whiskers!" Tenten said, as she sat by Naruto, Rock lee took the sit to the side. "Hey…" "Come on man cheer up, that dude is an ass." Tenten said, and Naruto nodded, Rock lee nodded as well. "So why are you over here lee, should you be gearing up for your spar match?" Naruto asked, he fumbled with his pendant, and Tenten took notice. "You get a new a rope for it?" "Yeah, the last one got too tight" a lie, but no one needed to know that he was almost killed for it. "Yeah, you are right, I'll shall return Naruto, bid me good luck, I will try to go easy, because she is a girl." Lee stated, and Naruto nodded. "Hey whiskers, heard you're getting adopted… bout time" she said, the young Jinchuriki just nodded, and looked at her. "Yeah, by Kiba's clan, though… I am a bit nervous; I have always wanted to have a family." Naruto, looked towards the ground "Though I would like to find out who my real parents were… the only thing I know is that they died in a battle." "Hey whiskers, maybe we can find out soon, but what's that pendant stand for, I rarely see it, and never get to ask any questions about it."

"I don't really know myself, but I want to know what the swirl means… it just feels like it's in my blood ya know?" he asked, and Tenten nodded, Naruto smiled. That's when Lee jumped up in the air, and Naruto looked in awe, as the girl did too. "Man they are going at it né?" "Yeah… lets go watch the fight, I got bets on Lee, Naruto you got the girl" Naruto just sighed a foke saw, and then snapped his head up with a smile. "Alright, you're on."

**_Lee vs. Fu, 1:10pm, sparring grounds._**

Lee dodged a punch, and smiled and gave the girl a thumbs up. "Hey your not bad, miss Moshi." "Thanks" she replied, Lee, got into a formal stance, and in the air, they exchanged a few blows, but Fu counted, and sent lee, lightly mind you. To the ground, where he landed on his feet, and sent his foot up, and hit her chest. Knocking the wind out of her, thus ending the fight.

**_End of the fight._**

Fu, having had the wind knocked out her fell to the ground, Lee being a gentleman helped her up. They shook hands, and Fu smiled "Thank you Lee-san, that was a great match." "The pleasure was all mine, Miss Moshi." "Please just call me Fu, no chan or anything like that." She said, Lee nodded, and smiled. Naruto went to lee, and gave him a fist bump, and Him along with Tenten retreated back to the tree, however, the next was Tenten's and she had to leave. Giving Lee a chance to be with Naruto one on one, and you know Naruto looked at Lee, and gave him an eye smile. "Lee, where did you learn to fight like that, man?" he asked, and Lee smiled. "My sensei at the dojo been teaching me how to fight, since last year, his name is Guy" Lee said, as they did Fu came up and smiled. "Hey, my names Fu" she said to Naruto, Naruto looked at her, but more in her eyes. They're orange, his favorite color, and most unusual color. He nodded, and extended his hand while walking. "The names, Naruto, Naruto Inuzuka, or soon to be." He said, and Fu nodded.

"Hey Naruto-San, are you ok, from your fight, you seem a little shaken up." Lee said, Naruto nodded "I can't believe he used that I don't have a family as a reason to taunt me." Naruto admitted, and you know it hurt him enough. He looked at the ground, and began to get a smile. "Least I won our first spar, so I can hold that to my name." He stated with gusto. "Yeah, I agree" Fu chipped in, "I may have lost, but I never fought before." "Really, you seem to be able to hold your own." Naruto said, and Lee nodded. "Yeah, I guess it's where my father taught me. He said that we have akin to the ways of the beetles. So he taught me some fighting styles based off insects, and some of signature NinTai, but since it was light contact. I never got to use them." She said, with a fake whine. Naruto laughed a little, and said "Yeah, I wish I could use this new jutsu I learned from the Hokage, he taught me it so I can get chores done faster, but so far I can barely make them solid." "You mean the Shadow clones?" "Yep" Naruto said, and then turned to them "Want to see a bit of a trick I can do with my chakra?" he asked, and they both nodded. "Naruto took a small seed out, and smiled. "Behold, my mighty style of instant flower growth." He said, and he began to flow chakra into the seed.

Much to their shock, Naruto once held a seed, now held a beautiful rose. It was blue, but it held an illustrious smell to it. "Tada" Naruto declared, as he now held the rose, Lee looked at him, and Naruto held out the rose to Fu. "Go on, touch it… its real." Naruto said, and grabbed it. She felt over the silky smooth pedals, and the wet touch of fresh dew gathering on leaves. This was a real rose. "How did you manage to do that?" asked Fu asked, Naruto smirked, and handed her a seed. "You try." He said, and she tries flowing chakra into, but nothing happened. "Why ain't it working?" she asked, Naruto shook his head, "I don't know, I just flow my chakra into it, and it just grows them." He admitted.

"Hey Naruto, That blue hair girl won her fight!" Tenten yelled, "and so did I!" she declared.

"That's great Tenten-chan, hey I got an idea, how about I give you all a rose. To the victor go the spoils, right?" Naruto asked, and he took a few seeds out. "So Naruto? Where'd you learn to do that?" Asked Fu, and Naruto smiled. "I was experimenting one day, after I learned to bring my chakra out. It was when I was four. I did with Kunai, and non living things, so I thought I would try to do so with living things. At first I tried it on an injured fox, but nothing happened, the only thing that seemed to happen, was the fox became my pet afterwards. Speaking of have you seen a blue tailed fox walking by lately?" asked Naruto while looking at the group."

"Nope"  
"Nada"  
"Sorry"  
"You mean Nimi?"

"Yes Nimi, Tenten you seen her?" Naruto asked, and Tenten nodded. "I have, but she's at my house now. After school, me, and you can go get her." She suggested, and Naruto nodded. "Hey Lee, go get the blue haired girl, please." Naruto said, and Lee nodded. The group of six year olds, waited for him to return. When he did a girl with short blue hair came into view of Naruto. He smiled, and waved at her. "Hello, the names Naruto." He said, the girl just slowly waved her hand back. "T-The N-Name Hi-Hinata." She stuttered shyly, and Naruto found it cute.

"Hello Hinata, my names Tenten."  
"My names Fu, Miss Hinata."  
My name is Lee, Rock lee."

"Nice to m-meet you all, my l-last N-ame is Hyuuga." She said, with once again a stutter. "Inzuka, is my last name Hinata." Naruto stated, with much Gusto, just then Kiba came over. "Yo, Naruto I won man!" he shouted for joy. "Good job Kiba!" Naruto said, as he fist bumped Kiba. "H-hello, Kiba" Hinata said, and Kiba looked at her, and smiled. "Like the blonde, my last name is Inzuka… well he will soon be Inzuka. Ka-san stopped by she needs to see you tonight, for the indoctrination ritual man." Naruto nodded, and Motioned for him to stand back. "Hey Kiba, want to see a magic trick?" Naruto said, and they all gathered around. "Ok, oh I am going to give you all a rose, can you say what color you want? Fu, I will also give you one of your choosing."

"Red" stated Kiba  
"Red for me as well" Naruto said, shrugging his shoulders.  
"Yellow" Tenten said  
"Blue" Lee said  
"W-White" Fu said, she felt flustered to ask for a rose from a boy.  
"Violet… i-if yo-you can." Hinata stuttered.

"Hey can I ask you all a question, if you all went out together? How come you all fought different people?" Naruto asked, and he got the big shocker "Oh that was the line, man; you could've chose anyone else." Kiba stated, Naruto looked at him, and went to a tree. He promptly slammed his head into to it. "Stupid, stupid, stupid" he repeated before he was satisfied. "Ok, I guess I can give everyone a rose." He said, Naruto then flowed chakra into the seeds, and soon the colors that were asked, and the roses began to grow. Naruto focused hard, and began to sweat as the roses bloomed. "Nnn!" he grunted as the strain on his coils became clear.

In his eyes he could see blue chakra flow into the roses. However, he could see a flicker of red here, and there.

**_"damn power… hmmm lets me make this interesting" _**the voice inside Naruto head said, the last rose to be complete the white one, suddenly sported thorns. Naruto hand clamped down on it, and the thorns broke off in his skin, causing him to wince, as a little bit of blood hit the ground. Everyone, but Fu took their roses. She looked at Naruto hands. "Naruto… are you ok?" she asked, Naruto nodded, but stared at the blood. He began to see a red hue come around his eyes, before a bell rang snapped him out of it. "Hey… come on, want to walk to class together" Fu said, as she reached her hand into his. She picked the white rose up, and saw no thorns. Making her wonder made Naruto hand's bleed, but Naruto smiled and said "sure."

They began their walk back into the building for the final hour of intro day.

**_Main room, 2:50pm_**

"Alright, congrats you're near the end of your last hour or you're first day. Now for the closing hour, we will look into history, and the **will of fire**. Anyway can anyone tell me… why do you some you have roses in my class room?" Iruka asked, looking towards the kids sitting next to Naruto. "Sorry Sensei, that's my bad. I gave the ones who came to the tree with me, a rose." Naruto admitted. "Oh, so where did you get them?" he asked, Naruto looked at Iruka, and sighed taking out a seed pack. "From here." He stated with a sigh of guilt, Iruka had a tick mark, and was about to yell when Fu jumped in. "It's true Iruka sensei. Naruto made the seeds grow." "Really I would like to see this… seed growing technique." "As would I, and Hey Naruto" a Masked ANBU said as he walked into the room. "Itachi!" Sasuke, and Naruto both said. Itachi took his mask off, and eye smiled. "Hey you two, and Naruto would you please show this "Rose growing technique." He asked, and Naruto nodded. He began to walk down to the aisle.

"Ok, guys… want to see a magic trick?" Naruto said, as he plumped a hand full of seeds. "Can all, but the ones I gave roses too ask me what color they want?" he asked.

"Pink" Sakura blurted out.  
"Violet, please" Ino said, she started at the seeds.  
"Red… please" Sasuke grunted.  
"I shall have a red rose too" Neji said, his Kekkie genkai active.  
"Naruto… May I have a blue rose; I am taking your friend Ayame out tonight" Itachi said, and Naruto nooded.  
"I wish to have a yellow rose, Naruto if you may." Iruka chipped in.  
"I too wish for a white rose" Shino said, and Naruto nodded.  
"Red…" Shikamaru said, and Naruto gave another nod.

"So one pink, one violet, four red, one white, one blue, and one white, am I correct?" Naruto asked, and Iruka nodded. "Ok… here goes nothing." He said as he began to channel his chakra flow into the seeds.

**_"Hnn, show off, oh well… blood, sweat, and tears boy." _**The voice in his head said again.

Red chakra, along with Naruto's blue bubbled into the flowers, they became fully grown quick, but when they did the thorns came, not hands, and became bloody. Though his wound quickly healed before any damage could be seen, Iruka's eyes widen, and so did Itachi's. "Ok, they're done… come and get them Naruto said, as the students came and took the roses. "Naruto smiled, and said "Your all welcome, I'll be here all week" he said with a mock life. Fu looked at him, and could tell he was tired, his chakra reserves gone. Itachi gently took his from Naruto's hand, and smiled. "You're making me a proud friend, ya know." Itachi said, and Naruto nodded. Sasuke scowled as he heard is brother praise the blonde "dobe."

"N-Naruto that was a good job, class can you give naruto a hand for his magic trick?" Iruka asked, as he began clapping, the class began clapping. Naruto bowed, and smiled. "Thanks… you have no idea how good this feels" he said tears threatening to leave his eyes.

A tear drop left his eyes, as the bell rang. "Ok class, you are dismissed enjoy your day." Iruka yelled out, and everyone /except instructors/, but Naruto, and Fu, and Kiba made a mad dash for the door. "H-hey, Naruto?" "Yeah Fu?" Naruto asked, and she smiled. "That was awesome!" she yelled out, and Naruto looked at her as if she lost her mind for a minute, but smiled. "Thanks… want to walk home with us?" Naruto asked Fu, she nodded. "Kiba, is her house far from ours?" Naruto asked, and Kiba shook his head. "Most foreign families get moved towards my compound ground so no. come on then let's go home, and enjoy some meat!" Kiba yelled out. Naruto began to walk when Itachi grabbed his shoulder. "Hey… Itachi?" he asked nervous, "yeah… I know, I'll tell the Hokage soon, anyway… I was being serious with Ayame, I am taking her out tonight." Itachi smiled, and Naruto smiled back. "Go ahead. Take good care of Ayame, she's like an older sister… other wise" Naruto grabs a pair of scissors. "I'll make sure to punish you!" this caused Itachi to pale, and fear for his manhood. "Ok now, lets not get overbearing now, after all Naruto… what your planning want make you an uncle." Itachi said, trying to calm the blonde boy.

Out of all the things in the ninja world there are ten things to fear and Itachi had five of them on the possible list.

**_Paper work aka the killer of Kage_****_  
_****_Little brothers, that know about sex.  
protective brothers_****_  
Scorned lovers.  
_****_People with scissors, and hell-bent on punishing you.  
_****_The snip treatment.  
An angry Konouchi.  
Your chief  
Bad Info  
_****_Last, but not least… Father approval._**

Naruto smiled, knowing his point got acrossed. He began to walk out with Fu, and Kiba.

Itachi just stared at him, and smiled 'that boy never ceases to amaze me.' He thinks, 'and… now I got to report this to the Hokage… well… Not on time of course, after all. The poor man got too much paper work.'

**_Mean while in the Hokage_**

"YYYYYYEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!" the Hokage shouted, launching out of seat. He began to break dance on the desk, "I am done, finally done!" he singed. He did a head spin, and began to do the pelvic thrust, and did a hand stand. Only to see some more paper work, or to his worst nightmare… indoctrination signing. Which are about… give or take. 50 pages high, the God of Shinobi… broke. He just grabbed his desk, and with a feat of strength to make Tsunade proud launched his desk out of the window, and into the street. All the while saying, or more like yelling "FFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CKKKKKKKKKK! THIIIIIIISSSS SHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT!" he yelled, out in a rage. He then grabbed the stack, and began to write as fast as humanely, or ninja-aly as possible.

**_Mean while with Itachi on his way to the Ichiaraku's. _**

"Hmmm wonder where Ayame would like to go?" he said to himself, he then looked up in the sky. His eyes became wide as saucers as the Hokage's desk fell towards him. Quickly acting he grabbed his sword, and cut it in half. "Whew that was close." He said, that's when a thumbtack slammed right into head. He just stood there twitching, before yelling out "YOUR DEAD OLD MAN!" before charging towards the Hokage's office. As he neared there, he saw Ayame, and stopped. Make dust fly up in the air. "Hey there, Ayame, ready for our date?" Itachi asked, and she nodded. He took his fingers, and pry the thumbtack loose from his head. "What happened to you?" she asked, and he just gave a faltering fake smile. "Old man going to die soon, anyway… let's get going"

**_With Naruto, Fu, and Kiba. _**

"Well we're almost there, Kiba can you go tell Tsume-chan we're almost home please?" Naruto asked, and Kiba nodded, winked causing Naruto to blush. He dispersed from the group. As Naruto got towards Fu's family door step, he smiled as he waved good-bye. "Hey Naruto, wait a second, I want to give you something for the rose." She said, and Naruto nodded. She went into the house, and Naruto stood there. She came back out, and tossed a multicolor roping for a necklace. "I saw the pendant, so here one of mine you can use." She said. Naruto smiled, and gave her a hand shake, before she walked back in, Naruto began to make his walk back to the compound, his smile showing on his face.

Now… for the greatest, and most painful moment of the day. Tonight's indoctrination ceremony.


	4. Moon light

**_Chapter three_**

_**Under the moon light.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Opener season one  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_Konoha, Inzuka Compound 5:00pm._**

"Hey Naruto, bout damn time you got here!" Tsume yelled, Naruto winced as soon he got in the door. "Hey am i in trouble or something?" he asked, he was not used to getting yelled at, without being in some sort of punishment to follow afterwards. The blonde haired Jinchuriki goes to the main table, and takes a seat by Kiba. "Naw man, your not in trouble? It's just we'd assumed you were coming straight here." Kiba said with a toothy grin, Tsume nodded, and with her own toothy grin smelled Naruto's body from a far. She could register four differnt scents off of him.

His own  
A unknown female  
Blood  
Uchiha.

"So whose the girl, come on now don't be shy" Tsume spoke loudly as she got the meat that was grilling on the stove out of the pan. Kiba eyed hungerly, Naruto however knew better than to ignore the elder of his group. "She's just a friend, Tsume-Chan, nothing going on between us." Naruto stated, and he had a gusto creeping in. 'He may just be a damn fine dog yet.' Tsume silently thought, before saying "Good... Otherwise I'd castrate ya!" She stated, this caused Kiba to pale, but Naruto was still confused. "What does castrate mean?" he asked, much to Tsume's, and even Kiba's shock.

"Aww shit, Kiba!" Tsume yelled, Kiba slowly, and begrudgingly turned his head towards his mother. "Y-Y-yes Ka-san?" he stuttered. "Get... Me... My anatomy books." she said with a slow building fury. "Yes... Yes mom" Kiba said as he quickly ran out of the room to retrieve the said "item" Tsume however, was taking the time to now sit down in front of Naruto.

"So, why'd you take so long.?" she asked, this time in a more motherly tone. Naruto looked at her, and gave her a small smile. "I had to go see Jiji, and when i did it was official about you adopting me. I thought Kiba was trying to help me out... Never guessed I'd get adopted for real..." Naruto said as he trailed off a little. "How come, whose the asshole that told you that!" Tsume suddenly yelled out, before putting her hand over her mouth. "Sorry... A lot of verbal tics, and if i know you well... I think i heard your's before." she added, and Naruto blushed, and nodded.

"So... What, is this indoctrination thingy?" Naruto asked, and Tsume smiled. "Well... I want you to answer this question first." Naruto looked at her, and nodded.

"Why'd you get all excited to suddenly doubt about us?" she asked, in a rather sweet tone of voice. Naruto looked at the ground. "Well... There was this one women named Moka, Moka Numu. She used to take care of me like her own, when i was four. However, she was a... I can't really say it, because it's a bit of a bad word for women." Naruto blushed in embarrassment. Tsume nodded, and put her arm on Naruto shoulder. "What happened to her?" she asked, Naruto looked towards the ground. "I don't know, she never came to check on me one day, or the next... And then the week after that. So I'd just assume she got busy."

"Ohhh... Naruto, did she leave anything for you, anything at all. After all we can track her down if you want us too." Tsume said, Naruto begin to shake a little bit, as if fighting off something. "No... Theres no need Tsume-Chan." Naruto added in solemnly. "Why, she hurt you?" Naruto shook his head, and looked up at her. What joy those held in them, was dead, and looked like a grave yard. "She was... Killed, she was killed for the little bit of Ryo she had, and she planned to give me on my fifth birthday. I never figured out who, or what did it... Maybe I don't want to know. Because, maybe... If i ever found them. All the talk about me being a monster may just come true." Naruto added in the end with a grim tone of displeasure at the word monster.

"So how... If you don't me asking, how did you find her?" Naruto winced at this, before breathing in deeply. "A sword in her gut, she was dead before I even got there." Naruto said, he looked Tsume he had a tear running down his right eye. "Naruto... You know in the indoctrination , and not to creep you out, we'll be sharing memories... And that it's done by the way ceremonial bitting." Tsume said with a now serious tone creeping into her voice. "Ceremonial... Biting?" Naruto asked, confused. "It's nothing really painful Naruto, it involves me the matron of the clan, and that of my future heir marking you as a member of the clan, and thus one with the pack." Tsume explained, Naruto nodded. "So how will... So how will you know what I know?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Aw that lyes within your chakra. You see Chakra like in everyone else, is unique in one form or another, mine will be slightly different from your's, and Kiba's will be nearly to mine since I am his mother. Though, even I matron can only speculate on the transfer process, it may take place where the chakra from our cortex is transferred, along with our cells through the skin. Through the bite." Tsume explained, and Naruto nodded. "So... No secrets... Right?" He said, and she nodded.

"So who will go first me, or Kiba?" Naruto asked, and Tsume nodded. "We've not decided whose taking the first ride, but more than likely Kiba, since indoctrinating blood is a lot less harder, and much more faster." Tsume answered, and Naruto nodded. "So are there steps?" He asked, Tsume nodded, and smiled. She held up four fingers. "Four steps Naruto, the first is from the ceremonial seals to be painted on you're body... In the nude." Naruto just blushed like a ball of fire at the word 'nude' coming out her mouth. "Of which time we Inzuka follow either the Wolf, Dog, or Fox. We've not had many wolf, or Fox users. Since they are mostly tamed from wilds, and made partners through a separate ritual." "Oh... Well Ok, so what's the second step?" Naruto asked, his curiosity peeked. "The second step is that of the path to follow, we will each sat a spiritual tag out for which you you must flow chakra into, which ever glows the brightest, is the species that your soul derives from. In fact, it's not uncommon to have two of the spiritual tags in unison. Like where i am of the dog, I am also of the wolf." Tsume explained as she got up to get several brown plates from the cabinet. Naruto looks on as she grabs a piece of steak left over from the grill inside the house. She cuts it in half, and brings a plate to Naruto. "Thanks" Naruto says as he grabs a fork. "Yeah, well you better eat up kiddo, because step three... Is painful." Tsume said, with a small chuckle. Naruto looked at her, and asked "how so?" "Well, the third step is the marking, and imprinting, and this involves the matron, AKA me flowing my chakra into yours, and the seal writing." "Well that doesn't sound so bad, I mean seals really don't hurt." Naruto replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well, the thing is, the Inzuka... Seal. Burns into your skin. We also bite to flow the chakra in." Tsume added, causing Naruto to drop his knife. "Aww... Crap." he uttered at the thought. "So, there like tattooing?" he asked, and Tsume nodded. "Pretty much hit the fucking head of the nail on that coffin." She stated, and Naruto slowly nodded.

"So what's step four, the final step?" Naruto asked, and Tsume smiled. "You have to recite the creed, and it is long for warning. However, I am to read it too during the indoctrination. Just like a oath, you are to just repeat it after to me. This will finalize the sealing of your mind into ours, and all of our kin." Tsume added, Naruto smiled and said "Nothings holding me back, I'll tough out the pain." Naruto said with a foxy grin. "Now that's the damn good spirit" Tsume added in pumping her fist in the air. "Hey... Is it just me or has Kiba been gone too long?" Naruto said looking nervous. Tsume looked at him, and nodded before yelling "Hana! Where the fuck is Kiba!" Tsume yelled, as she left the table into the living room. Naruto just chuckled a little bit, and then he looked down at his pendant, it was... Glowing slightly.

"Yes... Let the ritual proceed, and when that dog bitch bites into my vessel... She will die."

Naruto head snapped up, and looked around. "Whose there?" he asked, and looked around. No one in the room, but him, and a now soar Kiba. He had a bruised lip, and Tsume scowled at him. "That's for taking so damn long, and how the hell did you misplace my books Hana?" Tsume asked, she had a dark aura about her. Naruto looked at her, and felt a cold chill down his spine.

**_At the Hokage mansion, after the Hokage's rage moment._**

"Hmm, well this is intresting." Sarutobi said as he looked at the blood chart in Naruto's profile, and back checked with known Senju DNA, or Uchiha DNA. "It would seem that Naruto has a intresting ancestry." added a owl masked ANBU. "So it seems, most of DNA on his father's side seems to come from Senju, but on his mother side. It's mixed, but I think its where Naruto's great great grandmother may have been a Uchiha, Senju bred from his mother side." Sarutobi said as he took in a some of the smoke, before exhaling it.

"Hokage-Sama, would Naruto be within in chance to have Mokuton? Or other Blood lines limits from the two clans?" The tiger ANBU asked. "If he his Tenzo, then we'll send him to you. However, I really don't know what bloodlines could be present." Sarutobi said, and reached in his desk, and pulled out a list. "Sir what is that?" Tenzo asked, and the old Hokage smiled. "A little list that the Shodai made of his clans abilities. Not many know this, and it's easy why to be skeptical of it, but the Senju are like a bloodline breeding ground." the Hokage said, and the two ANBU looked at him with disbelief. "Sir, I thought the only bloodline known in Senju was Mokuton, but was only present in a few other than Harishima-Sama." the owl masked ANBU said, and Harishima shook his head. He opened the list, and began to read off the list of Bloodlines that are thought to come from Senju DNA.

"Mokuton  
Spirit Release  
Ethereal Vision  
Swift release  
Double affinity."

"So Hokage Sama, what is double affinity?" Asked Tenzo, Sarutobi smiled, and went to take another puff of smoke. "Double Affinity, is like a reinforcement form a element granting the user, or the blood holder, since it's passive. A massive boost in control of that certain type of chakra like Wind, Water, Earth, Lightning, Fire. It doubles their usual evident element inside the person who holds affinity for them. If you want a example, the Nidaime, Tobirama Senju used this for his power of the Water element. It's basically a conduit. It increases the power, but also decreases the chakra needed. This is why Tobirama was the revered as the Kami no Suiton. He had mastery over it, and some reports even said he never really had to use hand seals for the most basic of water jutsu." Tenzo looked at the Hokage gawking. "So... Is it possible for it to work on blood line limits, like Mokuton, Swift release?" he asked, and the Hokage nodded. "The swift release is a combo of the Wind element used to create a pocket of air that decreases the resistance in the air, and the Lightning element which stimulates the muscles. It stands to reason that Minato had swift release as well, since he technically has a Senju mother, that was granddaughter of the Tobirama." "So this means Naruto is a confirmed carrier of the gene?" asked Tenzo. Sarutobi just nodded.

"If he shows any evidence of Ethereal vision, or Mokuton you are to send him to me with great haste." warned the old Kage. "Sir... What is Ethereal vision?" asked the owl masked ANBU. "It's a form of telepathic communication, and is mostly used by the Yamanaka clan, but the Ethereal vision I talking about goes one step beyond. It is rumored that the Shodai, and Nindaime used it to track, and win the wars of the Konoha's past. Since they could literally see from any living things perspective. The Nidame used it to "feel" out the enemy in tracking missions, the Shodai used it to form advanced strategies with Mokuton. In reality it is the greatest tracking blood line." Sarutobi explained, and went to get some water. "So what is spirit release?" asked Tenzo, and Hokage smirked. "The reaper death seal... Is actually a sealing jutsu based around the spiritual world, and how it is separate from ours. Spirit release allows for the users to blur said worlds, and its akin to Izanagi, the ancient, and arguably most powerful sharingan technique. Though i may be the "professor" as you all might call me in secret, in truth... I have only heard rumors as to what else it can do. Some rumors say it can cleanse spirits, and help them move on from the world, some other's say it is a precursor to the legendary creation of all of things jutsu used by the Rikudo Senin himself. Though i highly doubt Naruto will have it, even in his blood."

"Hokage Sama, it's almost time for Naruto's Indoctrination." A black haired women said as she entered the office, the Hokage's eyes narrowed as he nodded. "Tell the academy to change Naruto's official records, and have is surname changed to Inzuka. Also, what is the status of the blood tests shown on Naruto?" asked the Hokage at the end, the women tensed up, and slowly grabbed the documents. "Sir... I think you should read them." she stuttered at the beginning. The Hokage nodded, and he reached his hand out for the falter, which he gladly took.

Everything to quiet down, and the Hokage skimmed through the report. His eyes widened at one particular part, and his world changed... And he just realized the potential then, that Inzuka Uzumaki Naruto presented. The paper slowly fell out of his hands, and he looked at the three people in his room. Wide eyed, and just then he smiled brightly. "Well Naruto... Make me proud boy." he said, and the others looked at him as he retrieved the paper from the floor.

"Hokage sama?" Tenzo asked, and Sarutobi looked at him. "Yes?" "What did it say?" asked Tenzo, and Sarutobi smiled, "It came back positive, for Mokuton."

**_Fu's house, 6:00pm._**

"Honey suppers ready!" a women yelled inside a small house, Fu the girl from earlier ran down the stairs from their apartment. "Coming Ka-san, just give me a second." she said loudly, her father was starting to head into the kitchen. Fu went into her room, it was clean, and it was organized. A small bed towards the window, a painting of her, and the family on the wall from when she was a baby. There was also books, upon books. However, right now she went to use the bathroom. Her hair flowed a little bit, being that it was at shoulder length. However, secured in hair was the head of a white rose, which Naruto had given her earlier. As she left the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror, and smiled.

"Fu girl, why are you smiling?" asked a deep voice from her mind, and she smiled, and closed her eyes. As she opened them she was in field, the grass was a healthy green, and the trees littered the area. She looked up, and saw a giant seven winged beetle.

"Hey Chomei, how are you today?" she asked the giant beetle, it looked at her, and nodded. " I doing well, i wish i could feel real wind, but being able to move about here is good enough, i suppose." The giant beetle said as it fluttered its wings, and Fu smiled. "Chomei, like my new flower?" The girl asked, Chomei turned, and looked at the white flower inside of her hair, and gave a nod. "If i could smile, I would be right now Fu girl." the giant beetle said while nodding.

"That's good, hey want to know how i got it?" "Sure, shoot away Fu girl." the beetle said as he nodded. "I got it from a blonde haired boy, his name I think was Naruto." she explained, and the beetle perked up, and nodded. "He's a nice guy, this flower he gave me is actually freshly grown." "Freshly grown?" asked Chomei his interest now peeked. "Yeah, he grew it from a seed just today. I think he used his chakra." she said, and Chomei looked at her, and his eyes widened. "Something wrong Chomei-kun?" Asked Fu, Chomei shook around, and sighed. "Nothing, just... Nostalgia." "Oh... Ok then, well i need to go. Mother has food ready." Fu said as she waved off the beetle, and he nodded. "Have a good meal, larva, and then we'll talk more." the beetle said. Fu smiled, and she closed her eyes. She slowly opened them to the bathroom mirror.

'Chomei, thanks for being my friend' Fu silently thought. She had known Chomei since she first saw him three years ago, on her third birthday. At first he was cold, and very distant. He was sealed inside a little girl, a incredible blow to his pride, but slowly... And surely. He warmed up to her, and became friends with the girl. However, he never beckoned her to open the seal, he knew if she did... Then she would die. So even to this day, Fu does not know about the seal, or it's location inside the realm where he, and her meet.

She walked down the hall leading to the kitchen. She could smell peaches, and smirked. 'Peach cobbler.' she thought with droll forming on her mouth. She entered to see her mother setting the table. "Hey Ka-san, Tou-san." she said with a smile. Her father stopped drinking, and looked at his daughter. "Hey honey, where did you get the flower?" Fu smiled, but gave a slight blush. "A boy gave it to me." she said, and her father smiled, and with a mocking voice. "Uh oh, Fu got a suitor." Mono stated, and Hiriko came from behind "Oh does my little girl have a boyfriend?" she said with a sly smile. Fu blushed bright red, and yelled "No!" realizing they got her, they begin to back off to enjoy the dinner.

Fu grabbed a piece of sushi, and began to ear. "So how was school today honey?" Hiriko asked, and Fu smiled. "It was good, more enjoyable then i thought it was going to be." Fu stated, and Mono smiled. "I bet since you got a boy gunning for you." her mother added, her reward was seeing her daughter turn bright red. "He not only gave me a rose, he gave everyone one." she said, and her parents smiled. "Well, he sounds like a nice kid, what's his name." Mono asked, before taking a spoon full of soup in his mouth. "Naruto, Naruto Inzuka... I think, he said that it was going to be his new name probably." Fu admitted, and her parents stared her "what do you mean, new name?" Hiriko asked her daughter, Fu shrugged. "He's a orphan" "Oh that poor boy, well I hope that everything go fine for him, and since schools not in session Tomorrow would you like to go the park?" Fu smiled, and she nodded her head vigorously. "I would love to go to the park, Ka-san, but Tou-san what about you?" Fu asked, he shook his head. "I am going to get a job tomorrow. Heard a ramen stand was hiring extra workers. That's something I will look into." he stated, and Fu smiled. "Ok then, well lets eat up." Hiriko said, she began to dig into her food, and so did her family.

**_With Itachi, and Ayame. 7:30pm_**

"Hey, now that you mention it, that was funny." Ayame said, Itachi started to chuckle a little bit, he smiled. "You know Ayame-Chan, I am really enjoying this day, first break i had in weeks." Itachi said, and Ayame smiles at comment. "Mine too, we're actually hiring new staff, thanks to Naruto we've made enough money to good for the next few years. Though we rarely charge him, when we do... Good lord does he ever stop." she laughed, Itachi laughed as well. "Don't ya know, Naruto is a bottomless pit, anything that goes in, is never, ever coming back out." Itachi joked, and Ayame laughed. "I'd believe you, so where did you get the rose?" she asked, and Itachi smiled. "Well I think Naruto is special like a little brother too me" he stated, "He gave me the rose to give to you. He... Ayame, well Naruto I think bares something special." "I agree with you, the kid has a green thumb." she stated, and Itachi looked at her. "Hmm how so?" he asked, "well it was a few weeks ago, and are vegitable garden we use to make ramen was dying. Naruto offered to help us out with the watering, and planting. When we got done, they looked better than ever." she said, and Itachi smiled. "Guess he just got a lot more special..." "What do you mean, Itachi-kun?" she asked.

Itachi smiled more, and he looked her dead in the eye. "I think Naruto has something of a blood line, and believe it or not, i venture Mokuton." he said silently to not have everyone flock him, and Ayame looked at him. "You mean the same Mokuton that the Shodai had?" she asked, Itachi nodded. Her face became that of worry. "What if Konoha tries to use him... I don't want him used." she said with a sad face, and Itachi brought her hands around her in a hug. "Don't worry, he'll never be used like a tool, this is Naruto we're talking about, that kid... Has a will harder than Diamond." Itachi said as he hugged Ayame. "Hey... Itachi?" "Yeah?" he asked, she looked at him, and kissed him on his cheek. "That's for watching over my little brother, and please continue to do so." Ayame said, and Itachi nodded.

**_Inzuka compound, ritual room 8:00pm_**

"It's time Naruto, Kiba." Tsume said, as she led them into a room. The room was like that of a dojo, except in the center was three status of a Wolf, Dog, and a Fox. Naruto looked Kiba, and smiled. "So you first huh?" he asked, Kiba nodded. Several clan members escorted Naruto into a separate room to await his turn. He heard Kiba scream a little bit, but it died down quickly. Naruto was breathing cautiously.

'Am I ready for this' he thought to himself, and he looked back through the times he was alone. He nodded, and two Inzuka clan members came to retrieve Tsume, Kiba who now had a dot on his forehead, and Hana was standing with paint on there fingers.

"Naruto, I know this may be embarrassing, but strip please." Tsume said, Naruto nodded, and began to take off his shirt. He was lean in build, not much muscle, Naruto then took his pants off, and did his best cover himself as he walked over to the awaiting family. He sat down cross legged as they ran there fingers on his cheeks, painting a purple triangle. Tsume began to chant "With the mark of the Fang, we give into our inner most nature." she finishes the first of the two, and moved to his right cheek. "With our nature comes the storm that brews in the darkness, one only where wolves shall run too." Naruto nodded, and allowed her to continue to paint. Kiba was painting his back, he ran a line to his spin from his shoulder blades, to his back's center. Tsume continued to chant "In time of the new moon, we ride the darkness, and in time of the full moon, we shine in the newly bathed light." Hana moves to Naruto's chest with her fingers, trailing paint in a curve patter, where they looked like crossed blades. "And with our swords in hand, and with the wolfs to our back, we ride the night." Tsume finished. Three female members of the clan came up with tags bearing the Kanji for

DOG  
FOX  
WOLF

Naruto realized it was the second step, and placed his hand over the tags. At first nothing, but then the wolf tag began to shine brightly, as well as the fox tag. Naruto smiled at the fox tag, as he felt its warmth reach his hands, from the light. "Naruto follows the path of the Fox, and Wolf. Just as we all follow our path, let us commence phase three." Hana announced.

"Kiba, Hana you take his arms, I the matron shall take his neck." Tsume said, Kiba, and Hana got to the sides of Naruto. He could feel their mouth hover his flesh, and he blushed as Tsume brought her's over his neck. They slowly clamp down, at first Naruto wanted to yell, but then his eyes just went completely void of activity. He stared straight up as he felt the chakra begin to flow into his skin along with a memory from Tsume.

**_6.5 years ago, Kushina residence._**

"Hey Kushina!" a brown haired women yelled as she entered the house, she saw her friend on the couch setting next a blonde hair man. "Oh hey Minato, what are you doing here?" she asked genuinely surprised by his visit. "Well, we just found, that me, and Minato are having a child." Kushina all, but squealed out. "Oh that's wonderful Kushina, just to think no more then a few months from now, I'll be having my second child. So got any names sat out yet?" she asked, Kushina shook her head, her red hair flowed around a little bit, and Minato also shook his head. "Sorry Tsume, we got nothing."

**_Back in the present_**

Tsume was having a hard time adjusting to what she was feeling as his skin began to heat up, and apply the seals. She felt the pain, and loneliness Naruto had through his memories, Kiba was crying, while Hana look like she was weeping. Naruto began to form a smile as memories of their time on this earth poured into him. He grunted, but smiled. Tsume saw this, and she smiled under the bite, until one memory pop itself in her head. It was a time where Naruto was running from a drunken man. The man had a sharp knife, and had managed to catch Naruto, he got stabbed once, before a ANBU pulled the man off Naruto as he continually shouted to kill the "demon".

They kept like this for what seemed a hour, until they let go, and watch the seal burn into Naruto's skin having fully integrated the seals gave a red glow before settling down. Naruto looked at Kiba, and Hana as they were crying. "Guys, you ok?" he asked, they both shook their heads, and Hana spoke up "What keeps you from hating this village Naruto?" she asked, and Naruto looked down. "Cause i have a feeling... That it something i could never do, I feel like this is my only home, and I would never betray it." "But... Dude." Kiba said, and he began to cry again.

"Lets finish this please, Hana, Kiba. Calm down, trust me most of these bastards have paid their dues." Tsume said silently.

"Alright... Naruto, it's time for your pledge." Tsume said, trying to muster a smile. Naruto nodded and turned to the clan as they left him in the center of the room. "Ok, Naruto I need you to repeat after me, and make heartfelt." Naruto nodded at Tsume, and sighed.

"I am of the night, and of the beast."  
"I am of the night , and of the beast."

" I Protect my clan, and her people onto death"  
"I protect my clan, and her people onto death"

"I am Tsume, and i swear upon my honor to uphold the clan laws."  
" I am Naruto, and i swear to uphold the clan laws."

"Onto death we march, onto the night we find peace"  
"Onto death we march, onto the night we find peace."

"As i do swear, upon my honor"  
"As i do swear, upon my honor"

"Rise Naruto, and state who you are, and where is your home"

"I am Naruto Uzumaki Inzuka, and this is my home."

End

Just for the record I am not using Word, i am using free version since my computer fucked me over a while back.

.


	5. Dawn of a new day, Secret revealed

_**Chapter four  
Dawn of a new day, Secret revealed**_

_**I've set up a poll, go vote now to see which blood line Naruto will unlock, it will be a surprise to who ever wins it. VOTE NOW**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**A few days later, Inuzuka compound, 5:00pm**_

A yellowed haired boy walks along the houses inside the street of the compound, he smiles a feral grin as he comes upon his new home. It was decided that since Naruto mostly lived on his own, and the fact he was much more mature for his age then most people, but mostly hid behind pranks to keep up a front. It came crashing down after the ritual, and when Tsume saw his memories. He opened the sliding door, and looked inside the room. The floor was made out of oak panels, and the windows were small like back in his apartment, but much cleaner. He had a bedroom now, and had a decent sized bed, though when he got older he have to by a new one to accommodate his new body structure. He walked down the hall to the living room, and saw a simple couch, and love seat, he notice there was a bookshelf, and it was filled with book, along with a Televisi non set in the middle between a shelf for Cd's, and the bookshelf.

He nodded his head, and smiled. His cheeks now fully displaying a purple fang mark on each side, over lapping his whiskers. He did not care, but he thought it made him look awesome with his new clan tattoos. Naruto then walked towards the kitchen, and saw a book entitled **"COOKING FOR IDIOTS" **he smiled, and sat down on a chair that was to the center of a decent sized table.

He took a deep breath, and began to look at the book. He saw instruction for Ramen, Steak, vegetables, and many other various variety of dishes. 'Ok, I officially love new life right' Naruto thought with a ear splitting grin, his life changed for good, and he now had a family. However something was troubling him. His thoughts go back to the ritual where he was bitten, and made part of the clan, and the memory that he had got from Tsume of man called Minato, and a women called Kushina. The man looked like him, a lot in many ways, but Naruto shook it off after thinking about it. It was getting cold outside since it was nearing late fall, and the first snow had came in the Konoha civilian districts. Naruto looked out his window, and saw that the muddy yard that was there before, was now covered by a thin blanket of snow. He smiled, and looked down at the street.

_**"It will all burn, and with you being it's progenitor."**_

Naruto looked around, and just threw his head back, and looked towards the door. No one. He sighed, and muttered "Great, I got a voice inside my head, I guess I am crazy." He went to the fridge, and pulled out a carton of milk, and drunk from it. He took at least a quarter of it into his system, and moved to the stove. "I think I'll make some Ramen, for Kiba, Hana, and Tsume. After all from what I heard it is Hana's birthday." Naruto said to himself as he reached under the cupboards, and pulled a pot out. He turn the water on in the skin, and filled the pot out with a large amount of water, and slowly took the noodles that he had found in the closest.

'Hmm wonder if they like Miso?' he thought to himself as he poured the miso flavoring pack into the pot with the noodles. He then got a pan out, and went to the fridge. He took a pack of pork out, and put some on the pan.

He got the book, and look at the dish intitled **"MISO RAMEN, AND PORK FILLET" **

"Ok, a half gallon of water" he checks the pot, "Check"  
"One pound of noodles" he looks at the bag, "Check"

"Stove on high, and large" he looks at the knob and smile, "Check"

"Miso pack inside pot with noodles to make broth, check"

"Let simmer for twenty minutes" he looks at the clock, it reads 5:10pm, "Ok at 5:30 it will be done"

"Put pork fillet in pot, and stir while hot for two minutes." Naruto nods, and heads into the living room, and grabs a book on gardening, and begins to read. However, he sets the book down, and walks back into the kitchen, setting the alarm on the stove, he sighs, and wonders back into the living room. However, he notices something off, and looks around. That's when he notices his door ajar, and walks over to close it. That when he hears a whistling noise, and leans back narrowly dodging a kunai. "What the!" he yells, he sees a black suited man charge out from the shadows, and tries to grab the young Jinchuriki. Naruto ducks, and runs past the man, and kicks him the back. Naruto then gets back handed from a rotating punch by the man, disabling his henge. His fox ears twitch, and his tail swerves behind him. He looks as the man grabs another knife, and charges at him. Naruto jumps over the man, and spins around, and drops a axel kick on him. Making him stumble in the hall way. Naruto then makes a bolt for the door, and runs outside. Kiba, and Tsume was just right outside, and heading for his house when he ran out. "Help, Tsume-Chan, Kiba-san!" Naruto shouted, he was scared, and Tsume ran up to him.

As she did the man came out, and tried to stab Naruto, all the while saying "Die demon!" Naruto turns around, and grabs the man's wrist, and gets a shallow cut across his face. Tsume charges, and jumps into the air spinning around. "**Fang over Fang!" **she yells, she spins into the guy cutting him up, blood flies around, and Naruto barely dodges the majority of it, and looks as the man screams out in pain. Causing several other members to look towards their direction.

Tsume stops, and flips backwards, and examines the damage. That's when to her shock that the man just starts to get up, and pull out a explosive tag, and throws it at Kiba. "KIBA GODDAMN IT MOVE THAT ASS!" she yelled, and Kiba narrowly dodged the low yield explosion. Naruto looked around, but could not find the man, that's when he looked at his hands, the finger nails had become claws, and Naruto rubbed them against his skin, and saw that they were sharp enough to bring blood. "Tsume-chan, who was that?" Naruto asked, his heart racing, Tsume shook her head, "Just another fucking asshole." she stated, and then yelled "WHO BETTER NOT TOUCH MY SONS!" she yelled, and Naruto looked at her, and his mouth was in a gaping position. That's when several clan members came into view, and noticed the carnage. "Tsume-Sama is everything alright?!" one yelled, he dropped down on his dog's back, and Naruto looked at the dog, and noted how large he was. "No, no it's not ok, i want you three to track this fuck down, follow the scent of his blood." they nodded, and the dogs smelled the blood, before they dashed off.

Tsume walked to Kiba, and he said "I'm fine, but check Naruto he looks like he's got a cut." Tsume looked towards Naruto, and went over to him. "You ok, Naruto?" she asked, and Naruto nodded. "Yeah, not the first time, won't be the last." he stated, and then henged back into his 'normal' self. "Yo, what do you mean not the first time?" Kiba asked, and Tsume looked at her son. "Kiba, listen, you know that night when i brought Naruto in?" Kiba nodded "He was attacked that same night, I have a idea that this same man, is also working for who ever wants Naruto dead." Kiba looked shocked, "But why, the dude awesome mom, and too hell with what everyone else thinks about him" Kiba protested, he folded his arms in a pout. "That's just it Kiba, They have no right to hate Naruto, and yet they do." Tsume explained, Naruto then went back inside, he motioned for them to follow.

Tsume looked in, and smelled food burning. "Uh oh" she said, and Naruto was running into the kitchen, he looked up and shook his head. The pork was charred black, and the kitchen was mess, the guy must've got angry, and tossed around before coming out of the house. Naruto just sighed, and whispered "Why won't they just leave me alone." Kiba looked at him, and shook his head. "Naruto, i'll find whoever did this, and kick the shit out of- OWW!" Kiba roared in pain as he Tsume slapped the back of his head. "Kiba Inuzuka, how many fucking times have I told not use curse language!" Tsume yelled, and Naruto chuckled a little before it faltered.

"I think it's time you all started to train in the clan." Tsume said, Kiba, and Naruto looked up at her. "Train?" "In what?" Naruto finished the question. "The clan jutsus, and fighting style. Kiba, Naruto when we are done, you'll be able to kick anyone's ass." Tsume said, and Naruto gave a small, but sad smile. He nodded his head, and proceeded to get another bag of noodles down, but before he did he created a shadow clone. Much to Tsume's surprise. "Naruto, where did you learn a A-rank clone jutsu?" she asked, and Naruto smirked. "Jiji, he taught it to me to help maintain my apartment. It was hard at first, but over the months, I've been getting better, the maximum I can create is ten." Naruto said, and Kiba looked on "What's a shadow clone" he asked, and Tsume smiled. "It's a Jonin level jutsu when they are solid, but it takes a lot because of the chakra needed to maintain the clone. In fact the clone can do anything the original can do, but when hit it will disperse as so" Tsume hits the clone Naruto, making it pop. "Pop goes the weasel, right Naruto." Tsume said, and Naruto nodded. "Have you learned anything else, about the clones?" she asked, Naruto shook his head. "Well, I guess we can start your training now, Naruto make another clone." she softly commanded, and Naruto crossed his first too fingers together. Tsume smiled, and motioned for the clone to pick up the cook book Naruto had set out. "Turn to page 78, and read the ingredients for the dish." She asked the clone, and the clone nodded. It began to read, as another clone Naruto formed cleaned the kitchen, and he began to get the other ingredients out.

"Ok, Naruto stop what you're doing, and come over to your clone." Tsume commanded, and Naruto looked at her "why?" he asked, and Tsume sighed, "Just do it damn it." she muttered, and Naruto walked over to it. "Now touch it, anywhere, and disperse it." she instructed, Naruto touched the clone on the back, and dispersed it. His nose began to bleed a little bit, and Naruto looked at Tsume began to laugh. "Ok, why did you turn to the page with the most perverted dish I ever heard of?" Naruto asked, and Tsume just fell to the ground laughing. "What's it called dude?" Kiba asked, and Naruto blushed. **"Breasts of nirvana." **Naruto choked out, and Kiba looked at him, and began to laugh. "Oh my Kami, is that even a real dish mom?" Kiba howled out, and Tsume nodded while laughing. "Yes, yes it is, and Naruto... Your clone is making your food."

Naruto looked, and saw the clone making the **MISO RAMEN '**this may come in handy' Naruto thought, and he smiled. "So... Before the idiot assassin that obviously was loosing against me tried to kill me, I was going to ask you if you, and Kiba, along with Hana wanted to eat dinner here?" Naruto said, Tsume nodded, and pointed to the door. "Kiba go get your sister, and tell her to dress in something nice, Naruto you get on some decent clothing too, and bring the food over to my house." she ordered, Naruto looked at her, and smiled. "Ok, why though?" he asked, and Tsume smiled. "I think the council I have for my clan will just get used to the fact that you'll live in the same house as me, and Kiba." much to Kiba's joy, he smiled, and pumped his fist in the air.

"Besides Naruto, it's a celebration today." Tsume added, and Naruto looked at her. "What are we celebrating?" he asked, and Tsume smiled. "My little Hana's fourteenth birthday" Tsume added, and Naruto smiled. "Ok, **Shadow clone Jutsu!" **he declared, and several clones appeared, "Guys get the food, and our clothes." he shouted, the clones dashed through the house, gathering Naruto's things. It wasn't long until the four Naruto clones gathered the nesccary items, and begin to walk with Tsume as she walked back to the house, leaving Naruto to get the food. However, he created one more clone. "Go get Tenten, Fu, and Lee" Naruto said, the clone, and dashed off.

Naruto began to walk down the street, and heard some loud noise coming from Tsume's house, the main-stead of the of the compound. It was a huge house, and the ritual building was not far from it, and he stepped up to the front door, and knocked. He was answered by Hana, and she pulled him in. "Hey Naruto, what'cha got there?" she asked, pointing the pot. "Miso Ramen with pork fillet." he proudly declared, and she licked her lips "Nice, I love ramen, and by the way Naruto have you ever played a instrument?" Hana asked, as she, and Naruto walked towards the kitchen. That's when Naruto's nose went to town. "Uhhhh" he drooled at the massive plathera of food before him. Hana looked at him, and smacked him on the back of his head lightly. "uh, wha? Oh yeah, yeah!" Naruto yelled out of his stupor, Hana shook her head. "man you are just like Kiba when it comes to food, one minute your in reality next minute BOOM fucking heaven." she cursed, but was playful in her tone of voice, Naruto looked at her, and cocked his head to the side.

"What?" Hana asked, and then she realized. "Ohhh because i curse?" she asked, and Naruto nodded. "Why do you curse, I thought girls don't curse much?" Naruto asked, and Hana smiled. "Then you with a year of my mother's training will gain a sailor attitude. Trust me, the Inuzuka clan are legendary for that habit." Hana explained, and Naruto nodded. "Well not that is out of the way, what do you play?" Hana asked, and Naruto smiled "Mostly guitar, Jiji gave me one on my fifth birthday, but it got destroyed by that one man who broke in my apartment a week ago." Hana looked at him while he said, and frowned. "Oh well... Hey, how good are you?" she asked, and Naruto smiled "I'm not bad, but not great either." he said, and Hana nodded again.

"So what kind did you play?" Hana asked heading towards the closet, Naruto smirked, and said "Acoustic" Hana smiled at this, and she reached into the closet. "Well would want to learn how to play electric?" Hana asked. Naruto looked at her, and nodded, before getting handed a guitar. "Well, then its traditional for the for the future Matron of the Inuzuka clan to give a present on her birthday, so... Here ya go." Hana said, and Naruto smiled, and hugged Hana, there was some tears coming out his eyes. Then he began to weep into Hana's shoulder.

She looked at Naruto wide eyed, and then brought her arms around him. Tsume was watching them, and smiled 'Naruto... You have got yourself one hell of bind now, Hana... You better be a good sister to him' Tsume thought before she left the room. "Naruto what's wrong, if it's about your past, it's doesn't exist anymore, you got a family now, and my mother really cares for you... Ya know." Hana tried to comfort Naruto, he just continued to cry, and then he said "I'm... Not... Sad... It's, its... I never been in a family... And... It's... It's just... I'm so happy!" Naruto blurted out, and hugged Hana. She brushed her hand in his hair, caressing his scalp. "Shhh, it's ok... Let it all out" Hana whispered in his ear. Naruto cried harder than he has in his life, even through the beatings, the name calling, the way the other people look at him. He built up a shell, and it was coming to the ground at the seams, and Hana just broke it to the dust, and cast it into the wind. His heart felt complete, and he then realized, they never wanted power from him, or to use him. They did want HIM, not the for POWER... But just the way HE is.

Naruto slowly came back down from his crying, and looked Hana in the eyes. She saw the memories of his mind, and let out a few tears of her own. "Naruto... You ok now?" she asked, and Naruto just gave a slow nod. "Hana-chan, why do you want me to learn electric guitar?" Naruto asked, and she smiled. "Well, then our off time, I was think about trying to teach you release of some of your hidden pain in music, it's the way most youth like myself relief stress Naruto." she explained with a light hearted, Naruto gave a nod, and gave a smile, a small sad smile. "I'll let you teach me anything Hana-chan" Naruto said, snuggling into her shoulder, much to Hana's delight.

"Ok now, down boy, we got a part to attend, and... Take off your henge." She said, Making Naruto snap his head up. "Why, what will they think, I am not normal, and" SMACK! Hana smacked Naruto, and he looked at her. "Wh...why?" he asked, and Hana looked at him crying a little bit. "Look here, i don't give two fucks about what the goddamn villagers called you, I don't give two flying rat asses what they think, you are Naruto Inuzuka, and you will display yourself for who you are, and by kami no less... You hear me!" Hana ordered, and was crying. Naruto looked at her, and nodded. He took his henge off, and they he stood. Red fox hears, thicker whiskers, and slightly elongated canine, just behind a red tail swayed.

Hana looked at him, and noted the way his hair started to move a little bit, and she took note that she could flickers of chakra coming off of him. 'So, this is Naruto;s power at this age, he does not even know it... I envy him, I hope he can protect those close to him.' "Hey Naruto... Do you have a Ninja code to follow by yet?" Hana asked, Naruto shook his head.

"Naruto... Would you protect your friends, if it meant that you had lay everything on the line?" Hana asked, and Naruto looked at her, and quickly nodded. "I would never back down, if I have too, I'd die for you,Tsume-Chan, and Kiba... Your the closest things to me..." Naruto said, and he pointed to his chest. He had some tears coming out of his eyes "And because of that, when I become a ninja, my mission will be to protect those who are in need, and those closest to me." Naruto said with a loud voice. Hana just smiled, and rubbed Naruto's hair. "Ok, let get going, you got a lot of people to meet." Naruto nodded, but stopped walking, and said "Hana-Chan tell Tsume-Chan that i got some friends coming over."

_**Naruto's clone, Higashi residence district, 6:20pm**_

_Knock  
Knock  
Knock_

The door opens, and Tenten looks down, and sees a blonde haired, and tattooed Naruto. "Hey Ten-Chan, hows it going." he said with a bright smile, Tenten smiled, and yelled "Naru-kun, how have you been, why haven't you came to school the past few days?" she asked, and Naruto smiled, pointing to the tattoos. "I became an Inuzuka a few days ago, and I came to invire to Hana-Chan's birthday party" Naruto said, and Tenten nodded, "I have to ask my mother, but I know where the compound is, and I'll see you there." Tenten said with a cheery smile, and then a small fox ran up, and jumped on Naruto's shoulder. The fox then bit Naruto's ear, causing him to shot up in pain, and promptly pop.

The fox itself then fell to all fours on the ground, it looked to be sighing, and then motioned with her head for Tenten to follow, but Tenten shook her head. "Can't yet Nimi, I've got to get ready first, go on ahead, since you got Naruto's scent... Besides you owe him a applogy." lectured Tenten, which surprisingly the fox understood, and Nimi began to walk, following where the clone came from.

Tenten just sighed, and went back into the house, and began to get ready.

_**At the same time, Lee residence, 6:20pm**_

_Bang  
Bang  
Bang_

"Yo Lee you home?!" Naruto asked, he was trying to get Lee's attention, that's when the door open, and Lee stepped out. "Yo Naruto, what's up!" He yelled in joy, and Naruto smiled. "Wondering if you want to come to a party over at the Inuzuka compound." Naruto said, and Lee smile grew even brighter. "Yosh, I will be right over." He sat padding Naruto on the back hard, making the clone go pop. Much to Lee's bewilderment.

_**Fu's residence, same time**_

_Knock  
Knock  
Knock_

Fu opened walked towards the door, and opened it. There stood Naruto, or at least his clown. She smiled, and waved while saying "Hiya." Naruto smiled at this, and waved back repeating the same words. "So what are you doing here, and what's with all the music in the Inuzuka clan compound?" She asked, and Naruto smiled. "It's Hana's birthday, and I wanted to see if you all would like to come over." Naruto suggested, pointing his hand towards her mother, and father. "And Fu, get a good look at me, and tell me what you see different" Naruto added, and Fu blushed, and caused her dad to laugh, and her mom to look at the boy, or more specifically his whiskers. "You got... Clan markings, so they really did adopt you" Fu said, she was blushing, he looked handsome with those markings, though she would never admit, and he just invited her family to a clan gathering. "Want to go, or not, because I am about to pop" Naruto stated, getting questioning looks. "Do you need to use the bathroom?" Hiriko asked, and Naruto shook his head. "No I am just a shadow clone, my real self is in the compound, cooking." the clone stated.

The family looked at him, and they nodded. "Ok, we'll be over there in a few minutes." they said, as they closed the door. Fu turned to them, and they gave her a smile. "Ok honey go get that white dress of yours, and we'll be on our way." Fu smile brightly increased, and she flew upstairs.

**Inuzuka clan compound, 6:50**

Naruto's three friends arrive outside the compound, and are met by the guards. "We are here on the invite of Naruto Inuzuka" said Nanko as he bowed. The guards looked at them, and smiled. "You mean the new pup, well I should say kit." The guard correct himself, and Fu quirked her, and Lee asked "why?" the guard simply laughed. "Well... You'll see when you get in." He said, pointing to where Naruto would be at the moment in time. They walked up the steps, and proceeded to enter the building. There they are met by KIba, who just got out of the crowd along with Tsume. "Oh crap, KIba... Go to naruto." Tsume said, as she looked at the crowd.

"Ok look, yes we've adopted the "Demon", and if you have a problem with it, go... Wait... Oops" She said as she realized who they were,Hana told her earlier, which she forgot, but she did tell her earlier that Naruto was going to send for guests of his own. "What's your problem!" Fu yelled, but was hushed by her parents.

Tsume stared at them for a moment, and realized that she just set the mood from warm to go fucking freeze your damn balls off cold. "Hey... Sorry, it's just that umm... Well... Shit" Tsume sputtered trying to come up with a excuse. "Why would Naruto-Kun be called a demon" Lee said, and Tsume looked at the boy, she could feel a tear, but shook it off. "I know why... It's because of how unique he is" Kiba suddenly said as he came from the kitchen. "Sure he's different, and has the weird rose growing technique" Kiba continued only to be stopped by Nanko. "Different, what do you mean different?" he asked, and Tsume just sighed, and in defeat said "Naruto... Naruto is a Jinchuriki, this is a double S class secret, but i trust you all so I'll tell you all... He contains the Kyuubi no Yoko." Tsume added in, this caused Hiriko to look at her stun, and then yell out "I knew, those whisker marks, that slightly slitted eye. He reminds me so much of red headed women that I met a long time ago." Nanko looked at his wife "What do you mean?" he asked, and Hiriko smiled "She saved my life, she was great healer on her squad during the third great war." She added in, and Tsume was shocked, she knew about Kushina? How was this possible?

"Ok, so what makes Naruto so different from anyone else?" Fu asked, Tsume looked at the girl, and she smiled "Nothing, he's just like us... Except for one little kink with his seal, and... The damn fox." That's when she felt a massive wave of killing intent behind her, and turned around to see Naruto. His tail thrashing about, and he had tears rolling down his eyes.

"When..."

"When... What?" Tsume said, scared, and the rest backed up.

"I heard everything... When were you all going to tell me..." he said in a low tone of voice, and they swear the room dropped in temperature.

That's when Naruto's tears broke, and he looked at them, especially at Tsume. "You knew... You knew what I was, I am not normal, and you all hid it away... And I... Started to trust you all." Naruto spat out in a cry, before running out of the compound. Tsume turned to Hiriko, and she looked at Tsume "Is that... The red headed women son?" she asked, and Tsume could only nod her head, before she blew past them, tears coming out of her eyes after Naruto, Kiba as to follow as well, and then Lee, and Tenten, along with Fu, and her family.

End

Next chapter: I am not you!

This is a Naruto vs. Kyuubi chapter so get ready.

Damn how many bombshells have been dropped here


	6. Unleash my power, I am not you

_**Chapter five  
Unleashing my power, I am not you.**_

_**I've set up a poll, go vote now to see which blood line Naruto will unlock, it will be a surprise to who ever wins it. VOTE NOW**_

_**Current record**_

_**Mokuton: 5 **_

_**Ethereal vision: 5  
Double affinity: 1  
Swift release: 2  
Spirit Release: 1**_

_**Winner Mokuton, and Ethereal vision**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Konoha forest.**_

He ran as fast as he could, he was hurt. How dare they keep that from him, it wasn't fair, it wasn't fair. Naruto was angry, hurt, sad, but more hurt than any. So that was why he was so hated in Konoha, it's because he had a demon sealed inside of him. His anger exploded. Red chakra was now seeping out around him, was he a monster, was a true demon. Why did he have a tail, why did he have fox, why did he have his fucking life! It wasn't right, it wasn't right.

He can't stop this, he can;t take it. They broke his rage tonight, his rage broke through pain. Pain... A lesson he got taught so well, pain the reason he was a around, PAIN the only thing he mostly knew most of his life. TRUST was dead inside, he knew it, and he never wanted to end this way. He wanted to have a family, a mother, a brother, a daddy, but he'll never be happy, everyone mocking him, and mocking him have taken it's toll on his young mind. If a sprit could be seen, they would've seen a broken shell, and in it his real self emerged this night, this night he was hurt. His friends looked at him funny, and the bombshell of them all hit at the same no yoko, the very thing responsible for the village's suffering, the very thing that took so many away, and the very thing that made his life a living hell, and he knew it, he had a idea, but never could've connected the dots on his own, but it took this to push him to connect them.

The hate

The distain

The pain... The pain was hurting him more than anything, he has had his heart ripped out, and mashed on the ground most of the time, and he has had his skin burned before. However, he never ever been hurt like this, this was betrayal, this was treachery, this was his LIFE!

Now all he could do was run, and run faster, and faster, and even more faster. Just hoping to escape the pain, the pain of treachery, betrayal, and hate. He himself did not hate the people, he did not hate the world, the world hated him, and they pushed. His kind soul was strong, but it cracked, and like a dam, one crack led to another, then another. Until it all just broke, and a torrent of water, and emotion flowed from his body. He hated this feeling he wish it would just go away, but it wouldn't, he couldn't let it die, and some part of him didn't want to let it either. He wanted to hate them, he wanted them to feel his pain, but he could never bring himself to do it, never... He never would hurt someone, unless they deserved it.

However, Naruto didn't know what to think, he was at a loss, then without a warning the voice roared in his head.

_**"Hate them boy, hate them all, kill, slaughter, butcher the infants, you are me, and I am you. We are demon, we are one."**_

_"Shut up, just shut up!" _Naruto snapped back mentally for the first time, he talked to the demon, and the demon did not like being told to shut up. Especially by someone who was his jailer, and who he considered to be beneath in all aspects. Kyuubi no Yoko inside the boys body roared, and this caused the skin on the boy to burn a bit, making whine in pain.

_**"Obey. Kill, destroy"**_

_"No..."_

_**"Why they hurt, and lied to you, revenge is the way."**_

_"I won't..."_

_**"You shall."**_

_"I will not, I don't care... How much they harm me."_

_**"You are nothing, but a weak insect."**_

_"Shut up..."_

_**"No wonder why you're parents abandoned you, they would never want a weak son."**_

_"Please... Please stop" _Naruto was sobbing.

_**"Cry you little bitch, you, and your so called "friends" are not even meant for this world. You should've just died, and then I would've been free, you are pathetic trash, you blonde piece of shit, and trash only gets burned."**_

_"Please, Oh Kami make him stop!" _

Naruto was crying, and failed to notice a tree branch, and he ran right into it, knocking him out cold. However, the land scape around revealed a waterfall near the ledge, and his body came to a stop, just narrowly. If he was to move a inch more, then he would've fallen to certain death. His tears still flowing with tears, and his consciousness lost. His mind slowly regressing into his subconscious.

_**Inside Naruto's mind.**_

Naruto had one of the worst headaches in the world right. Everything inside his ears was buzzing the lights were wavy, and all around any that touched his eyes hurt. Naruto could barely see in the darkness, except for one large blue orb over a cage, Naruto was relatively rendered blind inside this realm. "h-hello anyone there?" he asked, and then the room became brighter, the light hurt his eyes, and the screeching noise became louder. He noticed he was standing in water, and looked around. "Where... Where am i?" he muttered. He was confused, having a major headache, man this day could not get any worse. _**"Your in the waste of what you call your mind, you little blonde shit." **_scratch that much worse. Naruto looked up, and saw a massive cage, behind it he sees a massive pair of jaws, and red eyes. At first he begins to cower, but then slowly stands his ground, his own tail waving behind him.

_**"Whats the matter, blonde shit stain, scared shitless, at the demon king, Kyuubi no yoko. You are pathetic."**_

"So... So... It's true... Your inside me, the monster that destoryed the leaf all those years ago... Inside... Me... Another monster..." Naruto choked out, he was scared shitless, who wouldn't bee this the goddamn king of all demons, you don't walk up to him, and say "go fuck yourself" or don't disrespect him, even the god's would allow him in heaven out of respect, he was scared, and every right to be belonged to him so, but this was not the worse of it, it's the amount of the killer intent the Kyuubi kept laying on Naruto. Naruto however, snapped he pointed at the Kyuubi, and probably his stupidest stunt of defiance Naruto began to rant, but sobbed.

"Your the fucking reason I don't have friends, you... You killed my family, you killed my chance of being normal, you turned me into this... This monster, you... You bastard... I'll... I'll find a way to kill you, and then when your near death I will smash your skull, making you feel the pain I've felt because of you. Because of YOU I am alone, no one here is like me! Because of YOU I have only this pendant as the only thing of my parents, BECAUSE OF YOU I WANT NOTHING MORE THEN TO DIE MOST DAYS! BECAUSE OF YOU I THOUGHT I HAD PEOPLE THAT LOVED ME, BUT THEY BETRAYED ME!" Naruto raved, and ranted, his voice becoming deeper, and the Kyuubi just smiling more. Naruto finished when he was out of breath, and looked at his tormentor.

_**"You want me dead?"**_

"YES!"

_**"You want to me to cease to be in your body?!"**_

"I want you fucking out!"

_**"Come, tag this seal off, and free me... Free me, so i can kill all those who have harmed you... FREE ME GODDAMN IT!"**_

Naruto started walking towards the cage, he was furious, but as he was about to reach the seal, he stopped, and then something clicked... 'Kill... Free... Oh hell no!' Naruto thought, and yelled again "No way, no way am I going to cause the village anymore harm, I think I can feel my body hanging over a cliff, if i can just push myself, I'll take you, and me!"

_**"You wouldn't dare... Shit stain." **_

"Why? Your tired of healing me, tired of making me suffer, no? THEN GO TO HELL!"

Naruto tried to move his body on the outside, but discovers a firm grip of red chakra on his motor control. He curses, and he looks at the Kyuubi, and walked right in front of he cage, and he looks him in the eye ball, and stares into the Kyuubi's very soul, something that even made Kyuubi have something crawl down his spine. He then said the following words "You are no demon king, you are just a overzealous nine tailed Kitsune that is a tailed beast... And you are mine, you are mine inside this seal. I'll be the demon, but in the end I will protect the ones I love, even if it means stealing your power. I may be just six, I may be weak, but there was thing I am stronger in then anyone else, that is the ability to endure. In the end Kyuubi... Your not invincible, the forth Hokage proved that!" Naruto spat.

_**"You little shit, what are you to judge me. You, and this village will burn, and with it... my revenge be sated. I do, and therefor I am the King of all demons. What could you do, lower caste wretch?" **_

"..." Naruto just wads spit in his mouth, and looks at Kyuubi's eyes, and then lets fly out, hitting the Kyuubi right in the eye, making the Kyuubi roar in anger. Naruto stood his ground, he didn't care anymore, if anything maybe he should just walk in the cage, and let the Kyuubi end his pain... But what was he thinking, he would've put so many innocents to death, just for his own Depression. Naruto looked at the fox, and spit him in the face again, and began to walk away.

_**"You little brat, how dare you! Where do you think you're going, you little shit?" **_

"Away from you, pathetic asshole... "

_**"What did you just say to me, I am NOT pathetic, you are the one who now relies on me!"**_

Naruto snaps back at him, he stared him in his eyes "Go to hell" he said, and walked away.

_**"It won't be long, you'll need my power, and you'll be craving it."**_

"You maybe right, but when that time comes, it will be on my terms to use it."

_**"Oh yes for that bit of time, then you will slowly feel me gain control, when I am free you all will die."**_

"Yeah, I guess so, but i'll be ready for when that day comes fox."

_**"Hn... If you want power, I'll give it too you."**_

"I'm not going to use unless I need it!"

_**"Trust me you will, it is a weak ledge you put yourself on."**_

"What?"

_**"Nothing, I made sure to direct your attention here... Hehehehehe, it won't be long before this ledge collapses. **_

A bright light appeared, and Naruto felt himself fade into it.

_**Hokage office.**_

"Get me weasel now!" Hiruzen ordered, as soon as he did a mask-less weasel came into few. "Itachi, Find Naruto, he knows now, he knows about the Kyuubi!" the old man ordered, Itachi looked at him with shock, "when?" he said with concern, the Hokage only pressed against his temples, "He found out a few minutes ago, he overheard Tsume explaining Naruto's appearance, because Hana convinced him to be himself, and I can't blame her, we'll all find out Sooner or later, but I hope the council don't throw a fit." the Hokage said pressing hard on his temple, he knew the possibility of such an occasion was impossible, and he knew that as far as he was concerned. However, right now priority number one was to calm Naruto, and Itachi was good at that.

_**Itachi**_

'Hang in there my brother, I am coming." He said to himself, he was making a mad dash to Naruto's last recorded destination. He was going as fast as he could, and was trying not to trip.

_**A mile away, 20 minutes later**_

"There he is mom!" Kiba shouted, she saw that Naruto was hanging off a cliff, and that he began to stir. Every motherly instinct she had told her to go faster, and don't she dare slow down. Naruto stirred and looked up, and saw them coming, that's when he noticed, he now had two tails, and that his face had a more feral 'feel' the damn fox was once again changing him to be more of human demon hybrid. Naruto could feel his whiskers, and then too his shock everyone arrived, and he saw their looks. Then he looked down, and saw he fox was not lying.

Fu's look was that of worry, Kiba shared the same look. Tsume was trying to inch her way to Naruto. "Naruto look at me, please... Look at me, I am sorry, we should've told you." Tsume pleaded, Naruto looked at her, and motioned her to stop. He heard cracking, and she took one more step forward. "Stop, it's too thin, my weight is barely supported!" Naruto shouted, Tsume looked, and Noticed cracking forming. She wanted to got to him, and hug, and comfort him, but she knew if she did. Then crack, they would both fall into the giant river below. Tsume backed away slowly, and looked at him. "Naruto... Walk towards us, please." she said, and Naruto slowly walked towards them. That's when it began to crack more, the ledge he was on was cracking, and he knew it was on their side as well. He ran, and pushed Tsume back, but the face gave way, and began to fall, it slid off, and was barely below a 70 degree angle. Naruto grabbed a piece of surface with his claws, and began to hold fast.

Everyone tried to run, but everyone got caught in the falling side of the large stone slab, below them a roaring river with very few trees. Fu tripped, she was sliding down to where Naruto had sunk his claws into the ground. Fu would've slid all the way off if it wasn't for his tail catching Fu, Fu's father was yelling for her, scared that she may fall off. "Naruto... Thanks" she muttered, and Naruto heard it.

"Everyone get away, this place is coming down!" he shouted, he launched Fu back up, but her father missed the catch, and Naruto managed to once again to save her. Tsume, and Kiba were tying to grab Naruto's outreach hand. "Come on Naruto grab our hands!" Tsume shouted, Naruto tried, but he couldn't Fu's added weight was weighing him down, he had two choices now, and they are not very pretty. Choice one was to drop FU, who would more than likely fall to her death, or Option two, he held on to her, and fell with her, maybe surviving the fall, and keeping her safe. That maybe was a very low chance as well.

"Tsume...Tsume-Chan" Naruto said with a strain, that's when his eyes went wide, and he felt something take over. He could've sworn he was looking from behind them, and from the prospective of a tree, then he looked around, and notice cracks forming around the group again. That's when he channeled Chakra into his palms. "Tsume-chan... Go, your going to get caught in another collapse!" Naruto shouted. That's when another crack formed behind them, and another part of the ridge began to collapse. Fu's mother, and father was sliding towards them, and they managed to get grabbed by Tsume, and Kiba.

Everyone as scared, they knew any minute that Naruto could loose his grip, and the ridge was going to collapse, the only ones that did not get caught was Tenten, and Lee who had made it to safety, it was done to the fact that they were the last to arrive, and thus they were to the back of the group, and they knew better than go forward. The adults, and even Naruto motioning for them to get back. Naruto closed his eyes as he felt his grip loosen. "NO!" he shouted, and tried to pull himself up. Tsume Managed to pull Fu's parents up the ledge to safety, and applied chakra to her feet, and began to go for Fu, and Naruto. Kiba having already managed to climb out with Fu's family.

"Naruto look at me damn it! We are going to get out of this shitty situation, and I am going to make you promise me... Promise me that you'll listen to me." Tsume yelled, and Naruto looked up at her, he nodded, Naruto moved his tails up, which held Fu, and managed to get her to Tsume. That's when the hell of all disaster broke loose. Naruto's ledge broke off, and Tsume, and Fu went with him. They were now making a free fall for the river.

The river itself was a roaring rapid, nothing could match its flow, and speed at which it did. If they hit the ground, they would've died. However, hitting the water would've resulted in a slow death, for they would've just broke needed bones, and slowly drowned. Fu was screaming, and her parents were shouting and crying out for her. Naruto was watching himself fall, and Tsume held on to Fu. Naruto then grit his teeth, and red chakra bubbled up.

_**"Hmmm see, what did i tell you, you'll come running to me sooner or later, and I made sure it was sooner."**_

_"Please let me save them!"_

Naruto's eyes glowed a dark violet as he looked around. Everything seem to move in slow motion again. Fu was screaming, Tsume was trying to comfort her, Naruto mouth growing wider, he was about to yell out for help. That's when his sight moved, it was no longer again for his point of view, it moved to the trees below, and what he saw horrified him. Their was wolves on the ground, on the move. They may have smelled the blood that was leaking from Naruto's head when he got his cut. That's when his vision switch to the wolves eyes. He saw through the wolf that is what they were there for... Food.

_"What is this... Why am I seeing from other's point of view..."_

_**"Ethereal vision, it's really fun, but... It seems we're going to be dog food, and when you die, I die."**_

_"Good..."_

_**"However, your the only one that can save them... Bit ironic isn't it, the very container relying on me to save himself, and his precious people."**_

_" ... "_

_**"Oh did... I strike a nerve, weakling... "**_

_"Tell me how to save them, goddamn fox!"_

_**"Hehehe, I will force your "rose growing technique onto to those trees."**_

_"Ehh! What the hell, that will never work, I am not able to do that!"_

_**"Well then die... Let us both die, then let people that quarrel with us die, then when I am revived I will simply kill their grand children. When I do, I shall carve your name into their flesh."**_

_"Grrrr"_

_**"Come on Kit, get angry, get angry, GET PISSED!"**_

_" Fuck..."_

_**"Oh what a mouth for a six year old, that's right let it all go!"**_

_"YYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU!"_

_**"YES! I can feel you breaking, use my chakra, use it like it was your fucking life energy MUAHAHAHAHAA!"**_

_"TELL ME!"_

_**"Now... Think about it!"**_

_"WHAT!?"_

Naruto's eyes snapped open, and they were now red with slits in them, Naruto flipped around to face the incoming trees. "Come on think, think Naruto!" He said aloud, Fu, and Tsume were holding onto each other, it wouldn't be long until hit the ground, and what little life they would've had would bleed onto the ground, and their flesh eaten by a pack of wolves. Naruto's body became wrapped in chakra, his senses blurring, but then, out of instinct he clapped his hands together.

"MOM!" Kiba yelled  
"OH MY KAMI FU! NO NOT MY BABY!" Fu's mom yelled  
"NO!" Fu's father was yelling  
"NARUTO!" Ten, and Lee yelled out as they reached down the cliff as if he was there, and got pulled back by a raven haired man.

He heard them shout, and that's when he snapped, he looked up, and Itach was pushing them back now... No... No... This will not end this way.

"Ka chan!" Naruto yelled at Tsume, making her eyes widen. "Hold onto to Fu-chan, and make her close her eyes!" Naruto yelled, Tsume looked on the ground, and saw the wolves. 'Oh no... " She thought with duress, Naruto however, was focusing Chakra. That's when marking appeared around his temple, and the trees began to wave around a bit. 'Come on Naruto... Come on!' He rushed himself, and then he looked at the ground coming up, that's when he yelled out. **"Deep Forest emergence!" **

It happened so fast, the branches on the trees grew longer, and began to head towards Naruto, and his falling friends. the branch that was heading towards his friend, and adopted mother caught them, it wrapped itself around them, and saved them, his branch came, and wrapped itself around him. He looked around as more, more of the wooden forest became denser, and denser around the river. Naruto began to loose his ability to stay conscious. However, as he did the branches, and even some of the trees shot up, and grew as big as the cliff they fell from, easily within jumping, and leaping distance of most Shinobi.

Everyone gasped as Naruto had done something unseen for at least three generations. He had used Mokuton, the shodai's main element, and Itachi looked on, and was gasping. Fu's Parents, and saw their little girl stir. Hiriko was already heading towards them when Itachi leapt, and pulled Tsume, and her out of the branch. He then leapt back onto what remained of the cliff side.

Fu was crying, and hugging her parents, they were sobbing, and they had mixed emotions. Fu's mother was happy that she was saved, and was going to thank Naruto, however, her father reacted with anger. He yelled at Naruto telling him "To stay away from my daughter you monster!" that's when he picked his daughter, and began to leave. Naruto was unconsious, so he did not hear it. However, when he does... It would surely break his heart.

_**End chapter**_

_**Next time: Survival exams, Naruto, Kiba, and Neji vs. Anko **_


	7. To the land of snow

_**When you ride the storm**_

_**Chapter seven: Naruto, and Anko, too the land of snow.**_

_**Err I lied... Sorry guys, Heavy AU**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Four years later, one year after graduation**_

It has been four years since Naruto's bloodline came, and manifested itself to protect the ones he loved. However, his emotional turmoil caused Fu's father, Nanko to fear for his Daughters safety. He told Naruto when the boy could hear that he was " A miserable spoiled brat, who needed to get punished for what he did that day" though his wife although secretly sent Naruto a thank you letter, along with Fu. They felt bad that they couldn't be friends anymore. Naruto heartbroken when Tenten's parents said the same thing just went into seclusion even inside the Inuzuka clan compound. He dropped any child like trait he had that day.

He said to Tsume "That I will change the Konoha people one day, but to do so, I have cast away this shell... This idiot isn't Naruto... Namikaze." he had learned of his mother, and father from Tsume just a few weeks after the incident. He had visited their graves, and broke down letting it all out. He even rubbed his mother's grave, and kissed it. "I'm sorry... I only wish I could do more to honor your sacrifices" was the thing Naruto said, and he stayed by their graves when ever he got the chance, and there were night he would fall asleep by it, crying. Tsume would have to come , and carry back to the clan house.

Sarutobi the third Hokage began to personally train Naruto, and much to the Uchiha clan's detest. Naruto grew stronger, and began a rapid development of his powers. His Mokuton came to him Naturally, his main elements were Wind, Water, and Fire. Making Naruto excited to try them out, and managed to to master all, but one of them which would be fire. His body also went through intense training, and where he was short, he now stood at a 5,5 an average height.

It came time for Naruto to return to the normal ranking system, and there he stood out above all the other children, if Sasuke was considered a protege, then Naruto was a God compared to the rest of the children his age. His reason for becoming stronger "I must honor their sacrifice" was his only answer he gave. The third sighed, and looked on at the boy, what ever happened between him, and his psyche changed the boy, what was once a calm, collected loving boy, became a heartless, ruthless ninja. Normally this would be the dreams of Kage, their Jinchuriki possessing god like bloodlines, and being almost ANBU level, before they even hit D-rank mission.

However the four years Naruto had been training none stop, he hated himself, and he knew that he wanted to become acknowledge, and the only way... Power. Naruto pushed himself everyday alienating everyone, even the Ichiraku family saw little of him. Hiruzen knew he would always be at one place, deep in the forest, near that same cliff that changed his life forever. Itachi would report back days saying "He is getting better" and "He's very strong" Making Hiruzen just wonder how strong. He went to see one day, and saw on that same cliff Naruto had created a dense forest overlooking the same barren land that had been there. He looked at it as if he hated. This was only in the first two years of his total devotion into training, and in two years he created a forest.

Now Naruto was sent into Unknown lands, he at one time had been on Anko's squad, but since became a one man back up, this time however, he was sent to help Fu, and her team out. Naruto held distain for the girl, being told that she was the one that pressed the matter into never talking to him again, so when he found he just said "Fuck..." having gotten his mouth from Anko, and Anko was to accompany him on this mission. However, he had already left without her, and he adorned his full gear, something he rarely did.

His full gear consist of self made battle armor, and it had a the Namikaze symbol on the back of it. He shaped it in the form of Madara's armor from the history books, but only said "it was coincidence" that he had it in the first place made it look like Madara's, but Hiruzen knew better. Naruto was making a point, and he was getting it across.

"Hate me, beat me, burn me down. In the end though, the people who your worshiping, and fearing... I will surpass them all" was the thing he had to several civilians after he had first defended himself, and with it Ayame, who also became scared of Naruto. In the end it just seem like that he was masking the pain, and the pain of being lied too, and the Hokage knew. Naruto was on the edge, and it would only take one simple push, and he would go off, and god knows what would happen then.

_**Present day, Hokage's office. 10:00am**_

Tsume was sobbing, she sat across the chair from Hiruzen, and along with Ayame. Itachi looked away. "Lord Hokage... I'm sorry, all those years ago... I failed." Itachi said with a solemn tone, and Ayame looked at the Hokage, and yelled "What has happened to my little brother!" she yelled, and Hiruzen had tears in his eyes. "Ayame... Naruto... Naruto broke, a small village of bandits was found slaughtered, tree limps sticking out of their bodies, charred corpses, and guts everywhere... He's become a stone cold killer, just like a no-normal Shinobi" Hiruzen said choking up, and Ayame looked at him with a hateful glare. "This is your fault goddamn you old man, you let him become like this, why didn't you tell him sooner!" she yelled, and Sarutobi sat in his chair weeping. He had the most power genin in the elemental nations, that was for sure, and possibly the most powerful of all the ninja inside of the nations as well, and if not. He would be inside a few years.

Naruto opened up his folder containing Naruto records, and wept at what he saw. "Ayame... I wanted him to become strong, but... But not like this." he stated, and he let everyone see the folder, and Tsume was even balling now, she had failed Kushina completely Naruto had became nothing, nothing but a loyal weapon to this damn village, and the civilian council got it's way. Danzo the old war hawk even looked over in the rising sun, and had a few tears in his eyes. They all looked at his records, and even in the bingo books.

_**Namikaze Naruto**_

_**Rank: SS**_

_**Status: active ninja**_

_**Ninja rank: genin**_

_**Reward in Kiri for capture: 400,000,000 **_

_**Reward in Iwa for death, or captured: 800,000,000**_

_**Reward inside of Suna for capture: 300,000,000**_

_**Reward inside of Kumo: 1,000,000,000 for captured**_

_**Reward in Takigakure: 300,000,000 **_

_**Notable alias: Red storm, the next shadai, forest reaper, death incarnate, the new Kyuubi**_

_**Feats: **_

_**- Killed gato of the wave**_

_**- slaughtered a small army of hired ronin varying between genin, and low jonin**_

_**- Killed Zabuza momochi**_

_**- Killed several high ranked sound chunin**_

_**- Killed several bandit leaders**_

_**- slaughtered an entire village of bandits.**_

_**- Fought, and won against the Mizukage in a spar.**_

_**- Container, and master of the Kyuubi no Yoko.**_

_**- master of wind style, and water style**_

_**- Master of Mokuton**_

_**- Set several small countries free from dictator rule.**_

_**- revered hero in. Land of waves, land of grass, land of rice, land of whirlpools, land of cats, land of honey.**_

_**- Has been given several arranged marriage proposals, turned them all down.**_

_**- elected to become the Fire, Wind, and Lightning Daimyo's body guard. Once again turned them down.**_

_**- Killed a group known as red tide sands, in Sunagakure.**_

_**- Killed a elite squad of upper ninja, sent by the raikage to "test" his skills.**_

_**Method of approach: DO NOT ENGAGE, if you choose to engage, have at least a small army of trained ninja. **_

They stared at the book for awhile, and Tsume could just give a sad smile, and looked at it over, and over. "So... He's doing well, after all Lord Hokage you do give him the ones he wants." Tsume said, and Ayame just sneered, "You are all monsters for using him" she said, and Hiruzen shook his head. "No Ayame-Chan, I never wanted this for Naruto. We have even deweleved into his own report inside of the Konoha forces, and... We are here to discuss possible removal of his status." he said, and looked down in depression. "Why?" Tsume asked, and the Hokage looked at her. "Tsume... Look at what is becoming of him, and what he's doing." He said with a stern voice. "Yes, but do you ever think this is the way he's choosing to honor his father, he's trying to set everything right in the world, Naruto is justified, this world is suffering too much." Ayame blurted out, and Sarutobi looked at her, and he slowly nodded his head.

"You could be right, but... What if he snaps, whose to say that he won't become a threat?" Sarutobi asked, and Tsume stepped up. "Because I found this, it's old, but it goes back three years." Tsume said handing the Hokage a worn out book. "What is this?" he asked, and Tsume looked at him, "It's his journal, I've read in it, Naruto is not slipping, he's perfectly aware of what he is doing." she stated, and Hiruzen began to read inside the book.

_**Inside the book.**_

_"Date: 4/3/234_

_Time: 4:50am_

_I sat alone pondering the letter Fu, and her family sent me. I used the fox's chakra those few months ago, and now i was no longer aloud around most of my friends, guess I am becoming the demon, it just seems like everything slipping away, and fast. Why is this world so dark, and bleak. However, why do I even have the powers of the shodai, is it some strange twist of fate, or is it possibly a sign... I don't know what I am anymore. I want to open up to Tsume-chan, even after all she's told me, and everything of Kiba, and Hana acceptance of me, I still fill as though I do not belong._

_I guess I can end this on the note that I am at least content with my life, though I am more of an outcast than before."_

"Tsume, this was dated just a few months after the incident right?" she gave the Hokage nod, and began to read the journal more. He flipped through some useless banture, until he came upon another intresting page. He skimmed, and gasped, and began to gather air into his lungs. He now just saw something that would change his actions, and make Naruto in a new light for him.

_Not even going to put a date on this, I had a dream last night, it was weird, it was those of who I care for, being burned alive, and I was the one that did these horrible things, only... It wasn't me, but something that looked like me. He had a devil's smile, and the teeth to match. He bared symbols on his back. Nine tomeo, and what looked to be six ringed rippled circle on his back. _

_Even in my dream I saw the Bijuu chained by this man, he looked at me, and dead right in the eye. He spoke with a demonic voice with the words "Become me, and be free. I'll make you who you should be, and set you free." however, before I could even counter he just left. He left me there, and as I looked up in the sky I saw those who cared for hanged by wire. Ayame... She... She was beheaded, Tsume... Her entrails held her up at the sealing. Kiba, and Hana... I can't put it into words, I woke up to the comforting arms of Tsume, my adoptive mother that Night. _

Hiruzen looked at the text, and noticed how worn it was. In the running it had to have aged a year or so. He knew by the look of it, it was meant to be detailed. "Tsume, did Naruto ever wake up to your arms with Nightmares?" Sarutobi asked, and Tsume nodded, "But he doesn't now, since he's grown up." she said, and Ayame looked at the text. "Is he trying to avoid us to protect us, lord Hokage?" she asked, and Sarutobi just shook his head, and said "I don't know." Tsume looked at the test, and frowned. She was now scared. Sarutobi flipped to the next page, and what was on there shocked him. The date was from year ago, when all of this started, his new goals, the build of the record he had.

_He came back in my dreams again, he came back, he held in his arms a green haired girl. She had the look of pure terror, and pain. She had a massive burn on her back, that I could only deduce as a chakra burn, and she laid dead in his hands. His evil red eyes, his evil, his mouth had blood on it. "She will be the one to carry next path to darkness, with her I am reborn, and we are one." was all the man said, and rushed at him, the Gekko's had trained me recently so now, I had a blade, and I charged with it, charged with wind chakra. When I brought it down, he merely looked at the blade I had, and snapped it. "Pathetic tool" he said as with one finger, and a flick I was sent back into the starting position of where I began. He held her, and caressed her dead, and cold skin. However, he sunk his teeth into her neck, and she came back to life. She was different changed. Her skin that was caramel color, was pure white, along with her hair. She bared in her eyes, the ones that God's bared. She looked at me, and said "you are the monster, you did not save me." to this day, after the dream I cannot figure out who it was. _

_Was it Fu, her mother? Someone different, all I know is, the fox is also afraid of this man, and has said to me, "If you meet, run, and go away, hide for all I care." I do not know why the king of all demons would be afraid of this man, all I know is... It seems this man... Bares so much resemblance to me. As if he was too be me in the future, but his eyes, and skin color are way off. All I know is, so far every dream I met the man somewhere, It first was in a snowy cliff, surrounded by strange plates of metal, and that he had controlled to give himself power. To which he would launch his first attempt, and try to kill me. _

"Tsume, gather a team, and chase down everyone get them back to the village intermediately!"the Hokage yelled, and they all looked at him. "Why, what's it say?" Ayame asked, the Hokage was visibly frightened. "If this is what Naruto's trying to keep us from, he's been having premonitions. This man, whoever he looks like Naruto, but seems to be different way differnt. Damn me, why did I not see it before, his Ethereal vision... It gives him precognitive dreams, goddamn it! I am so stupid!" Yelled Sarutobi. No sooner then this happen was Tsume not out the door. She reached towards her ear, and brought her microphone on. "Listen, get all my trackers, and fighters ready to move out!" she shouted into head piece. The voice on the other end replied with a Hai.

The Hokage flipped to one more, page, and almost dropped the book.

_I gave up being a child, and that's why I am what I am today. I must fight to protect those precious to me, even it meant the sacrafice of my happiness. I'm sorry, Fu-chan, Tenten, and Lee... However the people who I feel sorry for the most is Ayame, and Tsume's family. They took me in, and it may seem that I don't care for them, but in reality I love them all, and that rose I gave Fu... It was more than just a friendly gift. _

_**Meanwhile with Naruto, and Anko, 12:20pm**_

Naruto was dashing though the trees like a bat out of hell, and he knew what he was doing. The dreams he had, they all pointed to this day, and soon few hours, and they'd meet for the first time, and Naruto swore to himself, he'd be ready. He'd protect his friends out there no matter what. Even if they didn't consider him a friend anymore. Naruto dashed faster than Anko's eyes could keep up with the blonde Gaki, his orange armor shouldn't be so hard to miss, but then again it was fall, and they are near a cold country. Naruto mad dash was to get there, before anything could happen, so he could move them away. Naruto could not help though, he felt as though he was walking into a trap, and this trap was going to break him. Around his neck a small brown, and black fox was curled up, and he moved his hand up to pet her. "Hey there Tsuke" Naruto said as he pet the fox around his neck. Over the years Naruto even gone as far to master a fox, and added it to his back up skills. He knew he was too powerful to rely on the Inuzuka clan jutsu, but their taijutsu is the thing he mostly trained in.

Anko was trying her damnedest, "Yo Gaki slow up!" Anko shouted, Naruto just shook his head, and kept going. 'he did not just fucking ignore me, that sack of horse shit!' she roared in anger inside her mind, she kept trying to pick up her speed, and that's when they felt the air get colder, and colder. The wind also picked up, and Naruto using his ethereal vision looked around, clear, but there was bodies everywhere. That's when he stopped, and stopped Anko's hand from hitting him, and turned to face her, and he glared daggers "Don't fucking dare hit me, there is a reason we're now stopping, get a breather, and I am going to check these bodies." Naruto said pointing to the snow-covered ground, Anko looked at him confused "The fuck you mean bodies, I don't see... A... Bo-holy fucking hell on a stick, shit went, and hit the mother all fucking fans here." she blurted out as Naruto used a fire style to light the snow, melting it away.

"Hmm no, none them ours, but seem to have been from the princess entourage... Poor bastards." Anko muttered, and Naruto nodded. "Anko-san... I need to tell of the real reason I took this mission." Naruto stated as he turned to face her, and she looked at him confused. "I've been training three years straight now, three years straight, because I fear something going to happen, and it's going to be here." Naruto stated, Anko was looking at him, as if he had just dropped a baby. That's when Naruto noticed something, a black snow flake fell to the ground. He looked at it, and he looked back his dream, the weather matched this same climate, but there was more black snow flakes then this. Naruto looked around, and placed his hands on the ground, and formed chakra into them. His eyes widen as he sent a pulse wave of chakra into the ground, trying to find the nearest human like life. Naruto noticed eight chakra signatures not too far away from them. The eight that he felt were average to above average jonin level.

"Anko-san, get ready. We are going to back up team seven." he stated as he wondered towards their direction. Anko nodded, and followed in the snow as well, the winds howling at the, but Naruto felt nothing, but he did feel something, a ninth chakra signature, it was very weak, but it wasn't normal. He felt blue chakra, but this chakra was black, but faint.

_**"Kit, listen..."**_

_"What?"_

_**"That black chakra is like ours, the tailed beasts, but we only have nine in our ranks."**_

_"So explain this to me Kyuubi... If They are nine, why do I feel one near here."_

_**"Well it's not the Nanabi's, her's is actually bright green color, this one is pure black."**_

_"So... Out of curiosity we're there more of your kind?"_

_**"No, I told you this a year ago, you know when we got on speaking terms, that there was only me, my six brothers, and two sisters."**_

_"Then who the fuck am I feeling then, yours is red, so your out obvious reasons for that one. Can't be Fu, just like you said her chakra was bright green."_

_**"... !"**_

_"What?"_

_**"Kit, when you get to that girl, finish the mission, and leave."**_

_"Why, come on are you actually scared?"_

_**"No Kit, that's not it, there was only three other demons to use black chakra."**_

_"Really... Name them off, and I'll consider it's possibility."_

_**"Gladly... Moryo, but he sealed somewhere else, and has been for a while... Satsunriku Owari."**_

_"The third?"_

_**"That one would be impossible, you have to combine, me, and the others to get the Juubi."**_

_"Juubi... So, that leaves only this Satsunriku?"_

_**"Yes, his name literally means Genocide, and Ender."**_

_"Fancy, he, so this dreams I've been, well we've had. Do they match his appearance?"_

_**"Yes... Which is disturbing..."**_

_"Why is that? Sure he looks like men, but there is no way he's related to me."_

_**"You got a point, just keep on your toes, Naruto there is a reason why he got his name."**_

_"Really tell me?"_

_**"Well since we have a long walk, I will tell the story, of the genocide ender."**_

_"Alright, well come on Kyuubi, we don't have many a minute to banter." _

_**"Kit, pay heed to my words."**_

_**"The Genocide ender, or the demon lord known as Satsunriku Owari was one of the demons in league with the Juubi in the dawn of man. He was charged with the yearly reaping of souls, and his power in turn, until the reaping was to have been completed would increase ever so steadily. He increased power by doing one thing, and one thing only. He ate the hearts of his victims, and drank their blood. With it, he could actually gain their bloodline, and if not, alter them. What could be wind, could be sand, what could be fire, could be lava. You know ETC, anyway. He continued to do this, for thousands of years, and then the Rikudo came along, and stopped him, he sealed him into these very lands, and decided for all his power of death, once every ten yeards, he would restore the land of the spring, to its rightful beauty, do to the fact that it was he, who hath frozen the land. **_

_**They say his presence, and his future revival is always marked by a black snow storm, and with the black snow flake melting, blood shall be from it form from the deepest fear of man, and the Demon reaper shall reformed. With his soul purpose to serve the Jubi, or Moryo. He is said to have been a man of average stature, black scriellia, and golden irises. With rose shaded lips, and crimson hair, he had long black claws, and his feet were wold shaped, but he kept them hidden under his cloak."**_

_"Damn sounds tough, but I think me, and you can take him in his first form."_

_**"That we could Naruto, but be warned for one heart, he looks on the blood of friends, for the second heart he looks closer home, and then with the sacred third, he makes a journey to divination."**_

_"Eh... Ok Kyuubi, seriously no more fucking riddles."_

_**"Heh... Kit, your dreams are involving the green haired girl."**_

_"I know, why her though, it's not like he can just... No."_

_**"He can steal bijuu chakra. That's why be weary of him, he can create pseudo use out of us with just our charka, he does need our souls."**_

_"So tell me, was the sage's seal meant to hold forever?"_

_**"No, he not a true god Naruto, you seem to miss that point. However, he did want to hold it out long enough, for someone strong enough to take him on."**_

_**Mean while with Team 7 (Kakashi, Sakura, Chouji, and Sasuke.)**_

**"Fire style: double fire ball jutsu!" **Kakashi, and Sasuke yelled out, they blasted the massive black dragon made of ice with their super heated flames, Kakashi kept his going, and so did Sasuke. They are trying desperately against the man known as Doto. Sasuke was in the throws of heavy exhaustion of his chakra network, and fell to one knee as the black dragon ceased. "Hpmh so this all the Konoha ninja have to offer, how pathetic, and you little girl" Doto pointed Fu "I think I'll kill your sprits first, then your soul, and as for you" points to everyone else "I bid you all adieu" he began to rapidly go through hand seals, and then he stopped, and he got a shit eating grin on his face. **"Ice style: double ice dragon!" **he shouted, and that's when two massive black dragons made of ice came towards the group. Kakashi moved to form hand seals, and gather massive amounts of chakra into his throat. **"Fire style: Dragon flame bombs!" **Kakashi shouted, and launched massive torrents of flame out of his mouth into a round ball, and it headed towards the twin ice dragons. Fu got up, and charged towards it, and began to form hand seals.

**"Wind style: air bullet!" **she shouted as she launched a massive round torrent of wind from her mouth, it collaborate with Kakashi's jutsu increasing its power. Dodo only smiled, and applied more chakra into his attack. "Hahaha! You fools are all weak, when I am just done with you, and get done looking for the princess Konoha will burn!" the black dragons began to push their way through the fireball, and hit Kakashi. Causing him to fly back unconscious, however, he melted into water no sooner than he was supposed to die.

"What?! A clone!" Doto shouted, now he was pissed, he looked around, and smiled. He formed hand seals, and pointed them right at Sasuke, and Sakura. "Dodge these you little bastards!" he launched a massive ice dragon towards the teens, and Kakashi came up, but shouted "No!" upon realizing he was too slow. Time seemed to move slow in Sasuke's eyes, and Sakura's. Fu ran, and managed to push them both out-of-the-way, but the massive ice dragon came closer, and closer. She just closed her eyes.

However, the resounding blast of wind hitting trees could be heard, and she looked up, and opened her eyes. There stood Naruto, and all his demonic glory. "Sorry we're late, we got tied up, Anko-san. Take the Uchiha, and Haruno to the back of the line" He turns around, and looks at Fu. "You, run to the back as well!" he ordered. The fox simply known as Tsuke jumped of his masters neck, and onto Fu's arms. It gave a yip, and Fu looked at it, and held on to it.

Kakashi warped to their site, a little late, but looked to see a wall trees. "Where the hell did they come from?" he asked, and Naruto just smiled. "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and I am here to dance." Kakashi looked at Naruto, and saw Minato his sensei. Naruto then walked towards Doto, and grabbed two tri pronged Kunai out. "So you are Doto leader of the rebellion?" Naruto asked, and Doto began to laugh. "So you a child are thinking of defeating me, look at you. You're even dressed in a warrior's get up, and what are going to do with that sword, poke me to death?" he mocked, and Naruto's eyes just twitched. "I'll repeat, My. Fucking. Name. Is . Naruto. Goddamn. Namikaze. Not boy, not kid. I am the same Naruto inside of the fucking bingo books i heard you liked reading so much of." Naruto said, and he un-sheath his Katana. Doto calmed down, and looked at him, and then it hit him. "No... You're the red storm!" he yelled, and then sneered, and laughed. "Ok Kid, you are in a henge, drop it." he roared in laughter, Naruto wasn't, and just put his sword back in its holster, and smiled.

"What's your favorite color in a rose..."

"Hmm what for?"

"I just want to make sure... **I send it down your damn throat when I kill you." **Naruto said in a demonic voice, and grabbed into his pockets pulling out various seeds. Doto got ready to use his ice dragons, and everyone watched waiting. For their first move, and possible last. Unknown to them, a red panel began to crack on the surface of an ancient machine.

_**END **_

_**Wait... No hell no**_

_**Naruto, Running with the pack power levels. (Spoilers below)**_

_**Pre time skip**_

Naruto (Child, before nine tails incident 1) 34, barely above a average child

Naruto (Fighting) 56

Naruto (child angry, before nine tails) 100

Naruto (with fox form, calm) 149  
Naruto (fox form, angry) 239

Naruto (Kyuubi mode, child) 493

Naruto (Mokuton release, deep forest emergence, child) 1,348

Tsume (passive) 358

Tsume (angry) 550

Tsume (clan head mode) 708

Hokage (calm) 5000

Hokage (battle weary) 6800

Hokage (fighting) 8000

Sasuke Uchiha (child) 76

Sasuke Uchiha (Child angry) 147

Tenten (child) 59

Lee (child, and calm) 55

Lee (Flames of youth mode, child) 149

Hinata (calm, child) 45

Sakura (calm, child) 39

Sakura (angry, child) 90

Nanko Kurama (clan head) 2,345

Fugaku Uchiha (calm, clan head) 3,000

Fugaku Uchiha ( angry, clan head) 4500

Itachi (Calm) 3000

Itachi (Angry) 5000

Itachi (Sharigan) 4500

Itachi (sharingan, angry) 5785

Hiriko moshi (Mother mode) 399

Nanko Moshi (calm) 599

Nanko Moshi (angry) 700

Gekko (Clan head) 1000

Hiashi Hyuuga (clan head) 2699

Hiashi (angry, clan head) 4400

Neji Hyuuga (child) 88

Ayame (calm) 47

Ayame (angry) 100

Kyuubi (sealed, no chakra willing his) 8699

Kyuubi (when he was free) 67,000,000

Kyuubi (being sealed) 33,500,000

Kyuubi controlled Naruto (angry, sadistic) 4000

Fu Moshi (Calm) 30

Fu moshi (angry) 120

Shikaku Nara (calm) 3400

Shibi Aburama (calm) 3400

Inoichi Yamanaka (Calm) 3000

Inoichi Yamanaka (angry) 3459

Nama Ongaku (calm, clan head) 4000

Nama Ongaku (angry) 4599

Hana Inuzuka (calm) 300

Hana inuzuka (ritual, upset) 369

(help me find the others I missed please)

_**Post time skip of 4 yeards**_

Naruto (calm, cool headed) 599

Naruto (Calm) 1000

Naruto (angry) 2000

Naruto (Fox form) 2500

Naruto (rush mode) 2600

Naruto (Mokuton control, and sword) 3100

Naruto (Mokuton) 1500 or 3000

Naruto (with Tsuke) 834 or 1300

Naruto (ethereal vision) 1238

Naruto (ready to dance, without sword) 1300

Naruto (ready to dance, with sword) 1800

Anko (calm) 599

Anko (angry) 2400

Anko (Curse mark) 4900

Kakashi (calm) 700

Kakashi (serious) 3000

Sasuke (calm) 600

Sasuke (angry, with fire style) 1699

Sasuke (Sharingan) 1000

Sasuke (Sharingan angry) 1600

Sakura (calm) 230

Sakura (desperate) 1000

Fu (wind style) 1000

Fu (calm) 788

Fu (Initial state) 900

Fu (Initial state, angry) 1400

Doto (calm, battle) 6000

Doto (angry) 7000

Hokage (upset) 7000

Tsume (upset) 3000

Ayame (trained with Itachi, and sad) 400

Itachi (upset,) 4000

Tsume (Clan head) 4000

Possible to come

Hokage (angry) 12,000

Tsume (pissed) 7000

Naruto (Two tails, calm) 5000

Doto (possessed by Satsunriku ) 14,000

Kyuubi (scared) 5000

Naruto (Two tails Mokuton, and sword) 8000

Sasuke (tag team with Naruto) 2000

Fu (2 winged) 5000

Parasite form of Satsunriku (?) 10,000

Satsunriku (1st stage) 34,000

MWHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAAHHAAHHAHAHA

Ok we are going to have interesting vote, and it will be private, with the "winner" given a surprise.

Who should win** Satsunriku in Parasite form** infect

Sasuke

Fu

Sakura

Kakashi

Hokage (Sarutobi)

Anyway


	8. Naruto vs Dodo, Possessed in Darkness

_**Running with the pack. **_

_**Chapter eight: Naruto vs. Dodo, Possessed in Darkness.**_

_**Vote in the poll for the next chapter**_

_**Looking for beta**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Your a pretty spunky little shit, aren't you?" Dodo asked Naruto who stepped up to fight the tyrant, Naruto just smiled, and gave a sneer. "Yeah, I guess I am, so... Are we going to dance, or are we going to fuck around all day!" Naruto yelled out, Everyone stood there, but Sasuke was the first to step up, and activate a seal on his neck that spread seal marking across his body, Anko recognized it, and became afraid 'Curse mark, what hell?' she said in her mind, Fu also stepped up, and brought out her demon chakra, and Naruto looked at her, and just shook his head. "You know you never abandon your own kind... It's not nice." Naruto spoke with venom in his voice, "we'll talk about why... You hid her from me." Sasuke looked at them, and sighed "Come on guys, we got bigger things to do, like killing this prick!" he yelled out, pointing to Doto.

Doto smiled, and looked at the necklace around his neck, Naruto noticed this, and focused on the necklace. That's when he saw the flaring of black chakra coming from me, and his eyes became wide. "Mother...fucker." he said, and everyone looked at him, and Naruto was gritting his teeth. "Sasuke, Fu how good are you at close range?" Naruto asked, and they looked at him. "Why?" They both asked, and Naruto just gave them a stern look. "This is not a time to have childish wishes, and thoughts... We going to have to kill this man, here, and now." Naruto said his voice laced with venom. "What?" Sasuke said, "why" Fu added. Naruto sighed "There is a demonic chakra in that necklace of his, I've been training for the last fours non-stop to see if a dream I've had will come true or not." Naruto then turned back to face the man, and Doto was smiling. "What dream... Boy?" He asked Naruto, and Naruto shook his head. "Get rid of the necklace Doto, it's too powerful, even for you." Naruto ordered in a stern voice, and Doto just laughed.

"Oh, and why should i get rid of my... Necklace?" He asked Naruto in sarcasm, and Naruto shook his head, and focused wind chakra into his right palm, and pulled out his katana. "I am not going to ask again, I am not going to ask you once more. That necklace has something not meant for this world, and if need be... **I'll slaughter you!" **Naruto said his voice changing into a demonic one, and he charged, and Doto brought his hands up, and formed hand seals. "Good luck with that boy, _**Ice style: ice dragon blitz!" **_Doto shouted, and five black ice dragons came from the surface from Naruto, and Naruto kept charging, what was one tail behind him was now two. **"NYYAAAAAA!" **he roared as he focused wind chakra into his blade, and kept charging. Doto smiled as the dragons charged forward to impact their targets, Sasuke was forming hand seals rapidly, and lightening began to form from his hand. Then he focused chakra into his other hand, and lightning chakra came out of it as well. He charged with Naruto, and Fu was charging in as well.

'Be careful my students' was all Kakashi Hatake could think before he succumbed to his exhaustion.

Naruto was there on the line first, and he was furious, he hated the man he had heard about it. He was furiously praying that Kyuubi was wrong, and that he was not here, not buried right here. Naruto brought his chakra saber down, and shouted **"Wind style: Slicing current!" **as he said that a massive jet of wind came from the blade as it sliced through the air, and hit the dragons. Making three of the five cancel immediately. The wind was too much for them, but the two other's headed for Naruto only to be stopped by a massive wind stream coming from Fu. **"Wind style: wind blade dance!" **She shouted as she turned around, and began to spin, sending many blades of wind towards the two other Dragons.

Naruto was quick to recover, and charged towards Doto, and saw that Sasuke was taking the flank, they both hated each other, but Naruto knew that at this time, they would work together. "Sasuke, Go!" Naruto shouted, and Sasuke began to run straight at Doto now, changing, and shifting positions with Naruto, Doto was furious. He was getting ready to fight a few demon brats. He knew that the power of the necklace he held was dark power, but at this time, he needed it. He grabbed the necklace, and held onto it. The white of his eyes becoming black, and Naruto took noticed, and they were now just a mere five feet from him, Naruto brought his katana up, and held a few seeds in his left hand, determine to make sure to hit Doto, one way or another.

_**"Double Chidori!" "Wind style: searing cut!" **_Naruto, and Sasuke shouted, Naruto launched his first, but found himself to have been surprised when an ice dragon came up from the side. "Shit!" Naruto said, and he moved the blade to block it, and turned, and Sasuke gave a quick nod. He charged forth, both Chidori in hand. "Eat this!" He shouted, and Doto looked on, and saw Naruto was now above him, and Sasuke to his front. That's when he yelled, and the air around him exploded. Sasuke was sent back, and the Chidori he held in his right hand, hit himself in the left shoulder, blowing a hole in it. "GUAAAHHH" He spat out as he was sent to the ground, and Naruto was brining his blade down, but it got pushed back causing him to fly up.

"Not so tough now aren't you little... SHIT!" Doto screamed pointing his hand up, and forming a hand seal with one hand. "Now die!" he shouted, and launched a long ice spike from his palm. Naruto had no way of blocking it, and received it into his stomach. Naruto spat up a massive wad of blood as he fell to the ground, and sticking through his stomach on the side was a massive icicle. Which sort of made him laugh, and he pulled out, and let his wound slowly heal from the fox's chakra.

"Goddamn... This guys good" He muttered, he pushed his sword back into it's sheath, and smiled. Doto eyes opened wide, and found himself that he had seeds around his entire body, and began to shake them off, and Naruto was already at work forming hand seals. "There is no escaping nature **Mokuton: all direction seedling spears!" **Naruto shouted as the seeds rapidly grew, and impaled the man, and they continued to grow, and they formed around him trapping him. Naruto coughed up some blood, and realized he's been using several high ranking jutsu for the last several minutes, and was bleeding heavily, but was slowly being healed.

He smirked as he looked up at the unmoving form, and breathed a sigh of relief. And slowly walked towards the man, covering his wounds, and his fox tails encircling his stomach just in case pulled a kunai. Naruto could feel the cold wind brush past his face, his sweat dripping in troves, and he looked down at the wound on his stomach. "Look., looks like my dream, was just a dream. Now to destroy that necklace." Naruto said as he began to reach for the necklace.

_**"Naruto stop!" **_The Kyuubi roared in his mind, making Naruto halt his hand. He looked, and saw the gem glow black, and it seemed to going in arch of energy. Ranging from green, red, black, blue, and yellow. Naruto looked at it, and felt like one moment he was washed with peace, and the other in terrible fear broiled inside of him. _**"Kit look away from it, now!" **_Naruto ignored it, and stared at it. He looked inside the gem, and then it felt like it began to speak. _"Naruto... Power... Family... Give... You..." _Was all he could make from the gem, and Naruto once again began to reach for it, this time carefully.

_**"Kit, listen to me, it's not real, ignore what's inside of it, remember Naruto, it feeds of negative energy, I AM FUCKING CESSPOOL OF NEGATIVE ENERGY! WAKE UP KAMI DAMN YOU!" **_

Naruto eyes snapped wide, as he backed away, but felt a sharp pain, and looked down to see a spear made from eyes, and the holder of it was Doto, and he smiled. "Got you, you little **Shit." **The man said now with a demonic voice. Naruto's feet was already thinking way ahead of him, and quickly backed him away from the man. Doto, rather violently removed himself from the tree, and Naruto looked on in horror as the wound over Doto's chest closed, and healed, right where his heart should be. That's when he felt the massive increase of energy. **"So... This is the body, that my necklace bears upon the man, oh well... Worked really well against you Mokuton trash... Wait... I smell dog trash on you as well, fuck." **The Possessed Doto said, waving his hand under his nose as if trying to clear the air.

"Yo-You bastard..." Naruto suddenly coughs up a massive amount of blood, and begins to pull the spear out, and slowly. If one could listen, they could hear the sound of flesh being moved upon, and that enough got a grim reaction out of Anko, who began to activate her cursed seal, much to Sasuke's shock, who got up, and ran to Naruto's side, picking up Naruto's sword. "Die asshole!" Sasuke shouted as he drove the sword into Doto's chest, but the man just seamed to smile even more, and that's when Naruto looked into his eyes, completely black. "Fuc... Fuck..." Naruto said, trying inch back, he felt Anko blaze past him, and wrap him with her snakes, that bit into him. She smirked, but her face fell when he just started laughing more, and more. Naruto got up his hands, and motion Tsuke to come to him. 'I have only one of these sealed in him, so... I go one chance' Naruto thought to himself.

_**With the Hokage, and his research team.**_

"What have you found based on the information?"

"Nothing yet lord Hokage, we're looking through all of our known archives, the Uchiha legends, the Shodai's personal field reports. None of them match the signs of black snow, or that it would turn to blood after it melted as stated in Inuzuka's-san journal."

"Hmm Keep looking there has to be something or somewhere we are not looking into."

The Hokage moves to his desk, and sits down, and looks at the picture of Naruto, when he was just a smaller boy, "Please come back safe." he muttered, and then something caught his attention. He looked at Minato's picture, and so that it was at a slight angle. Why he never notice this before, was beyond him, so he walked over to it, and placed his hands on it. Only to feel a hollow wall behind it. "What the..." he said, and pushed in further on the piece of painting, and then his hand slipped right through, and grabbed what felt like to be scrolls.

"What is this..." Sarutobi said in bewilderment. He pulled his hands out, and saw Uzumaki scrolls. Very old Uzumaki scrolls to be exact, and he looked at them. He then got a big smile on his face, and looked up at the sky "You blonde haired bastard... You knew this was going to happen one day." The Hokage chuckled, and opened the scrolls. There he saw the information of what the Intelligence gathering team failed to find, but... It also horrified him.

_**Back with Naruto, and "Doto" **_

"Good boy, Tsuke, come to daddy" Naruto said holding out his hand to the fox, Sakura dropped Kakashi, and Fu was on her way as well, and Naruto smiled. "Guys, I got a plan, but Tsuke going to need chakra for it, give him some soldier pills." Naruto said, and Sakura looked at him "Naruto you Baka that could kill the poor thing, and" "No it won't... Sakura, look at it's fur marking, it's trained to fight alongside of me, and I usually give him chakra, but as you can see... I sort of need mine at the moment. Fu, give him your chakra, since all tailed beast chakra resonates, any inside of Tsuke would combine with yours." Naruto instructed, and slowly got up to his feet, the women could see the hole, or gash mind in the side of stomach begin to heal itself fast.

Naruto then began to focus more chakra into himself from the fox, and his tails soon grew to three, and then he gave a feral smile. "**Your the first to bring me this far into using the Kyuubi's powers, and you may not be the last one... However, I Naruto Namikaze Inuzuka refuse to allow to roam here." **Naruto said in a calm demonic voice, making Fu along with Sakura look at him. "Naruto... Are you going to loose control of the fox?" Fu asked, Naruto ignored her. "Naruto I ask are going to loose control of the damn fox!" she yelled, and Naruto turned to her, and gave her a soft venom filled smile. "**No... Please stop asking that question Fu... I know you don't care if it hurts me, and I frankly I am not here for you." **_'No... I am... Just... Can't let you be hurt by me, not like with Hinata.' _Naruto thought at the end, and exploded his yoki out from his body, it swirled around him, and the chakra that was visible formed a fox, and Tsuke was standing by Fu's side yipping. Fu looked down at him, and he was ready to fight.

"Alright fine, here" Fu said extending her hand, and touching Tsuke. She began to flow the chakra into the fox, and too her shock. The fox itself began to grow tails, she stop as the fox grew a third tale simular to Naruto. "**Everyone get back, this time... I obliterate him with the Inuzuka clan jutsu." **Naruto said, and Tsuke jumped on his back, and Naruto got on all fours. **"Hidden Jutsu: Man beast clone!" **Naruto shouted, and he begin to grow fur across his skin, but Tsuke appeared to be the exact copy of Naruto. Kakashi began to open his eyes, and he felt the massive force of energy.

Sasuke was having a tough time holding his own against the tyrant. He was being toyed with as it is, and even with Anko Sasuke, and her were in deep shit. The man kept charing at them despite the sword inside of his chest. "What the hell is this monster!" Sasuke shouted, forming a chidori in his hand to counter the charge. However, no sooner did he get fully charged, Naruto flashed in front of Sasuke, between him, and the possess Dodo. Naruto then took a kunai out of satchel.

**"Round two: Me, and you!" **Naruto, and Tsuke shouted together, they began to spin around, and a red twister of claws soon formed. It launched towards the fake Doto who took the full hit, and barely was standing up. _**"Fang over fang!" **_Naruto shouted, and they spun faster, cutting Doto's arm off, and barreling right through his side, and cutting a large wound that made the man's body look like it been through the grinder. Naruto, and Tsuke slid on the snow until they came to a stop.

**"Gaahahhh" **The demonically possessed Doto staggered, he went to feel the side of his body that got affected the most, and found that he was missing an arm, and began to scream in shock, Naruto smirked, and said **"Like we said "Me, and you. Round two, and you blew it." **they both chanted in unison, one could say that they planned this out perfectly. However, what happened next came as a shock, and a horror to Naruto. The blood of the arm disintegrated into the snow, however what soon fell after wards was some black snow flakes.

"What the... Oh my god... " Fu said with a gasp as she the man known as Doto begin to dissolve in front of their eyes, his skin literally bleeding off, and into a mush. Naruto was getting sick, and threw up on the ground, and looked on in horror as a shadow figure bearing small horns, and golden irises appeared from the mush, and slowly took a step, right on one of the men's eye balls. Making a sickening squelch noise. Naruto looked, and felt the massive power coming from him, and got ready to attack.

_**"Kit, do not touch that thing!"**_

_"Huh? Why not, why?"_

_**"It's not in it's solid form, it's trying to discern a proper host."**_

_"HOST?! Shit that means he's gunning for Fu, or Me." _

_**"Not exactly, those with evil in their hearts resonate the best."**_

_"Ok, fuck... Now what?!" _

_**"Fight with Chakra attacks only, any physical could start the process, I should know. Me, and the bastard faced off more than once."**_

_"At full power?"_

_**"Yes, at full power, speaking off. Resend your tails, and use your chakra version of this form."**_

_"Right the chakra arms will keep us at a distance, why are you helping me this much lately?"_

_**"Because you are a heaven better then... That thing right there."**_

_"Agreed, I am going to send Tsuke back to them for defence, I'll see what I can do here."_

"Guys! Stop, don't touch it att all!" Naruto shouted, and they all stopped charing, the demon looked at Naruto, it's completely black, no body, no hair, just a shadow with two golden Irises. "Tch, then what do you suggest we do dobe!" Sasuke shouted, and Naruto had a tick mark forming on his head. "We need to hit it with chakra based attacks, that's why my Hanyo form, minus my first tail is becoming chakra armor." Naruto stated in a normal, voice as red bubble began to form a solid fox shaped armor. His claws regrew, and Naruto's eyes took back their normal Hanyo color.

**"You... Know... Boy, Boy... Is... Bad... Darkness... Strong." **The spirit said as it runed it's smokey figure around, and saw the crowd, and his challengers. **"Must... Take... One... To become... Whole."**

Naruto looks at the horrible being, and looks on in terror as a hand materializes out of the shadow smoke. He looks on as the man, or demon sees to be looking right at him, then too Fu. **"Beauty... Deathly... Rose... Such... Tragedy" **The voice echoed in speech, Naruto looked at the shadow, and began to draw out several kunai. They were all tri pointed, and the demon turned his focus back on Naruto, and it's irises widen.

**"You... Make... Pain... Selfish... Rotten... Child." **Naruto just stopped, and looked wide eyed. Naruto then closed his eyes, and remember what Kyuubi had told him.

_**Flash back**_

_**"The Genocide ender, or the demon lord known as Satsunriku Owari was one of the demons in league with the Juubi in the dawn of man. He was charged with the yearly reaping of souls, and his power in turn, until the reaping was to have been completed would increase ever so steadily. He increased power by doing one thing, and one thing only. He ate the hearts of his victims, and drank their blood. With it, he could actually gain their bloodline, and if not, alter them. What could be wind, could be sand, what could be fire, could be lava. You know ETC, anyway. He continued to do this, for thousands of years, and then the Rikudo came along, and stopped him, he sealed him into these very lands, and decided for all his power of death, once every ten yeards, he would restore the land of the spring, to its rightful beauty, do to the fact that it was he, who hath frozen the land.**_

_**They say his presence, and his future revival is always marked by a black snow storm, and with the black snow flake melting, blood shall be from it form from the deepest fear of man, and the Demon reaper shall reformed. With his soul purpose to serve the Jubi, or Moryo. He is said to have been a man of average stature, black scriellia, and golden irises. With rose shaded lips, and crimson hair, he had long black claws, and his feet were wold shaped, but he kept them hidden under his cloak."**_

_**Flash back end**_

"You are Satsunriku Owari, the genocide ender..." Naruto said, and the shadow looked at him, and it narrowed it's eyes. "**Boy... Name is... Death... To... You." **

Naruto, and company got ready to fight as black snow descended from the sky.

**End**

**Author note: we are nearing the end of the first season, and the next chapter may be it for the first season of this series, Naruto will face this demon this weekend. Prepare ye selves for a epic battle, and the fall of Naruto. After all the cold breeds more than death, and this is a romance tell, so get ready. **

**Peace out**

**And oh**

**Spoiler for all you intrested**

**Power levels mean nothing, they are meaningless without technique.**

**However for all you asking out there, and those threatening me.**

_**Kurama: 800,000,000 (full power)**_

_**Satsunriku: 780,000,000 (final form)**_

Also next chapter will be written too Greatest Jubilee. The song from bullet witch (I think)


	9. new announcment

Do the fact I am getting a lot of ideas, the next Naruto running with the pack chapter is going to be a movie chapter


	10. Hopeless struggle (Short movie)

_**Running with the pack. **_

_**Chapter nine and movie: Hopeless struggle.**_

_**Season 1 finale**_

_**Winner was Sasuke Uchiha for the parasite**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Let the battle begin **_

**"Become... With... Shadow... Death" **The shadow said in broken speech, it began to slowly walk its way towards Naruto who was now wrapped in chakra. "Become one with shadow, and meet your death, eh?" Naruto asked, and the shadow nodded. "Well then, I may not have the light element... But I do have fire." Naruto said forming hand seals. '_Along with some earth here, and there... However, it's weak'_ **"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" **the Shadow shouted, and flowed towards Naruto in high speeds.

_"Here he comes, Kyuubi!"_

_**"Right, get ready Naruto this is my fourth most powerful fire jutsu!"**_

**"Fire style: Flaming dragon bomb!" **Naruto shouted opening his mouth wide, and pushing his hands in front, forming a giant ball of fire, and hurled at the flowing shadow, the shadow eyes widen, and it sunk into the ground, but Naruto knew better. He saw it move through the snow, now heading for Sasuke's location. _'Got to make it!_, _dad... Allow me to use this right!' _Naruto yelled in his head as he brought one of the kunai up, and threw it at Sasuke, and formed hand seals.

"No way..." Kakashi said, and to his shock Naruto disappeared in a orange flash, and as he hung above the shadow, who launched itself out of the ground towards Sasuke, he launched a massive torrent of flame out of his mouth. _**"Flying thunder God!" **_Naruto announced, and the flames hit the shadow burning it, however, the shadow backed away, and yelled in pain.

**"You... No... Kill... Dog... Bastard" **

"Satsunriku! I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Inuzuka, I am your worst nightmare, and I've foreseen your coming, and with my power that I wield, and with my vision, I SHALL CHANGE FATE, AND END YOU HERE!" Naruto shouted, allowing a forth tail to come out his body in chakra form.

**"You... Bare... Threat... Ethereal... My... Eyes." **

Naruto could not make out what he was saying, and begin to channel fire chakra into his throat. That's when the shadow raised it's hands, and a black sphere formed in them, before he closed them together, making the sphere about the size of a small house. **"Dark... Wave!" **the Shadow shouted, and launched a massive torrent of shadow towards Naruto, and this made Naruto's eye widen. _'Shit he's getting stronger, how?" _Naruto thought, but he ran towards Sasuke, and grabbed the raven haired boy, and threw a kunai towards Fu, and flashed to her location.

"Fuckers strong!" Naruto shouted, and began to form hand seals again. "What the hell is he!" Fu shouted, and she too began to form hand seals. "Wha... No Sakura!" Naruto shouted as a pink blur blew past him, ready to hit the shadow with her fists. "Damn you..." Naruto said, and threw a kunai at her, it barely whizzed past her head, before Naruto flashed, and got in front of her, and grabbed her shouted before she could yell. They flashed back into the formation.

"Naruto Baka, what the hell are you doing, helping the demon!" Sakura yelled at him, and Naruto just got angry, and shouted. "ENOUGH!" Sakura, and Fu looked at him, and notice some of his skin was coming off. "Naruto... Your skin" Fu said, and Naruto looked, and became wide eyed. "Shit... Should've never pushed it too four, but... I need to kill that thing." Naruto said, and began to walk towards the shadow, but Fu grabbed his arm, and looked him dead in his azure eyes. "Why... Naruto... What happens, if he got free."

Naruto looked at her, and migrated to a dream he had.

_**Dream flash back**_

_Naruto was staring in complete, and utter darkness. He looked around, and saw nothing. No one, and heard nothing. No children laughing, or crying. He saw his father, and mother on top of the Kage tower balcony, but to his shock, and horror... It was just their heads stuck in a smile, on stakes. Then he looked, and saw Tsume's head in the form of shock, and terror. Naruto then heard voices, and they were demonic, but he could not tell if it came from the same person or not._

_**"Death comes on black wings"**_

_**"Dream the perfect sleep, so that you may die in the deep."**_

_**"Inside of a blacken heart."**_

_**"Your a no one, and shall become so."**_

_**"Death... Is our forte"**_

_**"Like lovers foreplay."**_

_**"There is no sweeter taste."**_

_**"Then the taste of blood of women, and children.**_

_**"We are one, we are demon"**_

_**"Genocide"**_

_**"And the ender of all things."**_

_Naruto fell to his knees, and began to shake violently, and felt something coming out of his mouth. He puked, and looked down, and saw Kiba's, and Hana's face inside the rather clear black liquid as if it was painting. However, their eyes hung out of their sockets, and Naruto could see Hana's mouth cut into a smile, while she cried tears of blood from her now vacant sockets. _

_Naruto backed away, and was deeply shaken, he made a tree grow by him, but there he saw Fu's family, their faces twisted in agony inside the bark. "Help us Naruto... Please help us." before they melted, and along with the tree into blood. _

_**"Demon... Demon... Demon... Destructor... Bastard... DEMON!" **__Naruto ran away from tower, and the street began to flood with black snow that melted, and turned to blood, everything seemed to move in slow motion, as he ran. Soon Naruto was splashing through blood, but found himself struck in the chest with a sword. A snow white Sasuke, with black eyes, sharp fangs looked, and licked the blood coming down the sword. "Sweet... Sweet... Vengeance" the Demonic Sasuke said, and pulled the blade out, but Naruto just fell through the blood, and head first into Darkness. They Tenten, Kiba, Hana, Tsume, Kushina his mother, Minato his father, and finally Fu, and her family. Came down with him.. All snow white, with demonic features. _

_Naruto screamed, and closed his eyes, then he felt something... Kiss him. He looked, and saw that he was on a trone surrounded by women, he looked at himself, and saw he looked the spitting of Satsunriku Owari. Naruto looked around at the women. They all looked like women he had the pleasure of meeting, and calling a friend, but with demonic features, and looked to have been tied, but seem to be in pleasure, but were crying at the same time. That's when Fu came in, she was chained, and looked to have been begging. "Please Naruto, Please I am sorry my lord, don't don't kill me!" Naruto tried to stay still, but through his eyes he got up, and slowly walked towards the girl, and with his claw slit her throat. He then fed on her blood, and brought her back ad a demon, and stepped out onto the balcony of a grand palace, and not in his voice. He saw that he was addressing the city full resurrected demon, zombie like people. _

_**End of the flashback**_

"Bad things..." was all he said, as he started to step forward. "I want you four to get as far from here as possible." He said, and Fu looked at him, "What why?!" she yelled, and Naruto just gave her a smile, one that she hadn't since when they were just little kids in the academy. That's when Naruto fell to his knees, and his skin began to peel off even more. "Rarrtggghhh!" Naruto roared in pain, Fu tried to go towards, but he pushed her away. "No... I... Am... Loosing... Control... On purpose, allow me... To... **Obliterate the monster."**

_**"Kit what are you doing, don't you know how much damage this will do to your body, I need you alive goddamn it."**_

_"Grrrrr, Kyuubi no time, put me in version 2 now!" _

_**"Are you really that scared of him that you'd use the hollow fang bomb?"**_

_"Yes! Kyuubi you were in the dream with me, you know that its visions, look where are now, look what he could become. I refuse to allow this to happen!"_

_**"Don't loose control then" **__Inside Naruto's mind the kyuubi brings his hands around Naruto making him glow a white light._

Naruto's skin burned away, and revealed 4 red tails of swirling black, and red chakra. "Naruto..." Fu said trying to get close, but as she touched his back, her hand burned. "Arrhhh" she yelled at the burn on her hand, Naruto eyes looked into hers, they were white like snow, and Naruto was not there anymore, he was now the Kyuubi, or at least the partial form of it. **"Grrrahhhh!" **Naruto roared out, sending Fu, and the other blasting away, and he turn back towards the Shadow.

**"One... Like... I... Kill... Blood." **

**"I am going to destroy you!" **Naruto shouted, becoming more demonic looking. He slowly walks towards the Shadow, his now white glowing eyes, locking with the Golden irises of the Shadow man. His skin melted away leaving a black mesh like substance that flowed around. '_I can't use this very long, need to use it as soon as possible, but I need help... Sasuke._' "**Sasuke, I need your help, and I need it now!" **Naruto shouted, and no sooner did he shout it out, Sasuke was by his side, his arm healed. "What i... What the hell happened to you?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto just looked at him. **"My four tailed form, my ultimate control form, after this Kyuubi takes control... I am barely holding on... So Sasuke we need to this now, and we need to destroy this thing here." **Naruto said, and Sasuke shook his head. "Why are you hellbent on killing this thing, it does not make any since if it's a demon locked away you should not have any knowledge of it." Sasuke retorted, Naruto scuffed him, "**I had a vision everyone was undead, and he was in control of my body, and used me as a final host... However, I bet he did not count on my bloodlines being present this early." **

**"Will... Fight... Now... Please... We... Monsters... Uchiha... Relish... In... Happy... Jubilee... Death... Comes now." **The Shadow stated, once again in broken language. It formed a hand seal, and pointed it's waving silk like hands outward. A ball of black charka began to form, and Naruto's eyes widen. He moved in front of Sasuke, and pointed his hands out. **"Sasuke, when I clash with him, sneak to the back, and hit him with chidori... Don't waste anytime either." **Naruto whispered, and Sasuke nodded. He dashed to the side, and began to form hand seals before hold both hands to the ground. "Do it Naruto!"

**"Begone... **_**Dark Bomb" **_The shadow said in a low voice, almost like a hiss at the end. He launched his sphere as Naruto finished forming his. The sphere he formed was almost black, but closer to a purple. It screeched in the air from the power he was giving it, and in fact the sphere actually made the color around the area change slightly. It screeched as the power increased, that's when Naruto pupils came back, as his cloak melted into the sphere. "**Four tails worth **of power, should do it." Naruto said, his voice turning back into human. The ball the shadow had launched was nearing him, and then Naruto pushed his arms forwards with a might thrust. _**"Hollow fang canon!" **_He shouted, and held his arms out, the ball of purple energy hit the black ball, and they stayed in the air clashing. The shadow looking irritated threw his arms forward again, and Naruto did the same, but smirked. He made his sphere go under the shadow's a little bit. They launched high into the air, and then BOOM!. A dark light filled the skies as they exploded outwards, making the mountain side glow.

"Now Sasuke!" He shouted, and Sasuke smirked, he seemed to vanish, but appeared behind the shadow, his curse mark activated. "Eat this, you son of bitch, **Double chidori!" **He shouted, as he thrust both lightning covered hands into the Darkness. He smirk, as the Shadow threw it's head up, but then something horrifying happened. The shadow once solid mouth, that had him talking in broken english split open, and showed black teeth in the shadow. Naruto's eyes widen, and then it spoke. **"Become one with Shadow, onto sweet Death." **The shadow said as it moved off Sasuke's arms, and walked towards Naruto.

"What the hell... Now it can talk, something's not right, that should've ended the fight right there, why are you still standing!" Sasuke demanded, and the shadow turned around. It now faced Sasuke, and smiled with its newly formed mouth. **"Yes, I know what you are, no I will Kill you, Dog bastard." **Naruto eyes widen, and realized everything he was trying to say earlier was now being said in clear language now, and Naruto looked at the Shadow. Hatred in his eyes, and charged. He pulled several tri pronged kunai out, and threw them at the shadow, but as it neared him, he held his hand out. The Kunai was absorbed inside the Shadow! Naruto grunted, and formed hand seals "**Mokuton: Forest seedling spear!" **Naruto shouted, he grabbed tree seeds from his pocket, and threw them. They formed into sharp wooden spikes as they traveled to the shadow, and the shadow just shook its head. It dodged, and Sasuke had to move to avoid being hit, and got a small cut across his leg. "Naruto you idiot, you may be a elite ninja, but what the fuck!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto just shook his head, and fell to his knees. "Damn it, I've used to much chakra, yoki. I am going to die if I keep using this much." The Shadow looked towards Naruto, and smiled. **"Want to know what else I said, from earlier?" **Naruto snapped his head up, and realized the thing now had a coherent form. "What... Now you can talk, but how... Kyuubi said you are in a parasitic form?" Naruto asked, and the Shadow smirked. **"Aw Juubi's Spawn, Kurama the Kyuubi no Yoko, Inari. My have you fallen, to think you could beat me before, but now... I am going to absorb you." **Naruto eyes widen, and he got up in a defensive stance.

**"What I did say earlier was... Involving eyes am I correct?" **Naruto looked at him, and begrudgingly nodded. The Shadow smirked, "**You bare no threat onto me, Ethereal are my Eye." **Naruto eyes widened more, "You don't mean!" He shouted, and The Shadow laughed. Naruto was now backing away, everyone came behind him. **"I've merely been giving you orders through my blood, those dreams, were instructions, those visions... My will, you have fallen right into it. I needed a powerful host, that only one in a hundred generations can produce. You Naruto are my spawn from when I raped a human whore, all those years ago, before the Sage took my power away, and sealed me inside the necklace which now lays broken on this field... Pathetic, for you all to consider him a god, he's merely forgone that right, by making some of your ancestors just as a powerful as he was, or even more." **

"You are not serious... The Sage took out the Juubi, the Kyuubi would never lie to me!"

**"Yes... He did, and became its host, before splitting it up, into what you know as the tailed beasts, I guess this means two things, Uzumaki Naruto... Or should I say... Owari Naruto." **

"Do not ever call me that, I won't let you hurt them, I fucking rather die!"

**"Hmph... I was hoping my linage would've stayed closer to the demon side, like me. However, even some dreams of mine failed, and though you are not demon like I... You do have some of my blood flowing in your veins from both sides. Aw however, I do not want you to die, at least not yet... I still need a host, and a perfect body. Also I must say, thank you for the lightning chakra Uchiha, you are a monster just like I am."**

Sasuke looked at him for a moment, and spit at him. "The Uchiha are a proud clan, we were the greatest in the nations." The Shadow shook his head, and smirked. **"No... Out of my clan, my demon blood I should say. Owari formed Uzumaki, and Namikaze. Though the hundred generation have passed, I now see the fruit of my labor, the ultimate combination of my all so... Cruel way of insuring a another way to gain a perfect body." **Sasuke eyes widen, and he charged. "Die for your insult against my clan, DEMON!" He shouted, and The Shadow merely cut his arm, and kicked him away. Blood dripped from Sasuke's arm, forming red snow on the ground. The Shadow noticed this, and smiled. _**"Good now I can act out phase 1" **_It thought, and smiled turning it's head to Naruto.

**"I forgot to mention, I am not my former self yet, I am just it's soul, I am a Shadow of Satsunriku Owari, the ultimate being, the death, the genocide, ender of all living things, and I am going to be your new god, no... I will be your only god, and Naruto Owari..."**

An explosion of trees formed around Naruto, he had thrown seeds down, and used the **Deep forest emergence **Jutsu, and formed a supply of trees to use. Naruto tried to get up, but fell to his knees. His blue azure eyes becoming less lively, and his body weak. "Do... Not ever... Call me that, I Naruto Namikaze, Son of Minato Namikaze, Konoha's yellow flash, and Kushina Uzumaki the red hot blooded Habanero Konohagakure, and adoptive son to Tsume Inuzuka... I am not you, nor of your family, and shall never... BE!" Naruto said as he shot to his feet, and made the trees grow more, his blue chakra, mixing with his red.

**"Fine... Naruto Namikaze, the two things that will happen now. I find you too weak to be with me as my vessel, thus... I condemn you to death, a slow death. The second thing, I guess since your going to die... I will allow you to bare witness to the black snow storm, I want the world to know that I am back." **The shadow stated, clapping it's hands. The air around them became cold, colder than before. That's when the clouds turn blood red, and begin to spit black snow.

_**With Fu, and the others.**_

Fu looks at the sky, and holds her hand out. The black snow flake turns to blood as it hit her hand, and she looks to Naruto, he's hurting trying to maintain. She shakes her head, and begins to slowly walk towards him. "Fu what are doing, it's not safe." Sakura said, her voice full of anger at the situation. "I am not going to stand here, and do nothing... Naruto needs us, now more than ever." She stated, and Kakashi got up, now fully recovered, minus the chakra. "Sakura come on, we have to move now... I won't let my sensei son die." Kakashi stated, barely walking behind Fu. Fu was running now, activating her first pair of wings from Chomei. She begins to drift back to the day Naruto gave her the rose, the rose that she still keeps at her home. A eternal reminder that she lost a friend that year, a friend with something like her, and had been pain a long while.

_**Flash back**_

_"Hello Hinata, my names Tenten."_

_"My names Fu, Miss Hinata."_

_My name is Lee, Rock lee."_

_"Nice to m-meet you all, my l-last N-ame is Hyuuga." She said, with once again a stutter. "Inzuka, is my last name Hinata." Naruto stated, with much Gusto, just then Kiba came over. "Yo, Naruto I won man!" he shouted for joy. "Good job Kiba!" Naruto said, as he fist bumped Kiba. "H-hello, Kiba" Hinata said, and Kiba looked at her, and smiled. "Like the blonde, my last name is Inzuka… well he will soon be Inzuka. Ka-san stopped by she needs to see you tonight, for the indoctrination ritual man." Naruto nodded, and Motioned for him to stand back. "Hey Kiba, want to see a magic trick?" Naruto said, and they all gathered around. "Ok, oh I am going to give you all a rose, can you say what color you want? Fu, I will also give you one of your choosing."_

_"Red" stated Kiba_

_"Red for me as well" Naruto said, shrugging his shoulders._

_"Yellow" Tenten said_

_"Blue" Lee said_

_"W-White" Fu said, she felt flustered to ask for a rose from a boy._

_"Violet… i-if yo-you can." Hinata stuttered._

_"Hey can I ask you all a question, if you all went out together? How come you all fought different people?" Naruto asked, and he got the big shocker "Oh that was the line, man; you could've chose anyone else." Kiba stated, Naruto looked at him, and went to a tree. He promptly slammed his head into to it. "Stupid, stupid, stupid" he repeated before he was satisfied. "Ok, I guess I can give everyone a rose." He said, Naruto then flowed chakra into the seeds, and soon the colors that were asked, and the roses began to grow. Naruto focused hard, and began to sweat as the roses bloomed. "Nnn!" he grunted as the strain on his coils became clear._

_In his eyes he could see blue chakra flow into the roses. However, he could see a flicker of red here, and there._

_**"damn power… hmmm lets me make this interesting" **__the voice inside Naruto head said, the last rose to be complete the white one, suddenly sported thorns. Naruto hand clamped down on it, and the thorns broke off in his skin, causing him to wince, as a little bit of blood hit the ground. Everyone, but Fu took their roses. She looked at Naruto hands. "Naruto… are you ok?" she asked, Naruto nodded, but stared at the blood. He began to see a red hue come around his eyes, before a bell rang snapped him out of it. "Hey… come on, want to walk to class together" Fu said, as she reached her hand into his. She picked the white rose up, and saw no thorns. Making her wonder made Naruto hand's bleed, but Naruto smiled and said "sure."_

_They began their walk back into the building for the final hour of intro day._

_**End of flash back, with Naruto, and the shadow of Satsunriku**_

**"Naruto Namikaze, ye who look upon the black snow shall know death in a somber tone hath come for thee, as the bell tones of sweet remedy of the world." **The Shadow said, and Naruto just yelled out more trying to focus every bit of chakra he could, and he sent it into his palms. _'this is got to work, it's my final jutsu, my trump card, my father's sacred technique!' _Naruto yelled in his mind, soon a red orb of chakra formed inside of his hands, that gave off a blue aura. "I won't ever give up!" Naruto shouted, and The shadow sneered. **"Even now..." **Naruto charges at him, with the orb in his hand. **"You" **Naruto is half way towards him, the wind making the chakra blow off it, forming a stream of red, and blue. **"Dare" **Naruto draws his arm back, and The shadow just stands there. **"Run at me" **Naruto brings his arm forward, **"With everything you have..." **Naruto sends the orb into the shadow, and it fades away. His eyes widen, and then he realizes why the chidori did not work. "You...can absorb jutsu... No..." Naruto said, as he fell to his knees, and coughed up blood. "Tha-that's all I had... " Naruto stated, trying to get back up.

_**"Kit come on get back up, get up now!"**_

_"I can't Kyuubi, I just can't..."_

_**"Your going to let him kill you?!"**_

_" ... What choice do I have... "_

_**" Fight for them Naruto, fight the reasons you want... Not because of what you saw, it was all fake from the start, you will not fall here, you will not die, now get up, and fight!"**_

_"I can't..."_

_**"You've fought the sound chunin of the four gates, you've battled Orochimaru to defend the Hokage, and you've fought Shukaku, and won. Do not sit there, and tell me a eleven year old boy like you, someone who has broke limits, and has blasted away all hatred out of several countries, is just going to kneel for execution by a low powered demon. If I have too Naruto... I will kick your ass!"**_

_" ... Kyuubi... I am out of chakra, your unable to give me anymore this guy can absorb jutsu, hell I have his blood inside of me... I am going to be a monster just like him one day maybe, I guess its best if I did just die."_

_**"Get your ass inside your mind now!"**_

The shadow brings his hand up, and prepare to cut down Naruto. Naruto looks up, and closes his eyes.

_**With Fu**_

Fu was now flying through the air as fast as she could, everything seemed to move in slow motion as the Shadow brought his arm up to end Naruto's life. "No!" She shouted, ramming herself into the Shadow which took her chakra, but still made a impact sending across the ground. That's when she realized two things. One the man's chakra burned her like Naruto's, and two... He's affected by physical attacks. She looked around, and saw Naruto's sword not too far away, and saw that her team was making its way towards Naruto. She ran towards the sword, and The Shadow looked at her, and smiled. He then proceeded to dash as well, his skin moving with the wind, but none the less solid.

**"Little girls shouldn't play with knives!" **It shouted, managing to get to the sword first, but was forced to attack something approaching him from behind, he looked behind him, and smirk. **"So Uchiha... How does it feel, to have the curse mark?" **The shadow asked, and Sasuke smirked, "Dun know, how bout you focus more above you, then on me." Sasuke retorted with a smug expression lacing his face as he formed hand seals. The Shadow looked up, and saw a giant white snake heading right for him. Anko was right in the skin above, using the summoning tattoo on her arm. "Die you dick-less bastard!" She shouted, and the snake opened it's mouth. The shadow simply picked the sword up, and flowed black chakra into it. He then slashed upwards with the blade, cutting the snake's body verticality in half. Anko gasped, and used the tail of the snake as a one legged spring board. Fu used this as a opportunity, and brought something up into her mouth. "**Bijuu art: Grand scale powder!" **Fu yelled out as she spat up a massive dust cloud, The shadow smirked, but then that same dust cloud glowed in a bright light. **"Graaahhhh, you Chomei's holder, I will find you, and kill you!" **The Shadow said, but he felt something punch him in the face, and yank the sword out of his hand. **'**_**That girl is something... Hehehe, phase 1 will soon be complete, I can already feel my dark chakra making the curse mark in the Uchiha's body shift... Soon I'll have a host.' **_At that he felt a slash from the sword across his body, Fu was flying around inside the powder cutting him when she got the chance. The shadow just took the hits, and smiled the while time.

_**"Fu girl, listen this guy is tougher then stone. We can only hold him at bay, even Kurama nearly lost to him."**_

_"Kurama?"_

_**"The Kyuubi, he nearly lost to him at full power, but there is a way to beat him, but it will take some major time to prepare."**_

_"What?"_

_**"Bijuu Dama"**_

_"No way, that wouldn't work, he can absorb chakra!"_

_**"All, but one type."**_

_"What type?"_

_**"Our type, he couldn't absorb the red chakra from Kurama because it's another demon's chakra, the same rules apply to all humans, no one can absorb another races chakra without having the same blood."**_

_"I thought the shadow said Naruto had his blood."_

_**"He does, but it's kept in check by Kurama. However, if I can convince Kurama to allow Naruto to use his mode: Inari. Then we'll have a chance."**_

_"Inari, you mean Kurama is basis around Inari the goddess of life, wait Kyuubi's a girl!"_

_**"No, and yes, Kyuubi is not a girl, but is the basis around Inari."**_

_"So how will this work, do we just stop fighting, or wait for Naruto to recover."_

_**"Wait for Naruto, I can feel Kurama healing him, and... No way."**_

_"What?"_

_**"I can feel his blood, it's changing."**_

_"Whose blood?"_

_**"Sasuke's!"**_

Fu turned to see Sasuke's body on the ground, he held his arm screaming in pain. She looked at him, and began to rush to him. However, the shadow having sensed her at last, dashed for her. He held his clawed hand ready to slice her in half.

_**Back with Naruto, inside his head.**_

Naruto found himself alone in the darkness, nothing, but him, and the Kyuubi's cage. "Why did you bring me here..." _**"Because Naruto, it is not right. I want you to live... I was fool to have my hatred." **_Naruto looked at him confused. "Well, look at that... Kyuubi thinks he's sorry, or is he trying to get me to open the cage?" Naruto said with sarcasm, and Kyuubi looked at him, growling. _**"Naruto, they'll all die if we don't do anything, Fu is endanger right now, she's doing this to protect you." **_Naruto looked at him, his eyes widen. "Why, she hated me, but why now!" _**"Kit, she never hated you, she was forced to say the things she said in the letter, think about it... Do you want to save them, or not?" **_Naruto looked at him, and nodded. _**"Then I guess your going to hate me, but what I am about to do is unlock your full abilities of your demonic blood. The Ethereal vision that you learned was also used by Harishima, and The Nidaime Tobirama was also used by your father, but not too it's fullest extend." **_

"What do you mean, how powerful is this thing?"

_**"The ethereal vision is just part of the bloodline limit. The real bloodline limit is known as divine mode, but the problem is with it... The longer you remain in it, the more damaged you become."**_

"What do you mean?"

_**"Your body converts the chakra you have into a super chakra, but in the process widens your coils to the breaking point. I estimate you would have only ten to twenty seconds, before you would receive critical damage t your network... NO!"**_

"What?!"

_**"Chomei move!"**_

"What's going on!?"

_**"The shadow form of Satsunriku infected Sasuke, and Fu is trying to get to him. Chomei was going to use her chakra to form a Bijuu dama to take him out, but at this rate Satsunriku will reach phase one through the Uchiha, massively increasing his power."**_

"How much of an increase are we talking here!?"

_**"Naruto, if we don't stop the shadow from protecting Sasuke long enough, then we'll have to resort to releasing me... This will kill you, my hatred for this world is not yet quenched."**_

"Fu... Ok fine... Do it, do it now!"

_**"Naruto, this is going to be hurtful, but only Bijuu chakra can harm Satsunriku since we are technically related to him through the Juubi."**_

"Ok, Ok so what about _**Divine mode **_can it harm him?"

_**"Yes, but not as much as mine, or my brothers, and sisters."**_

"Shit... So even with this..."

_**"We would not be doing much..."**_

"Is it really that, a hopeless a struggle?"

_**"No it's not, but the Divine mode, and ethereal vison being of his blood can harm him... So... Are you ready, because if don't act now it's over for them."**_

"I feel something going into my body, what is it?"

_**"Chakra, Kakashi, and Sakura are giving you some chakra, I am trying to convert into ours as we speak."**_

"I can feel it... I feel like I am nearly full again... Ok, lets do this."

_**"Boy, just call me Kurama from now on, Kai!"**_

_**With Fu**_

**"Dance with me Chomei's host!" **The Shadow shouted, and FU narrowly dodged a critical attack by the Shadow. She skit across the ground for a moment, before gaining her balance, and dodging another slash by the charging shadow. She moved out of the way by cartwheeling, however, on the first roll, she was upside down, and held her balance with her hands as she delivered a kick into the Shadow's face. "No way in hell!" She shouted, and the Shadow smirked.

_**"Fu Girl this is bad, very bad. I can feel Sasuke's vitals dropping he's going to use the boy as the host of the phase one"**_

_"Phase one?" _

_**"Phase one is the growth of the his own Chakra coils, and skin inside a human host."**_

_"But aren't we fighting his real body?"_

_**"No, we are not fighting his real body, this is basically his solid chakra."**_

_"Huh?"_

_**"His chakra is solid right now, because he wants to integrate what he can into the boy's body."**_

_"Why when he can just use Sasuke's chakra?"_

_**"Because it would make it easier for phase two."**_

_"Phase two, what is he a fucking butterfly?"_

_**"Phase two is the growing of his own blood cells, and the take over. Thus he becomes the mortal form of his once demonic self, but highly powerful."**_

_"Ok, but wouldn't that be a disadvantage?"_

_**"No, cause after Phase two, comes three. His final phase of being reborn."**_

_"And that is?"_

_**"He must reproduce, and his real self will be born at full maturity inside the mother's womb."**_

_"What the hell?!"_

_**"He'll basically rebirth himself, and kill the Uchiha in the process of mating with another woman. He'll then force the hollow body of the host he currently has to nurture the growth, and at the end, he will send his Yoki into the newly developed fetus..."**_

_"And..."_

_**"Like a cocoon, he will rip out a fully matured monster."**_

_"I think I am going to be sick..."_

She did not have time to throw up, because the Shadow was on her in seconds. She managed to dodge again, but found herself backed into the one of the machine mirrors that had risen up from the ground. **"Chomei, you know it's not nice to spoil surprises... Oh well, my new body will soon be complete... Just got to... What is this power..." **The Shadow said turning to face where Naruto was, there he saw the boy getting up, and black chakra forming around him. Fu was trying to back up more, but couldn't she was now terrified. **"Satsunriku!" **Naruto shouted, his voice more demonic then with the Kyuubi's chakra.

**"Aw how adorable his first time activating my part of the bloodline fully... Too bad I got a host already set up. However" **he turned around to face Fu, and put his hand in her hair, **"I think I may use you when you become of age for what Chomei told you." **He said, then started laughing, but then he felt someone grab his shoulder. It was Anko, "Hands off of her you son of a bitch!" She shouted throwing a chakra infused punch into the Shadows face. However, he just turned his head with the punch, and rolled with it. "Die motherfucker!" Anko shouted, grabbing a kunai, but found her weapon grabbed by Sasuke's. She looked into his Sharingan eyes, they were not red, but golden. _"I can't let you kill my master" _Sasuke said, his voice echoing. Fu's eyes widen, and The shadow smiled. He grabbed Anko, and slammed her into Fu, making the glass shatter.

He turned to grab Fu, but felt another person grab him, and yank him off, throwing him across the field. Fu looked up, and saw Naruto, his eyes painted gold like the Shadow's, but his whites were red. **"Fu.. Run!" **Naruto ordered, the controlled Sasuke launched a chidori at Naruto, only for Naruto twist around, and grab Sasuke's arm, and break it. _"Gaaahhhh, damn you dope!" _the now demonized Sasuke stated, holding his arm, but it begin to heal rapidly. Naruto eyes focused on the now charging shadow, Sasuke looked back, and smirk. _"Make me whole master!" _Sasuke shouted running for the Shadow. Naruto went to move, but had dodge several Kunai thrown by Sasuke. That's when his transformation began to fade. "Shit..." Naruto stated, and spat out a wad of blood that gathered into his mouth.

_**"That was close, you managed to save them at least, if he'd grabbed Fu she would've been his slave." **_

_"Don't remind me... Please, I heard it from where he was."_

_**Naruto... I feel a large squad of shinobi heading our way... Its your adoptive mother Tsume."**_

_" ! Tell her to get back!"_

_**"We don't have the chakra for that Naruto, sorry."**_

_"What about Kakashi, and Sakura they had enough maybe they can..."_

_**"No they gave you what they could spare."**_

_"Shit..."_

_**"This guy is about to enter phase one through an Uchiha, this will be bad..."**_

_" ... " _

_**"Naruto?"**_

_"If I rip the seal off... Will help me?"_

_**"I can't do that Naruto, it would kill you at the moment. My hatred would consume you."**_

_" Then what do we do... I'm not going to sit here... And just give up again."_

_**"Nehehehe, Kit, I got one more idea, but it may hurt Fu in the process."**_

_"What is it?"_

_**"Chakra transfer, we need to get Chomei to give you some chakra."**_

_"It won't work..."_

_**"Why?"**_

_"Isn't she got some of Fu's chakra, I may be in a lot of pain."_

_**"Shit... Then partially rip the seal, loosen it."**_

_"Huh?"_

_**"I need you to loosen the seal, so I can give you more chakra."**_

_"Fine, but Kurama, how will this help me when we can't even touch him... I don't think I would sit well killing Sasuke."_

_**"Sasuke is already dead..."**_

_"What..."_

_**"He died as soon as the cut was made on his arm, he made contact with the Shadow physically... He was doomed."**_

_"What, but Anko, and Fu hit him with their fists why are they fine."_

_**"Because the host most be a male for the first two phases."**_

_"So that's why he brought me here, and saw that I was going to be a nuisance with you sealed inside of me, so..."_

_**"He just went after Sasuke... Who at the time had been low on chakra, so low in fact he couldn't fight off Satsunriku's possession."**_

Naruto stood stood up, and spit the wad of blood out of his mouth. "Fu... I need some chakra, not from you... From the Nanabi." Naruto said, kneeling down to Fu. "Why... Won't that hurt you?" She asked, and Naruto nodded. "Yea... But Fu, all I want right now... Is a chance to stop this, I may be the cause of all of this... Let me atone for what I've done." Naruto stated, and Fu looked at him. She grabbed his hand, and began to flow chakra into him. That's when they heard a scream. Sasuke now stands their alone, the shadow inside his body.

_**"Now... This is a problem."**_

_"No shit... I can feel the increase already."_

_**"Naruto... Chomei just informed that she just gave you all she could, and Fu's giving her's as well."**_

_"What!"_

"Fu what are doing, don't give me any of your chakra, your going to need it!" Naruto shouted, and Fu slightly whimpered, but continued. "No Naruto... I want to make amends, be friends... So I am going to give you what I can!" She yelled back at him. Naruto looked at her, and nodded. His eyes went back to there _**Divine mode**_**. "Fu... That's now... Lets see what Kurama can give me now..." **Naruto said as he faded into his mind, and saw the seal.

_**Inside Naruto's mind.**_

_**"Your ready kit?"**_

_"Yes... Lets do this, give what you can, and tell me how long can I maintain the form."_

_**"I estimate three minutes at the most, after this we are spent, nothing less unless you unleash me."**_

_"That'll be enough, if I have too... I'll push my body to break!"_

_**"Rip it!"**_

Naruto reaches at the tag, and rips it in half, red chakra began to flow around him. Making him scream out, his arms to his sides.

_**"Go! Naruto!"**_

_**Back in the real world.**_

Naruto's body began to reform back to when he was in Hanyo mode, it shifted his ears to his head, and he grew a tail. However, his Irises changed from red to gold, and his whites to the red color from before. **"Hanyo form, and your fully unlocked bloodline on my side, I have to admit Naruto, you'd been a great host, however, I should let you know fully why I lured you here. I wanted to you to free me from the gem.. By feeding me some your negative energy you gave me strength enough to break free of that bastard who thought he could control a God, but... He failed, and now begun with the thunder, and wind" **The Shadow Sasuke said as he moves his arm up. The black snow stops, but red lightning streaks across the sky. Naruto notices this, and smiles. **"No, I won't allow this, I have to many people to protect, now it's my time to do so, Fu... Gather as much chakra as you can." **Naruto ordered, helping her up, and then he dashed towards the Possessed Sasuke. _**"Forgive me Sasuke, I know you had a dream, but most of all... I almost liked you as a brother." **_Naruto swerved to the right as the possessed Sasuke brought his hand down.

The red lightning missed Naruto barely, but missed. Naruto looked up in the sky, and formed hand signs. **'**_**If you hate light, then your going to hate this.' **_Naruto thought with a smirk, and formed more hand signs. He then cocked his hand back. **"Wind style: air palm!" He** shouted, and sent the massive wave of wind upwards to the sky. The clouds blew away, revealing the sun. The Possessed Sasuke moved back into the shade. **"Damn you brat! No matter, now with my new powers, or should I say old ones for the phase one... I am going to slaughter you all." **he said clapping his hands together, Naruto knew what coming. He begin to smile though. That when the possessed Sasuke realized he was right Naruto's formed trees. **"Mokuton: Deep forest emergence!" **Naruto shouted, point his palm at the tree, and moving it towards Sasuke. The Possessed Sasuke, flashed out of the way, and got up in front of Naruto.

Naruto blocked a series of punches, and kicks, but on the last the Possessed Sasuke managed to kick Naruto in the face sending him back towards the mirrors, Naruto turned midair, and grabbed the ground as he slid. He gritted his teeth, and smiled. **"Nice punch... Satsunriku, I almost felt that one." '**_**I got two minutes left, maybe I can weaken to where I can just use Hanyo form.' **_Naruto thought, and he smirked. **"Satsunriku... Hmph I guess you can call me that, but I guess Sasuke's not Sasuke at the moment, Nehahahahaha." **Naruto just frowned at what the Possessed Sasuke said.

_**"Kit Phase one is completed look at his skin, its getting paler, and his eyes are gaining black scriella." **_

_"I noticed... Shit wish I didn't to end this like I have too... Is there anyway we can free him?"_

_**"no Kit Sorry"**_

_"Damn it..."_

Naruto looked at the now even more demonized Sasuke. **"Let him go!" **He shouted, and got a response with a middle finger. **"Fine... So be it." **Naruto said in response the two stare each other down, but charge Naruto looks where he's going, and finds his sword. He reaches down, and picks it up as he runs. **"Ken/nin: areo blade!" **Naruto shouted, swinging the sword, and launching a blade of wind of it, Satsunriku merely formed a hand seal, and launched fire out his mouth disabling the jutsu. Only to be met by Naruto's fist into his face. **"Fire style: fire ball jutsu!" **Naruto said, he gathered chakra into his throat, and launched a massive fire ball at the possess Sasuke. Sasuke just brought his hands up, and formed a wind current. Naruto's eyes widen as the fire blew back on him. He formed hand seals, and cocked his arm back. **"Take this!" **he shouted, and launched a torrent of wind shape like a claw onto Sasuke's body. The flames burning the skin as well, and Naruto held it for as long as he could, and jumped back.

He turned to see how much progress Fu was making, and saw a black orb hanging above her hands. **"What the... Gaahahh!" **Naruto spat out as he felt a sharp pain his shoulder, and Saw Sasuke's newly clawed hand going through. Naruto coughed up blood, and turned around, his wound already healing, but he dropped his blade when he was hit. Naruto moved his his hands around, and tried to hit Sasuke, but found that he was slowing down.

_**"Thirty seconds Kit, do it now!"**_

_"Right!"_

Naruto launched a punch, and smashed it into Sasuke face. Naruto then brought his hands down, and begin to form a sphere in-between them. The possessed Sasuke's eyes widen. **'**_**No that could destroy my new body!' **_Satsunriku made Sasuke hands form hand seals, and begin to charge red lightning chakra into his hand. Naruto's mode began to fade as his irises began to switch from what they were, to their red color when in Hanyo form. Naruto pushed every bit of ounce of chakra he could into the new **Rasangan. **"HAAAAAA!" He screamed as he pushed his last remaining bit of energy into it, anymore he would die. Naruto then saw the Satsunriku controlled Sasuke charge at him. His eyes widen, but he also charged.

_'If things could've been so different... If I was not hated... If I was not loved. Then someone would've saved you. Someone would've been able to stop your clan's murder... Maybe we could've been true friends, instead of allies... Sasuke... I'm sorry this is all my fault. Everything... Here... Is ... My fault." _

_**"Satsunriku is immortal fool!" **_Sasuke shouted in a demonic tone as brought the Chidori down on Naruto, and Naruto launched his hands up. Their jutsu collided with each other.

_**With Kakashi, and Sakura.**_

"Sasuke-Kun, what is that Baka going to do to him!"

"Sakura... He's already gone, Sasuke's not there anymore."

"What of course he is that's his chidori, look!"

"No Sakura, look at the color, look at "Sasuke""

"But... But... He can't be."

"He is... Naruto is just now trying to stop the thing from doing what he wants with Sasuke's body."

As they talked, they felt a presence behind them, and they turned to see Tsume, and her fellow clan there. "Kakashi!" She shouted, and Kakashi looked at her run at him. "Tsume... Naruto... Naruto is nearly dead, but he's fighting right now, like his father would." Kakashi stated, and Tsume looked towards the boy, and Sasuke clashing. "What the hell is going on!" She shouted, and Kakashi looked at her solemnly, "Something broke free, something evil from a necklace Doto wore. It unleashed the thing possessing Sasuke now."

Tsume looked as they clashed, that's when a sudden surge of wind formed, and a black sphere that Fu was holding above her shrunk in size. "What she doing?" asked Sakura, "as it seems only a Bijuu's chakra is the only thing that can harm at this juncture." Kakashi stated.

_**With Naruto, and "Sasuke" **_

**"Die boy!"**

"Sasuke I'm Sorry! **Demonic Rasangan!" **

Naruto pushed the **Rasangan **more, and it begin to break through the chidori, Naruto begin to well up tears into his eyes as he watched the **Rasangan **burrow through Sasuke hand, and it caused him to bring it back out of sheer reflex, this caused Naruto slam the full powered **Rasangan** into his body, Sasuke screamed out as he felt himself being pushed into the air by the orb, his hand missing on his right arm which he tried to grab it with. **"This... Will not kill me!" **

"No..." He looked behind him, and Saw Fu launch the **Bijuu Dama**, before she collapsed. Naruto ran out of the blast radius, barely managing to make it to Fu, to shield her with what little chakra he had left. The sky lit up as the** Bijuu Dama** exploded. Naruto held onto Fu as the wind came rushing at them, and the other's held onto what they could as well. However, Naruto saw to his horror that the cliff, like before almost five years ago began to collapse. He grabbed onto Fu, and began to pray. Tsume was rushing to them, but did not make it time as they were sent over the edge, and into the mountain abyss.

Fu was screaming, and so was Naruto. Naruto trying to comfort as they fell held her close, and said "I'm sorry for being an ass..." possibly her final words she asked "Can we be friends again?" Naruto nodded as they hit the snow below. Knocking them both out.

_**With Tsume**_

"Naruto!" She shouted, but looked into the abyss, and saw nothing. She fell to her knees, and began to sob. She just lost a son today, he was trying to defend the world, and succeeded. She looked over the ledge, and thought she a body... But turned out to be black snow, that melted into Blood. "Lady Tsume, come on... We need to get the wounded, and dead back to Konoha... Poor Uchiha bastard." The man stated, he looked at the mangled body of the Uchiha that was possessed, and looked away. If he had looked closer, he would've noticed two things. One that Sasuke's eyes were not golden, and two... There was small shadow creeping away, and onto a cut on the man's arm.

Tsume nodded, and looked at the man. "Gather up the dead... We'll head back to Konoha... But let me stay here, and mourn for a moment." She stated, and the guard nodded, making the Shadow fall off of him. Naruto was dead, and so was Fu... They would never be coming back. With a few minutes of crying, she stood up, and began to walk away.

_**Back with Naruto's, and Fu's bodies. **_

_**"Kit... Wake up... Come on you lazy bastard."**_

_"Ku-Kurama... Am.. Am i dead?"_

_**"No.. But Fu nearly is, we need to get out of here, and fast."**_

_"Why... What's going on."_

_**"Fu is bleeding, and really bad on the inside we have to get to her a hospital."**_

Naruto's body twitched as he heard these words, and brought his eyes open to see Fu, blood running from her mouth. He got up, but slowly picked her up. He could feel that his leg was resetting from when it broke. The snow began to fall a graceful white, and he saw something... From his own blood, and on one of his seeds in his pocket. He pulled out.

_**A white rose.**_

_**End of the season finale**_

**Will Fu die?**

**Will Naruto make it out of the abyss.  
Is Satsunriku really gone, and dead.**

**How will the village react to Sasuke's death.**

**How will Sakura cope.**

**Will Kakashi be able to forgive himself after this.**

**What will become of Fu, and Naruto if they should live.**

**Find out on September 23****rd**** a day after my birthday.**

Season one finale power levels

Shadow (before chidori) 15,000

Shadow (Dark ball) 23,000

Shadow (after coherency) 24,000

Sasuke (hurt) 700

Naruto (three tails) 7,000

Naruto (four tails, chakra mode) 15,000

Naruto (Hollow fang canon) 24,000

Naruto (weak) 500

Naruto (first divine mode) 30,000

Naruto (hanyo form, divine mode) 40,000

Naruto (demonic rasangan) 37,000

Possessed Sasuke (before fusion with shadow) 8,000

Possessed sasuke (after the fusion) 30,000

Possessed Sasuke (before phase one completion) 36,000

Phase one Satsunriku (healthy): 50,000

Phase one Satsunriku (critical) 10,000

Fu (one set wing mode) 10,000

Fu (weakened) 400

Fu (Bijuu dama) 20,000

Fu (near death) 200

Kakashi (weak) 1000

Sakura (weak, healing power) 300

Tsume (tired, morning) 3,000

Satsunriku (parasite shadow form/ remains) 3

The man he latched onto (ordered) 700

_**Well that's all folks look out for season 2 which will come soon, soon after Season one of When you the ride the storm is done, and Child of fate's second season middle. **_

_**Also new movie story coming out, **_

_**Sonic Heroes Team Chaos**_

_**(Naruto X Sonic crossover my first crossover, Naruto will be animal character)**_


End file.
